The Courtesan's Fan
by Mikitsu Silverquick
Summary: Once she graduated from medical school Ino thought life would be set. Instead she has to deal with people getting shot, a jerk alien named Kisame that she may or may not like , scoundrels and scary space Captains. Oh, and space pirates. AU KisaIno
1. What the Hell You Looking At?

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So , if you've figured it out, this is going to be a AU fic centered around a freshly graduated medical student, Ino Yamanaka, trying to survive the crew of the Courtesan and the hazards they bring. The particular prompt for this chapter is 6. Crew._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_

* * *

_

What The Hell You Looking At?

_This isn't quite what I expected._ Ino couldn't help but think. She looked at the papers in her hand, and then back up at the spacedock. She had been dropped off by shuttle craft at eight hundred hours on the desert dry planet of Tauroses. After the three hour shuttle ride from the Coalition Academy, she had just wanted to find the nearest hotel and pass out. But no, she had to trudge up and down the crowded space docks, getting nasty looks because of her black Coalition uniform. Tauroses was still well within the inner circle of the Coalition, but the docks on any planet were always rougher areas, harbouring criminals and dissenters. The looks did little to settle the nerves that were causing the butterflies in her stomach. It reminded her of her first days at the Academy, when she was far from what she knew and she was a stranger. It wasn't turning out to be a great day.

And now she had found what was supposed to be the ship she was assigned to. It was the right dock, hell it was even the right make and model of space craft. She just didn't expect the ship she'd be stuck on for the next several months to be so ... rickety looking. There were dings in the hull from either careless driving or running into space debris. The hull's paint was aged to a beige colour, and wasn't the shiny titanium white of Coalition ships. The ship's belly was open, and she could see the would-be passengers getting their gear settled in the cargo bay.

The _Courtesan's Fan_, the merchant vessel she was now stationed to, wasn't part of her ideal scenario. Being fresh from graduating her medical program, she knew she didn't have any hope of being assigned to one of the upper class New Galaxy Coalition ships. Or even being assigned to a Coalition Ship, period. Still she had hoped that her high marks might have gotten her onto a classier looking ship.

"She's studier than she looks."

Ino startled, almost dropping the duffle bag slung on her shoulder. Ino looked around for the voice, but couldn't pick out where she had heard it from in the crowded pier.

"I'm over here."

Ino looked again, noticing the maintenance ladder built into the side of the ship. Her eyes following the ladder up let her finally see the owner of the mysterious voice. Sitting precariously on the edge of an open porthole was a girl Ino would guess was close to her own age. She was pretty with a curved mouth, and soft brown eyes. Chestnut hair was interestingly styled – long bangs framed her face, with small beads tying the loose ends together, the rest of her hair was kept away from her face by being pulled into a high bun.

Shading her eyes with her free hand Ino called up, "Are you a crew member of the _Courtesan's Fan_? I'm supposed to meet someone about -"

"You're the medical officer, right?" The woman called down. "I'll be right down."

Ino watched as the girl clambered down the side of the ship with more ease than Ino would have ever imagined. Not only that, the girl treated the dangerous twenty-foot height as if it was nothing. The stranger had quickly gained Ino's respect for that alone – she was personally terrified of heights.

When the girl finally made it to the ground safe and sound, she stuck out her hand for a traditional handshake. "I'm Haku. I'm the pilot of the _Courtesan_."

Ino grasped Haku's outstretched hand, "Ino, the medical officer. But you already knew that."

A wide grin flashed on the brunette's face. "Well it's not hard to figure out. We don't get too many Coalitions officers running around in this planet, not unless their running in packs. Your black uniforms kind of set you apart."

"Tell me about it," Ino grumbled.

"Let's get you inside and settled in, it's got to be hot in all that black."

Ino hummed in agreement, and followed Haku into the cooler interior of the ship. Black was not a good colour to be wearing on Tauroses; a planet renowned for its dry, hot seasons. Coalition regalia wasn't much suited for hot temperatures, either. The heavier wool and cotton mix of her jacket was making her sweat unbearably. The heavy cotton pants she was wearing wasn't helping much either. Neither was the cap she had to wear as part of her uniform. She could feel the sweat clinging to her scalp under the French braid her blonde hair was twisted into.

Ino blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darker interior of the _Courtesan._

"As you can see," Haku gestured, "this is the main storage area for the _Courtesan. _It's also the biggest area of space we have on the ship, and is our main exit and entrance. It's a little different than most Coalition ships, where the storage bay is along the bottom, and the entrance is separate."

"I can see," Ino noted.

"Not liking my impromptu tour guide speech?" Haku teased.

"Not at all," the blonde tried to convince, "it's just been a long day –"

"And you're probably want to take a nap and a shower," Haku finished.

Ino sighed. Trust another girl to catch on quick. If it had been one of her old officer buddies they would have never caught on. "That sounds lovely."

Haku smiled fondly. "Well it'll have to wait a bit. You need to go down to the medical bay and account for our supplies. I'd hate for us to fail to follow Coalition protocol."

Ino gave a heavy sigh, "And, which way is the medical bay?"

An airy laugh, "I'll show you."

Haku lead the way, taking some stairs and turning down a tunnel-like hallway that branched out into several other halls.

"These older ships are built to last, but they can be a little topsy-turvy until you can get your head around them," Haku explained as Ino followed the twisting path that was set.

"But don't worry, it's a small ship compared to those Coalition behemoths! I guarantee, after a week you'll know the _Courtesan_ like the back of your own hand. And ah, here we are."

They turned down another hallway, which instantly opened up into the medical bay. The familiar white walls and the smell of chemical disinfectant settled her nerves. She felt instantly at home.

"I'm just gonna list off what we need. Do have something to keep track of what I say?" Ino asked.

Haku held up a small touch-screen piece of tech.

Ino nodded and listed off supplies and quantities. Their medical supplies were mostly in order. Only some of the medical equipment needed replacing. Some of their antibiotics were old, but that was perfectly normal. From what she understood from her assignment papers the _Courtesan_ only carried passengers from time to time, and most of it was before the newer legislation. According to Coalition protocol, space vessels only needed to have a Coalition trained medical officer if the number of crew members exceeded eight or if the number of passengers exceeded five and the length of passage took more than four weeks. With a crew of five and a sporadic history of taking passengers, the amount of medical supplies were actually in better condition than she would have guessed. There was only one that was of major concern.

"Odd, typically I would have expected an excess of gut for sutures. But there's next to nothing," Ino commented.

Haku shrugged while tapping on her tech. "Zabuza probably used it to floss his teeth. He does that sometimes when he runs out."

"Odd practice," Ino couldn't help but say. "We're also out of pain killers, like seriously out. There are no lower grade painkillers like aspirin, and very little of the high grade stuff, like morphine. Actually scratch that," Ino said, as she dug further in the cabinet, "There's also no morphine either. There's some codeine, but not much. Now that's just odd."

"Not really," Haku argued. "Zabuza and Kisame were cleaning in here a couple weeks ago. The pair of them are such klutzes. They probably broke the little amount we're allowed to carry and never told the captain to replace it. That stuff isn't cheap."

Haku pocketed her tech in her kimono-styled jacket. "I'll pass the list off to one of the boys. There's some final shopping that needs to be done. Do you have any requests? Any kind of tea you like? Canned good?"

"Please tell me you have some dark roasted coffee?" Ino begged.

"That we most definitely will have," Haku laughed. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Ino followed the other woman out back into the hall. Several more twists and turns later Ino found herself in the passenger's dorm if the number of people milling around was any indication.

"Sorry you're not set up in the crew dorm – it would be much quieter – but there's no room and your closer to the infirmary this way. I hope you don't mind."

Ino dropped her bag into the room Haku had indicated. "It's fine." Ino looked around at the room that was going to be hers. It was pretty standard fair. A double bed was nestled into a wall, with several sliding doors in the two other walls that would be used for storage. If there were more than a single passenger staying in the room, the space behind the sliding panels could be used for bed space. The air was a little stale, but that would eventually air out. The space was small, but it wasn't like she would spend a lot of time there. She'd typically spend a lot of time in the infirmary, a very easy place for her to be found in the case of an emergency.

The blonde kicked off her boots before flopping onto her bed. It was just a mattress, and an old one at that, but Ino could feel her body heave a sigh of relief.

"I'll come back when it's time for the ship to leave," Haku whispered as she left.

"Mhmm," Ino hummed back as the door whisked shut.

The blonde woke up from her nap with a jolt. For a confused moment she couldn't remember what woke her up or where she was.

A polite knock on the door jogged her memory.

"It's open," she called out stuffing her feet into her boots.

A familiar brunette stuck her head around the corner. "Sorry to wake you up, but we'll be taking off in a half hour."

Ino massaged at her temple, trying to ease away the sleep headache that was coiled there.

"Sounds good."

A frown appeared on Haku's pretty features. "Something the matter?"

"Hm?" Ino responded, "No, I just need to walk around. Still a little sleepy I guess."

Haku made a suggestion, "We'll take the long way to the cargo hold then. Just follow me."

Ino sighed before resolutely tagging along. "What's the long way?"

A head of her, Haku responded, "Well, all the passages in the _Courtesan_ are actually part of a loop. There's a running hall that goes to the observation deck, through the mess hall, to cargo bay, to the infirmary and all the way to the back where the engine is. From the engine room you can take another hall back to the cargo bay, or you could go back the way you came."

Ino nodded. "The secondary hall would be for heat ventilation and proper air circulation right?"

Haku hummed, "That's right. There are also smaller passages that stem from the bigger one; they lead to the dorms."

Ino nodded again, noticing a very distinct change in temperature. Sweat was starting to collect on the back of her neck. "I take it that we're getting close to the engine room?"

Haku flashed her a smile, "Smart girl. Hey, since we're here you should meet-"

"Will you shove off?"

Angry voices further down the hall grabbed both their attentions. "Seems like they're at it again," sighed Haku.

Ino followed Haku down to the hall, and to what looked like the entrance to the engine room, the voices becoming more audible.

"-we're not reaching maximum thrust. If we installed the proper AI system we-" a younger voice rang out.

"If I told you once I've told you a _thousand_ times-" an older, deeper voice argued back.

Haku crossed the threshold into the engine room without hesitating. Ino followed a little less bravely. She really didn't want to get involved in what sounded like a nasty argument. She followed anyways, her skin tingling at the sudden increase of dry heat from the engines. She was still in full uniform, and it felt like she was suffocating in the dry hell.

"Have you not been _listening?_" A man in his twenties shouted. Dark eyes and dark hair contrasted against his pale complexion. His hair was long and shaggy, and his bangs hung in his eyes. Ino couldn't help the happy little flip-flop her stomach did when she looked at him.

Across from the boy with the ebony hair was an older man who towered over him. The older man had broad shoulders and his arms and chest had strong muscle definition. He also had dark hair, but it was closely cropped to his skull, and he had a much darker complexion. The older yelled at the younger, "I have, just long enough to know it's total fucking bull-"

"Zabuza," Haku cut in, "language, please."

The older man, Zabuza, grumbled darkly, but didn't really argue. The younger man looked chastised.

"Hey, Haku," the boy said awkwardly.

Haku gave a small smile, "Hello, Sasuke. Trying to convince Zabuza to install the new AI again?"

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, "It would save so many-"

"Over. My. Dead. Rotting. Corpse. _Boy_," Zabuza ground out.

Sasuke had a look on his face that looked like he was spitfire-ready to jump into their previous verbal argument. Haku coughed politely before anything could be said.

"Boys, this is Ino Yamanaka, our new medical officer. The one the _Coalition_ sent?"

Sasuke looked bored and Zabuza just wore the same dirty look that he had been wearing since Ino had walked into the engine room.

"Ino," Haku, continued, "this is Zabuza, our chief engineer and also the ship's mechanic. The one next to him is Sasuke. Sasuke is our communications officer, as well an engineer himself. He deals primarily with the more delicate tech on the ship."

"Hello," Ino provided politely. She didn't seem to achieve much acknowledgement.

"Sasuke, we're going down to the cargo bay. Care to walk us down?" Haku phrased it like a question, but Ino got the sense it was less a question and more of a command.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and headed for the door. "Sure."

Ino followed suit, but Haku hung back. "I'll see you later, Zabuza?"

The older man grunted something that could be labelled as a positive. It seemed enough for Haku, if the smile on her face was any indication. "Alright, then."

Haku lead the way again; Sasuke was several feet ahead of them, intent on ignoring them both. Ino couldn't help the little sting of hurt that she felt.

"Sorry about that," Haku apologized, "If I left them alone they would be arguing 'til Tauroses' sun went supernova. If Zabuza didn't clock Sasuke into next week first."

"It's okay," Ino assured, "I don't mind keeping my first day on the job as quiet as possible."

Haku couldn't help but give a little laugh while turning around the corner, with Ino right on her heels, laughing too.

All she heard was a yelp from Haku right before all Ino remembered was landing on her ass.

"What the-" Ino mumbled.

"Will you watch where the fuck you're going?"

Ino looked up, and felt her breath catch in her chest. Towering above her was something rarely seen this close to the inner sector of the Coalition.

"What the hell you looking at?"


	2. Damning Dialogue

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So , if you've figured it out, this is going to be a AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 4. Aliens_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_

* * *

_

Damning Dialogue

"What the hell are you looking at?"

_Oh where do I start..._ Ino couldn't help but think.

From her vantage point on the floor Ino had a pretty good view of something rarely seen this close to the inner sector of the Coalition. Blue-grey skin, blue hair, sharp teeth, yellow eyes, and what looked like ... gills? He wasn't something human.

_Probably a habitant from the planet Nethune if the shark characteristics are any indication,_ Ino guessed. Nethune was a planet with a surface of eighty-two-point-five percent water. The natural habitants took a very strong resemblance to Earth's fish, naturally, because they had evolved to survive their aquatic landscape. It wasn't a very popular destination for colonization, due to the lack of land and its distance from the reach of the Coalition. It didn't help that its residents didn't like the Coalition or its legislation. If Ino remembered right, it had been a very sensitive topic back when was a child...

"You deaf, woman, or just blonde?" An angry voice growled.

The tone took Ino by surprise, and shook her out of her thoughts. "No, you just surprised me! I didn't expect someone to come around the corner. Sorry," Ino said, picking herself up off the floor. She noticed that the tall blue guy in front of her just stared down at with an evil glare, not offering to help her up. _Friendly fella, I hope I don't have to deal with him too much._

"It's a busy ship, so stay out of the way if you can't move fast enough, got it?" He brushed past Ino roughly without another word. But he did shout over his shoulder at Haku, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like in the pilot's chair so we can get this bird off the ground?"

_Rude much?_ Ino noted as she watched the six-foot fish-guy walk around the corner. _ What _is_ his deal?_

"Well," Ino turned to address Haku, "that was ... pleasant."

Ino couldn't help but notice Haku's obvious flinch. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Kisame can be a little abrasive if you don't know him that well."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Ino caustically replied.

"Just ignore him, and he'll ignore you," Haku suggested, leading the way down the stairs to the cargo bay.

The blonde sighed, "Well, I won't have to deal with him much right? He's, what, another engineer or something?"

Haku froze and hummed noncommittally before going down the rest of the steps.

"Haku, what aren't you telling me?" Ino plied.

The brunette hissed in hesitation, "Well ... Kisame is the first officer on the ship. So, he's a little hard to avoid."

Ino halted, wanting to curse her luck, "Tell me this is some cruel joke."

Haku gave the blonde a sympathetic look, "Sorry."

Ino just heaved a sigh as she trotted down the remaining steps down into the cargo bay. "Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna think of it as... communications training."

"I'm glad you're taking a positive view on this. I have to go to the observation deck and I'll be stuck there for a while. You think you can find your way back fine on your own?"

"Pfft," Ino waved off Haku's concern, "Easy as pie. Just go do your job."

"Alright, but would you like to have dinner some time? I know how hard it can be being the stranger in a tight community that us crew members have," the brunette offered to the blonde.

Real regret crossed Ino's features. "I would love to, but I'm afraid I'm going to have my hands full over the next couple days. Some patients don't take well to galactic travel, and I'm going to be stuck playing nursemaid to some of them until they get used to it."

"That's alright," Haku reassured, "I'll just pop by the medical bay or your dorm and see how you are. We could get a bite to eat then."

Haku's attention deviated from Ino and towards the staircase, and the blonde couldn't help but also swing her attention in the same direction. A familiar figure was making his way down the steps. "I gotta go, I'll see you later," Haku whispered before rushing up the stairs. Ino saw Kisame stop Haku, both of them talking insistently. Kisame still seemed to be in his sour mood from earlier, but he let Haku up the staircase without much harassment, much to Ino's relief. Until Kisame glared at her with his yellow eyes. Then she just felt a trickle of apprehension.

Kisame's gaze passed over the rest of the group congregated in the large cargo bay, and Ino felt herself about wilt. The man had a very intense gaze that was made all the more unnerving because of his strange eyes.

Kisame stopped his descent down the stairs several steps from the bottom, all the better to be seen and heard, though he would have towered everyone there easily enough.

"Welcome to _The Courtesan's Fan_," Kisame called out, stilling the mingle of people below him, "I'm the ship's first officer, Kisame, and I hope you've all been settled in your rooms and have found them to your liking. We'll be taking off shortly, but there are some things that you all need to know before we set off. Firstly, the only places you ought to be are the passenger dorms and the mess hall. Everything else is off limits, and I _do _mean off limits; this is for your safety. So those with children, keep an eye on them."

Kisame took a moment to pause and look meanfully at one family that had three young children. "Secondly, you'll respect this ship and those on it. If anyone cases trouble I have no problem dropping you off at the nearest planet. If you have any _serious _complaints or questions while you're on the ship then just leave a note for me in the mess hall. There's a big board you can't miss, just tack it to that. Just remember to write your name. One more thing, the woman in the Coalition uniform is our medical officer. If you have an illness or a health problem make sure you work it out with her."

Kisame took one more cursory glance over the group of passengers before finishing his little speech. "Now we're about ready to set off in five minutes, so I'd suggest you all get to your dorms and sit tight 'til we break clear of the atmosphere. It sometimes gets a little rough, just to warn you."

_Well that was quick and thorough_ Ino noted. She introduced herself to her fellow passengers as they all made their way back to the dorms. Ino made sure to mention where her room was, the location of the medical bay and the fact that she would be there at any given time for the rest of the week. She knew some of them were definitely going to be ill from nausea after the take-off, while others might get homesick. It was one thing to travel to a different country, but a whole 'nother matter to traverse across star-laden skies to an entirely new world. Some needed a little help to adjust.

_Oh boy, this is going to be a long week. Hell this is gonna be a long couple of months._

* * *

Ino was sitting by her lonesome in the medical bay. The lights were set to dim, so everything had an artificial evening glow. She was working at the counter with paperwork spread in front her; condensed and limited medical files on the passengers. It reminded Ino of working lab assignments late at night back at the Academy. It was comforting, the familiarity and the quietness of the ship. It was late, probably close to one-hundred hours, and the only noise she had heard in a while was the constant thrum of the ship's engine. It was one of the more peaceful moments on the ship. It had been several days since the ship had left Tauroses, and it had been definitely busy, with most of the passengers getting problems with nausea or sleeping. She had to sedate one poor man when he started to have anxiety about being in such a small space. It was a good thing he only he was only going to be on the ship for a few more days.

She hadn't seen much of the _Courtesan's_ crew which was a mixed bag of luck. She was disappointed in not seeing Haku – she missed the tranquility that always seemed to surround the older woman. Ino was also a _little_ disappointed in not seeing Sasuke as silly as it was. She couldn't help it if her tastes ran in the tall-dark-and-handsome category.

On the other hand, Ino was really glad that she hadn't seen Zabuza. The man was pretty intimidating, and Ino got the distinct impression he didn't much care for her from that first meeting in the engine room. Sadly, Ino had seen more of Kisame than she cared for. The meetings were always short, but it always ended with them snapping at each other. If she didn't know better, she might have guessed he enjoyed riling her up.

_What _is _his problem? His attitude reminds me of the grizzled old generals; suffering from severe god-complexes. Someone that miserable should just stay away from people. How the hell he got picked as first officer for a ship taking on passengers I'll never know_... Ino thought, taking a contemplative sip of her coffee.

Heavy footsteps and dark mumblings alerted her from her thoughts. It wasn't long before the devil himself turned around the corner into the medical bay, heading directly towards one of the cabinets.

"Can I help you with something?" Ino asked dryly when Kisame started to paw through the cabinet. So much for her meticulous organizing.

Kisame turned around, suddenly noting her presence. He muttered an expletive that caught Ino by surprise before he turned to leave.

"Excuse me," Ino stepped in front of him, "But do you want to explain to me why-"

Ino noticed the awkward way Kisame held his hand close to himself, and then saw the dark fluid dripping down his arm.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Ino grabbed Kisame's arm, pulling it towards her. She saw a short, but deep cut that ran across the base of his index finger. She couldn't help but hiss at the wound in sympathy. "This is going to need stitches."

Kisame ripped his hand out of Ino's grasp before growling, "It's nothing, woman. I just need something to wrap this up with."

"No," Ino argued, "I am telling you that you need to have that disinfected, then sutured, and _then_ bandaged. And where did you get a cut like that?"

"And _I_ told _you_, it's nothing, and it's also none of your business. So drop it." Kisame made to walk away, but Ino held out an arm to block his path.

"No, this _is_ my business, right up my alley kind of business. I'm the _only_ trained medical staff available on this ship, so I'm responsible for the health and care for the passengers_ and_ the crew on this ship!" Ino shot back, a little infuriated. She could see that he was hurt, but he refused to let her treat him! This was her job for God's sake!

Kisame growled before he stuck his face right in front of hers. As his eyes bore into hers Ino had the distinct feeling that arguing with this man had been a bad idea.

"Let's get something straight," Kisame ground out, "The only reason you're on this ship, bitch, is because there's some fancy legislation that says you have to be. If I had my way, some uppity, high-bred Coalition dog would have never put one foot on this ship. Just be glad that I'm tolerating your existence on this ship. So when I tell you to drop something, you had better just drop it."

_Tolerating my existence? What an ass! _"I don't have to take this crap from the likes of you! I don't care if you're the goddamn first officer; I demand to be treated with respect, like any person has the right to! I graduated from the Academy with _honours_, so you should be _thankful_ that this rust bucket has someone as qualified as me!" Ino was doing her best not to yell, but damn if Kisame wasn't the kind of person you wanted to yell at.

"Respect? And coming from the Coalition's prime definition of a 'person' why am I not surprised? Hate to break it to you, woman, but your breeding doesn't count for nothing out here," Kisame growled his voice thick with disdain.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ino barked.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean," Kisame hissed, "Your lot are all the same – all pretentious pompous assholes, and useless as two tits on a bull."

"I am _so_ tired of your crap. Does the captain know that you're this rude to a guest on his ship? I think I'd like to mention your behaviour to him and see what he has to say about it. Or maybe the Coalition Merchant Board. I'm sure they'd be interested in the treatment their medical students are receiving," Ino threatened.

Kisame laughed, which took Ino by surprise. "Go right ahead, but good luck seeing him."

"Why would that be?" Ino asked cautiously.

"The captain doesn't see anybody, but I'll mention that you want to speak with him," Kisame mentioned with derision before he finally walked out of the medical bay.

It took all of Ino's control not to grab the heaviest thing she could find and toss it at him.

* * *

Ino was having breakfast in her dorm – vitamin-enriched sludge that had a semi-pleasant strawberry flavour – when there was a polite knock on her door.

"It's open," she called out.

The person who entered was an unexpected surprise.

"S-sasuke?" Ino felt her jaw drop a little. _Here's hoping he's asking for a date!_

His dark eyes roamed the room, a bored look on his face. "I'm just dropping this off."

Sasuke held a small flash drive before he tossed it carelessly on her bed. He walked out before she could ask what it was for.

_Well, that was... nice? _

Ino grabbed her personal tech-device off her desk the stick into her tech, waiting for it to load. Chip technology had been around for centuries; it was secure, hardy, and could hold terabytes of data. Pretty much all of third-order, and a lot of second-order planets still used them for most data storage. Chips, though couldn't compare to the newer crystal technology, which was the only thing that could hold complex algorithms for three dimensional holograms. Those same crystals were also the only thing powerful enough to hold the algorithms to solve the math problems of intergalactic wormhole travel. But crystals were expensive, and a limited resource. Crystal mining and application use was heavily monitored by the Coalition. So even if the chip was a dinosaur in the information era, it was the most readily available.

Within seconds, the flash drive was recognized by her tech and running.

_What is this? It looks like it's from the Captain._

The screen held the Captain's emblem, which was coded specifically to him, and him alone. A touch-console of buttons appeared on her screen, and Ino touched the sideways triangle.

_-START OF AUDIO RESPONSE. This is the Captain of _The Courtesan's Fan, _Itachi Uchiha,-_ a voice rang out from the medic's tech, -_This is a reply regarding a complaint about Ino Yamanaka, temporary medical officer of _The Courtesan's Fan_, courtesy of the New Galaxy Coalition, concerning first officer, Kisame Hoshigaki. The complaint is about a verbal altercation that occurred on the ship on the fourth day of voyage, at approximately one hundred thirty hours. It was suggested that Yamanaka was insensitive towards Hoshigaki's heritage, over stepped her boundaries as a medical officer, and was discourteous about Hoshigaki's responses. I have considered Yamanaka's behaviour with the attention it deserves and I believe it was unprofessional. Hoshigaki has been a part of my crew for many years, and I have had no complaint previously from other medical officers, nor have my other crew members filed a complaint, suggesting Yamanaka's accusations about Hoshigaki's behaviour to be unfounded. I also find no fault in Hoshigaki's performance as my first officer on my ship. As such, I suggest that Yamanaka take any future complaints with Hoshigaki and make an agreeable arrangement. If it is found that Hoshigaki and Yamanaka cannot get be agreeable with each other I will be forced to ask the New Galaxy Coalition for a replacement medical officer with a temperament better suited to _The Courtesan's Fan._ This is not to suggest Yamanaka is incapable of her duties merely that she might be better if relocated onto another ship if problems begin to persist. I hope she curbs further outbursts; otherwise it will be noted in my final evaluation. Sincerely, Itachi Uchiha. END OF AUDIO RESPONSE –_

Ino let herself fall onto her bed, her breakfast forgotten. Mechanically, Ino shut down her tech before tossing it away from her.

Ino had thought about filing a complaint against Kisame, but a night's sleep had discouraged it. It wouldn't due to start rocking the boat with the first officer, especially this early in the voyage. Not that she really had the status to really back up any claims she had. She was still pretty fresh out of the Academy. She had no reputation, really, when it all boiled down. She should have never even gotten into the argument with Kisame. Or any of the little spats that seemed to be sizzling between them constantly.

And now, it was really biting her in the ass.

_I would have never pegged Kisame as the type to whine to the captain. But then again, making last night seem like it was _my _fault is something that I can imagine him doing. _

Ino sighed, which quickly turned into a devastated groan. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm screwed. I can't afford to get a bad report. This is my first assignment, everything I do after this is dependent on how I do on this ship! _

Ino could see her future, once bright and multi-faceted as a nebula, turning dark and empty. Menial, insubstantial work on small space craft was lined up before her. She would never get to a Coalition medical position on a planet. She would never get to be in the medical bay on a Coalition ship.

_Okay, maybe I'm being a bit melodramatic. After all, if I get good references on my next assignments in a couple years I could still get on a Coalition ship. It'll just take longer that's all. Oh, fuck it. This sucks. My life is ruined!_

* * *

Ino spent the day in misery. She really wanted to spend the day alone, but there were no breaks for the lone medical officer on a ship with a half a dozen passengers. The patients that had dropped by to get pills for nausea seemed to catch her mood and were quick to leave. Now the day was done. Everyone had probably gone to bed already, but she planned to stay in the medical bay late again. What she wanted, though, was to go back to her bed and sulk at the unfair turn of events.

Rubbing at her temples Ino sighed. _I need more coffee. _She grabbed a mug, and headed for the mess hall. She had expected it to be empty, but it seemed someone else had the same idea as her. At seeing who it was, Ino turned around to leave, but she had been noticed.

"You got a problem, woman?" Kisame asked, leaning against the counter. There was a smug grin on his face.

_Bastard._ Ino turned around, prepared for a confrontation, but she just sighed. "No, no problem." She wasn't in the mood to get into verbal spat.

Ino made her way to the coffee machine, ignoring how Kisame refused to make room for her. She had to have her hip right against his to get the pot of coffee, only to realize it was empty.

The blonde felt a hollow crash hit the bottom of abdomen. And right next to her, smug as a cat with the cream, Kisame sipped at his full cup of coffee. Like he was rubbing it in.

Ino abandoned her mug, favouring to collapse on a chair at the table. With her head resting on her folded arms the blonde fancied the idea of crying, but the urge faded away. She had never been much of a crier. She hated what it did to her face –her complexion went all blotchy.

Instead she collected herself before she mentioned something. "You know, I got a message from the Captain this morning."

"About what?" Kisame asked. Ino had to give him points – he sounded genuinely surprised.

"About yesterday. You know I was bluffing right? About reporting you to the Captain or the Merchant Board?" Ino stopped herself short from pleading.

The confused look on Kisame's face was still there. "Why-"

"I know you don't like me but do you seriously hate me that much to get me kicked off the ship? To ruin any chances I have of getting a good career? If I screw this up... being a medical officer is all I ever wanted." Ino was pleading this time, hoping he would empathize. Did he understand the magnitude of what he had done? Or did he really not care?

"I didn't-" Kisame started, but Ino interrupted him.

"It's fine, whatever. You won't have to worry about me sticking my nose in your business. If you don't want me treating you then fine. We'll just ignore each other for the rest of voyage, 'kay? Just please tell the Captain that I won't be giving you any reason to complain about me, alright?" Ino suggested, nervously playing with her fingers.

Kisame was seriously irritated by this point. "What the hell is this about, woman?"

Ino was a little perplexed. "Didn't the Captain give you a copy of the audio response?"

"Audio response?" Kisame queried.

The medic dug around in her pocket until she felt her fingers close around something small and cool. The card with the imbedded containing Itachi's damning dialogue. She tossed it on the table as she made to leave. "That's my copy. You can keep it."

She could hear Kisame ready himself to ask something, but she beat him to the punch. "I'm going to bed. Night."

Ino walked out of the mess hall, still feeling the sick twisting in her stomach she had been dealing with all day. The promise of sleep, though, made it a little better.


	3. No Wonder He Got Shot

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So , if you've figured it out, this is going to be a AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 10. Malfunctions._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_

* * *

_

No Wonder He Got Shot

It had been several weeks on _The Courtesan_ and Ino was finally settled into a routine. She was also well settled into living in the passengers' dorm with its constant foot traffic, most of which came from the family of three children. Ino had gotten used to the noise. She had even volunteered to watch the kids for a few hours once a week to give their haggard parents a bit of respite. In several more weeks, the family would depart after spending a month on the ship. Apparently they were relocating for the father's new job placement.

_The Courtesan_ was currently orbiting around the planet Nanaja, a dry third-order planet. It was rough around the edges, and full of illegal commerce (it was the only kind of business that was lasting and made money). But it was also one of the best places to sell... whatever the _Courtesan_ had to sell. Ino wasn't too sure what _The Courtesan_ actually had for trade in its cargo bay. Every time she posed the question to Haku, all she got was a vague explanation. It was a little suspicious. It was also a little suspicious how sometimes Ino saw Sasuke and Kisame depart early in the morning in one of the smaller craft attached to the underside of _The Courtesan_.

On those days it seemed like the air on the ship was still and full of tension. Haku always seemed distracted on those days. Ino's questions about where the two men went were also answered vaguely. It all seemed a little... off. However, common sense and the prettily worded warning that she had gotten from the Captain weeks ago stopped her from getting too interested.

She was doing exactly what she had said she was going to do – give Kisame no reasons to complain about her. Which was harder than it sounded. Kisame was one of the most aggravating people Ino had ever met, and it seemed like he was doing it on purpose. Not only was he still rude to her, but he was also starting to get lecherous. He never laid a hand on her, never even brushed past her, but the way he would look at her sometimes... it really made her want to slap his smarmy smile off his shark face. But she couldn't, she just sighed and did her best to avoid him. It really sucked to hold her tongue.

Thankfully Haku seemed more than willing to listen to Ino's problems. The brunette had been more than helpful in assuaging her worries about being kicked off the ship. It was the closest to being angry that Ino had seen Haku for the short while that they had known each other. Meals in the mess hall had had a very cautious air, with Haku being cold to all the crew that showed up. It cleared up after a couple days, and it seemed everything was back to normal. Well, normal-ish. Ino was still pretending to be the demure female she appeared to be. It was way harder than it looked.

Ino sighed, flinging her pen down. She stared at several offending locks of hair that had escaped her ponytail. Snapping her elastic out of her hair, Ino aggressively ran her fingers through her blonde locks, fingernails scraping at her scalp. She had a nasty tension headache that was just making her hate everything, including the hair hanging in front of her face. _Why the hell did I leave it long all these years?_

_Because in those masculine, boxy _Coalition_ uniforms you wanted something to make you feminine, _an inner voice supplied.

_Oh yeah... _Ino huffed. Cursing her vanity, Ino went back to her paperwork, leaving her long hair to hang freely.

With her headache making everything fuzzy and her concentration on her work it took her a while to figure out what was happening down the hall. A nasty verbal arguement was taking place and it was coming closer to her station. _What the hell is going on? Lover's spat?_

Ino wondered if she should page the bridge and report the disruption when Haku walked into her infirmary with Zabuza close behind.

"This isn't necessary, you can patch him up fine! We don't need her!" Zabuza growled.

Haku shot back, "You're so damn _stubborn. _This isn't somethingthat just needs a couple of stitches. We need a _medic_, for god's sake."

Zabuza looked like he was about say something else, and it wasn't going to be friendly, when Ino decided to disable the argument. "Did someone ask for a medic?"

Haku smiled at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. She answered with a yes the same time Zabuza shouted no. Both looked at each other Zabuza glaring and Haku pleading her with her eyes.

"I already told you-" Zabuza barked before Haku interrupted him.

"I know what you said, but I don't know what to do! Do you want to explain to Itachi why we didn't use a medic we _have_ to save his brother?"

If the whole argument didn't already pique her interest that last bit of tidbit certainly did. _This doesn't sound good, at all._

Ino was about to ask another question when Kisame came into the infirmary carrying a limp body.

The blonde woman felt rattled to her core. "Sasuke? What the hell happened?"

A grim expression was on Kisame's face. "He got hurt."

_No shit_, Ino wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut. It wasn't the time for petty squabbling. "Haku, drop a sterile paper sheet on top of the medical chair. Kisame, when that's done, put Sasuke in the chair, gently." Ino hit the button to make the window of the medical bay go from transparent to opaque with an elbow, and twisted her hair into a bun with practices motions. By that point, Sasuke was nestled into the chair. With a some more quick movements she had the levers on the chair set so that it was horizontal - more like a two foot by six gurney.

Ino pointed to Zabuza and Haku, "You and you, out." Ino wanted to take the words back as soon as she said them. _Damn, why do I have to be so bossy in a crisis?_ Haku didn't seem affronted, but then Ino knew the brunette wouldn't. It took a lot to ruffle Haku's feathers. Zabuza, on the hand, looked he had bitten into something sour.

A growl from Kisame seemed to knock the fight out of him, and the engineer followed Haku out. Kisame made to do the same but Ino halted him with a word. "Uh-uh. Not you. Sit over there," she said gesturing to the recessed couch in the far wall

Ino bustled quickly to get all necessary sterile equipment and medicine and Sasuke hooked up to the machines before she put on a hair cap, face mask and sterile gloves.

All the rushing around and the earlier excitement of the argument made Ino's heart beat fast. This was technically her first ever emergency that she had to do solo. _Just remember what they taught you – first off, diagnose the trauma._

Well that was easy enough. The machines indicated that Sasuke wasn't having problems with his breathing or his heart. There was a nasty wound on Sasuke's lower abdomen; there was also a bruise on his jaw. Through the tatters of Sasuke shirt it looked like a burn, if the shiny texture and the inflamed colour of his skin was any indication. There were also some burnt pieces fabric melted into the skin. That needed tending to first, the bruise could wait. She carefully but quickly cut away the fabric, mentally twinging when the full wound was revealed.

It reminded her of the pattern buckshot would make, if buckshot used thin little needles rather than little balls of metal. There were several dozen little puncture marks with little rods of metal sticking out and marring Sasuke's stomach. A burn ringed each little hole. _This looks like he got hit by an Incinerary round._ Incinerary rounds were nasty pieces of work. There were little needles of metal that were coated with alkali metals. When the needles entered the body, they would react violently with the moisture, causing severe burns even on the inside of the body, and a slow death of infection if untreated. In really bad cases the little fiery needles could make it to a vital organ. The Coalition had outlawed them for decades.

With a coldness creeping over her, Ino booted up the electronic diagnostics computer. She needed to find out, and quick, if any of the little needles had made into Sasuke's digestive tract or another organ. If there was Sasuke's chances of survival would drop by at least twenty percent depending on the damage. A bright emerald light crisscrossed over Sasuke's body before a hologram made of the same green light hovered above the man.

EDC's, as electronic diagnostics computers were called for short, were a revolutionary piece of tech for the medical world. They acted like a combination of an x-ray, MRI and a CT scan, without any risk of side-effects from radiation. They provided different levels of diagnoses that could be viewed via the hologram. The only negative thing about the things was they ate up a lot of energy in a powercell – which weren't cheap.

Ino sighed in relief when she couldn't see any tears in Sasuke's organs, and the EDC revealed that the Incinerary round had only embedded itself as deep as the boy's abdominal muscles. But it was still nasty, because she would have to remove each and every one, and treat the third degree burns. It seemed like a monumental task. There was a reason why freshly graduated were put on small space vessels – so they could get a chance to cut their teeth, but not get overwhelmed by serious medical cases like she was facing now. _Come on, don't panic, it's just like lab homework. Just breathe. One thing at a time._

Ino double-checked Sasuke's vitals, which were still stable. The only thing that was bugging her was that despite the wound Sasuke should still have retained some consciousness, despite the shock. And then she remembered the fresh bruise on Sasuke's pretty face.

"Did you punch him?" Ino asked, incredulous, as she gave Sasuke a cocktail of painkillers and a light sedative. It wouldn't do have to him wake up whilst she was in the middle of the minor operation she needed to perform.

Kisame had a faraway look in his eyes that turned almost sheepish when he realized her question. "I might have. The kid was panicking, and moving around. He was only gonna hurt himself in that state, so I might have... persuaded him."

Ino snorted while dropping one needle into a metal tray. _One down, a gazillion to go! _"You _persuaded _him? I hope you don't ever have to persuade me for anything."

A nervous chuckle before silence came back. Except for the metallic _plink_ as needles were dropped into the tray.

"Mind if I ask what happened? It'd help me as a medical officer," Ino asked, filling the void. Talking was helping her from feeling panicked. This was the most serious injury she had to ever deal with solo. She also had questions to ask Kisame; it was the whole point why she asked him to stay behind. He was the one with Sasuke, so Kisame ought to know what happened.

"He got shot," was the point blank answer.

Ino growled, "Yeah, by an _Incinerary _round. They happen to be illegal. Have been for years. Hell, I didn't know anyone would still carry them – they're useless unless you get someone at point-blank range or you're just sadistic." _Oh great, now I'm rambling._

"Another thing," Ino said, making a little incision before fishing out another offending piece of metal, "Why would you come _here. _This is serious. He could have had organ damage while you trucked back up here. It would have made more sense to go to the hospital in Humm. That's where you went right? To Nanaja's capital?"

Kisame hesitated before answering. "We weren't in Humm, we were about three hours south-west. Three hours versus three minutes to the ship? Do the math. Besides you're doing fine."

Ino continued at her work, feeling aggravated, if a little elated. _They told me it was just a simple trade down in the capital! What else have they been lying about? And did Kisame just give me a compliment? _"What the hell were you doing out there? Nanaja is a third-order planet; there's nothing out there but rocks and desert. Oh, and criminals. Lots and lots of criminals. It's no wonder Sasuke got shot. But why be out that way unless you've got some illegal going on? Like, I dunno, you're some kind of space pirate."

It was a rhetorical question, but the way the silence spread made butterflies dance in Ino's stomach. She chanced a look up, and Kisame was looking at her, a challenge in his eyes. He was daring her to make a comment.

_Well, fuck, this explains a lot, don't it?_ Was the revelation quickly followed by a panicked, _Fuck, I'm on a ship full of space pirates?_

"Out," Ino commanded, hoping Kisame hadn't noticed the shake in her voice.

"Why?" Kisame groused, a stubborn look on his face.

"Because I have work to do, and you're distracting me," was the curt answer. It was a lie, they both knew that, but Ino needed him out of the room.

He gave her a look before leaving, the doors _swishing_ as they closed behind him.

Ino took a deep breath, trying to relax. _I'm okay, I'm okay, everything is alright. I'm safe. Just focus on your job. It's gonna be okay._

Ino placed all her attention on the task at hand, ignoring the possibly dangerous situation she was in. She was a Coalition officer, a symbol of the law, on a ship whose crew was composed of pirates. God knew what was going happen now that she knew that. What was she going to do?

_Don't worry about it. Just focus on Sasuke. He needs your help._

* * *

The swish of the infirmary door open snapped her out of sleep. Ino curled herself into a tighter ball trying to get back to sleep, but it didn't work. She was stuck in that groggy stage of waking up, and she was pissed off. _I'm gonna friggin' kill whoever that is._

It had taken several exhausting hours to completely remove all the thin Incinerary rounds, and finish up with antibiotics and bandages. She hadn't wanted to leave Sasuke unsupervised in case his health took a sudden downturn. So she had slept on the little recessed couch in the medical bay's wall. It wasn't big enough to stretch out fully, and her knees were aching from being curled up for so long. It wasn't the greatest sleep, but she had gotten a couple hours.

A sharp nudge woke her up fully.

"What?" she half whined, half yawned.

Kisame was glaring down at her. "Get up, Itachi wants to see you."

_Oh shit_, Ino thought. Her earlier panic came back sevenfold. _What's gonna happen to me?_

Kisame gave her another glare, "Will you hurry up?" He muttered something else darkly that Ino didn't catch, but she suspected it had something to do with blondes.

Ino rolled out of her makeshift bed with a sigh. She wasn't really in any state to be presented to the captain. She had a serious case of bed head, and her clothes were all rumpled from sleeping in them.

"And what about Sasuke? Who's gonna watch him?" Ino asked as a last ditch effort.

"You'll only be gone a few minutes. I'm sure he'll survive."

That suggested she was coming back. _So I'm not gonna get tossed off the ship and into the vacuum of space? Happy day!_

Ino followed Kisame down the ship's hallways. It must have been late, because they didn't pass anyone. She had expected at least some signs of life in the mess hall, but it was also empty. Kisame punched a code into a keypad by one of the doors Ino had never been behind. Haku had just mentioned that beyond it were the observation deck and the crew's quarters. Ino had never questioned why it was locked – if a passenger had an ulterior agenda, at least they wouldn't be able to commandeer the ship or attack the crew while they slept. Coalition ships had a similar system. But knowing what she did now, Ino wondered if there was another reason behind cordoning off that part of the ship.

The door swished open and Ino followed Kisame through. Ino could see that the narrow passage opened up further on with door lining each side, and that she could see the giant black void of space through the observation deck. There was also a dark figure standing at attention, looking at the vastness of the scene before him. Ino absently wondered where Haku was, since she clearly wasn't driving.

Kisame made a motion for her to follow and they walked down to the deck, their feet making metallic clunking noises as they stepped on the metal grates that made up the floor. It was an eerie noise what with all the silence and the heavy seriousness in the air.

Kisame rapped his knuckles on the open door frame as they crossed over the threshold.

The dark figure turned a little, and Ino could see the curve of his cheek and the corner of a dark eye. "Close it, Kisame."

The door swished closed behind them and Ino realized how trapped she really was.


	4. The Girl Can Drink

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So, if you've figured it out, this is going to be a AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 1. Captain._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_

The Girl Can Drink

The door swooshed closed behind them, and Ino realized how trapped she really was. _Shit... I made this too easy for them. Why didn't I fight? Go kicking and screaming?_

_Because you're representing the Coalition and you won't sully its reputation by acting like a petulant child_ said a voice in Ino's head that sounded suspiciously like one of her old professors.

Kisame stood at attention on her left, and the unknown figure still stood with his back turned to them. Silence stretched, as thick as the darkness in the room. _Jeez, would it be too much to turn on the lights?_ Ino wondered as she fidgeted, fear blooming in her chest.

"How is my little brother recovering?" a soft, melodious voice asked.

Ino wasn't sure she had heard it, but a sharp poke in the ribs from Kisame prodded her to answer when she hesitated. "He's stabilized, and his wound has been treated. He has a high risk of infection because of the nature of the wound, but as long as he takes some strong antibiotics he ought to be up and about in a few weeks. He'll need to take it slow for a month or so, though."

A rustle of fabric indicated the figure, which Ino realized could only be the captain, had nodded.

"Do you have any idea what could cause the damage my little brother suffered from?"

"It's only a guess, but it looks he was shot with an Incinerary round," Ino said, pausing before tacking on a hesitant, "sir."

Itachi hummed, his back still to them.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Yamanaka?" Itachi questioned after a significant silence had passed.

Ino shrugged, "No, sir, I don't. All I know is that you requested to see me, sir." Military training was coming back, making her polite and concise.

"I was referring to you being stationed on my ship," was the response.

Ino's furrowed her brows in confusion, "I don't think I understand what you mean, sir."

Itachi finally turned around, and Ino barely quieted her gasp. She knew that Sasuke was a very handsome boy, but his brother could easily be classed as beautiful. Itachi's features were similar to Sasuke's, but more delicate. Black silky hair framed his face, and a ponytail was draped over his shoulder. The captain's muscular frame was shrouded in a heavy coat with a high collar. Ino had seen Kisame wear something similar and wondered if it was military related. The thing that caught her attention, though, was his eyes. Itachi had the same dark eyes as his little brother, but where Sasuke's eyes were full of cold arrogance, Itachi's were just cold. They reminded her of a snake's, so alien and unpredictable. It scared the hell out of her.

Itachi was holding a crystal slate, information hovering in a hologram inches away from its surface. Itachi dragged a lazy finger through the floating image, the information scrolling down. The light casted from the hologram left eerie patterns on Itachi's skin.

"You graduated from your program with honours, you're father was a military man, of the law enforcement sector. You're an abiding citizen of the Coalition. Yet, here you are, in these circumstances."

"Nearly all students from my program have been placed on commercial or private spacecraft, sir. _The Courtesan's Fan _is fine ship that offers many opportunities to better myself with the challenges of running a medical bay. I'm happy with my placement, sir."

"And it doesn't rankle with your Coalition conditioning being placed on this ship?" Was the polite question, but Ino knew that there was a dangerous edge to it.

"Why would it rankle, sir?" Ino answered, playing innocent.

There was a miniscule twitch of an eyebrow. "So you're no bothered by your earlier suggestion to my first officer that this ship may indulge in illegal activity?"

"Am I to be marked fairly in regards to my assessment in terms of my performance on this ship, sir?" Ino asked, chewing her lip at the forwardness of it.

"If your medical performance conforms to my standards, and your decisions in regards to certain information does not in danger my ship or crew. If that is the case then I see no reason why you shouldn't receive a good assessment." It was a threat and an offer. Did Ino have the courage to not listen to it?

Ino took a shaking breath before replying. "Then, no, sir. I shouldn't see why I wouldn't thoroughly enjoy my stay onboard your ship, sir."

Itachi nodded, and that seemed to indicate their dismissal. Kisame led her by the elbow, marching her down the narrow hall and back into the mess hall. It wasn't until Ino was back in the dining area with its dimmed yellow glow did she realize how much she was shaking.

"God, woman, sit down, you look like you're about to pass out." Kisame led her to the table.

Ino collapsed into a chair before muttering, "I'm _not_ about to pass out."

She took her head in her hands as she tried to calm her breathing. It felt like she had a run a marathon, her heart was pounding so hard, and fingers were so shaky from the adrenaline coursing in her veins. In the background she could hear Kisame rummaging through cupboards. She heard glass clinking together, and Kisame pulled a chair across from her.

"Knew I had a bottle of this still stashed somewhere," Kisame said as he poured two fingers of a clear liquid. He shoved it in front of Ino before pouring himself a glass.

The medic wrinkled her nose at it, smelling the smart sting of alcohol. "Isn't this contraband?"

Yellow eyes gave her a withering look. "Drink it; it'll make you feel better."

Ino highly doubted that, but downed her shot of vodka nonetheless. She hissed as the drink stung her throat.

"The girl can drink," Kisame commented, praise in his voice.

"Well," Ino offered, giving her glass to Kisame for a refill, "I'm a medical student. We work hard, we party hard."

Kisame hummed in approval before downing his own drink, Ino following suit. She didn't gasp nearly as much the second time.

The First officer was refilling their glasses with another two fingers worth of booze when Ino asked, "Is he always so fucking terrifying?"

Kisame chuckled, knowing exactly who she was referring to. "Don't worry, you get used to it. And he's fair. If you do the work you'll leave with a good report."

Ino snorted, taking a sip of her drink. "Except for the huge black mark already on it, sure."

A cautious look fell on Kisame's face. He took another shot of vodka before speaking. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

Ino huffed. "Yeah, I think I do. Having a report filed about my behaviour is kind of a big deal."

"No, I don't think you do," Kisame offered again, hinting at something.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Unless it magically disappeared it's still a big concern." It was then that she noticed Kisame pointedly wasn't looking at her.

"Wait, did you revoke it?" she asked hopeful and cautious.

Kisame poured himself another shot before swallowing it down. "It shouldn't have been filed in the first place," he answered gruffly, "And I didn't even file it. It was someone else sticking their goddamn nose where it didn't belong.

There was definite shock resounding in the medic's head. "Thank you," Ino offered, truly meaning it.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be thanking me. I still think you're an obnoxious bitch. Even if you do have an impressive rack."

Ino gave him a glare before responded flatly, "Thank you, and you're still an arrogant asshole. Oh, and a friggin' pig." Ino gulped down the last of her drink. She was already feeling very warm and she was starting to get fuzzy. Maybe that's why she just decided to skip the tirade about sexual harassment in the work place. Or maybe she knew that he'd just ignore it. Kisame was right about one thing, the alcohol was making her feel better.

Kisame shot her a wide toothy grin, "Anytime, dollface."

Kisame went to refill her glass, when Ino slapped her hand over it. "I've had enough. I probably should go back to the infirmary and see how Sasuke it doing."

The glass was wrestled away from her and filled with another shot. "Pfft. Haku can look after the little brat tonight."

Ino sighed in resignation, accepting her glass back. "So what happened down on Nanaja? If you don't mind my asking?"

"The stupid kid didn't keep mouth shut."

She was curious now. "What do you mean?"

"The client, Orochimaru, is a bit a nutcase but he's good business. Him and Itachi have been trading for years," Kisame answered, taking a sip from his glass, "Anyways, Orochimaru is a little nutty, like I said, and his tastes are on the other end of the spectrum, if you catch my drift. Not that I care, to each their own, except he's just damn creepy about it. Anyways, the kid didn't appreciate it when the client made a rather dirty comment towards him. Kid blew up, Orochimaru got offended and then shit went all to hell. He's lucky he got shot because it means Itachi is gonna give him less of an earful when he comes to."

"Ahh..." Was the only response the blonde could come up with. She took another careful sip of her drink. "Soooo... when you got that cut the other night was that...?"

Kisame chuckled. "Nah, I cut myself sharpening one of my knives."

"Oh... you have knives?" Ino flinched as the words left her mouth. _Really, what a stupid question to ask!_

A shark grin was on Kisame's face. "Yep, and a sword too. Which you're welcome to handle anytime."

Ino made a disgusted noise. She couldn't let the lame pick up line slide. "That's considered sexual harassment, you know."

A wide toothy grin was the response. "So they tell me."

The blonde rolled her eyes and preoccupied herself with sipping her drink. Silence stretched, but it wasn't the awkward silence that it normally was. She would almost dare to say it companionable. Yeah, as if.

"So what were you guys _trading _with this Orochimaru guy?"

A thoughtful look crossed Kisame's face. "And what do I get for it?"

Ino's blue eyes filled with confusion. "Huh?"

A smirk was full force on the older man's face. "Everything comes for a price, little lady, including information. It's something that always rings true in this line of business."

Ino nodded as it started to make a little sense. "Okay, but I don't have anything that I could trade you for it."

"Oh, there's always something you can barter with."

Ino gave him a nasty glare, getting at what Kisame was hinting at. "In your dreams, creep."

A booming laugh echoed in the room. "You really have a low opinion of me, don't you?"

Ino smirked, "It doesn't exactly come undeserved does it?"

Another laughter filled the room, "I guess not."

Silence fell between them again, Kisame clearly in thought. Ino sipped at the remnants of her drink, peeking at the man across from her. She still thought he was an insufferable ass, but at least she could half-stand him now that she was getting suitably tipsy. Or maybe it was because she was no longer fearful that one wrong word from her would wreck her career. She rather liked someone that she could get bitchy at. It was rather therapeutic.

Kisame snapped his fingers, shaking her out of her thoughts. "I got it."

"Got what?" she asked, incredulous. What exactly was he on about?

"What you can trade."

A confused expression lingered before things snapped into place. Recognition spread across her features before suspicion replaced it. "What?"

She didn't like the smile that slid on Kisame's face. "Nothing too big."

"What?" Ino asked shortly. The man was making her nervous with that damn smile of his.

"Mmmm... just a favour," practically purred Kisame.

It didn't seem to make any sense to Ino. Maybe it was the vodka, or maybe Kisame was just being too obtuse. "What do you mean?"

Kisame sighed, and spoke slowly, as if talking to a small child who doesn't understand a complex concept, "For the information I tell you, you, in turn, are going to owe me a favour that I'll collect later. Got it?"

Another frown fell on Ino's face. She lifted her chin and glared. "What _kind_ of favour?" she asked with caution, suspicion clear in her voice.

Her drinking partner held a thoughtful expression before Kisame replied in an oily voice, "Oh, I have a few ideas..."

Ino narrowed her eyes, "No."

Kisame played at being hurt, "I haven't suggested anything yet!"

The blonde continued to glare. "You don't need to. I have a fairly good idea about what you're thinking."

Kisame continued with his innocent charade. "Oh, you don't know that."

Ino didn't buy it. "I don't think I really want to know what this huge secret is anymore. Not at what it's gonna cost me," She sighed.

The man across from her gave a wicked grin. "Oh come, on. I seriously have pure intentions."

Ino cocked her head, trying figure out if he was lying or not. "Fine, what's the favour?"

"I don't know... it's not exactly a favour if I know what is ahead of the time now is it?"

Ino gave him another look.

Kisame shot her another grin, but it wasn't as eager as the previous ones. It seemed to be slipping a bit. "I promise it won't be anything that'll be against your morals. And you have the right to refuse. Agreed?"

It sounded reasonable enough. "Deal. So what's the stuff you guys are trading?"

She was curious, dying to know almost. At the same she had the nervous feeling flitting around her stomach – the one people feel when they get outside of their comfort zone.

Kisame poured himself another drink, and topped off Ino's as well, while he thought. "This and that... typically weapons, sometimes other contraband materials. Like those fancy crystals that's in everything now a days. We move a lot of tech around."

"Drugs?" Ino asked, looking over her glass.

"Surprisingly, no," Kisame responded, "Medical type of drugs we do occasionally, but the harder stuff? Itachi doesn't like the type of people you have to deal with in those circles. In that business it's always constant supply and demand, and if you don't meet your quota; well it ain't pretty, let's just say that."

Ino nodded with a faraway look in her eyes. "Hmm, you say that like you know from experience."

Kisame shrugged, suddenly nonchalant. "Let's just say, I've had to deal with them."

"So how do you get this stuff? I mean it doesn't fall of a truck right?" She asked, skirting around Kisame's answer. She got the hint that he wasn't going to share that tonight.

She got a look for her question. "How do you think pirates 'get stuff,' girl? Ask nicely?"

She responded by narrowing her eyes in a glare. "I knew that."

The First officer smirked. "I think a certain blondie can't hold her liquor, if that memory is any clue. Or maybe you're just a natural blonde?"

"Ha ha. Blonde joke. You're _sooooo_ funny. And I can hold my liquor fine, thank you. If you haven't noticed it's past midnight, and I've had a long day, no thanks to you. I'm a little tired," she answered waspishly.

"My fault?" Kisame asked cocking a brow. "How exactly is it my fault?"

"One," Ino held up her index finger, "I had to fix up Sasuke. Seeing as he was down there with you when he got shot and you're his superior, he's your responsibility. Therefore, making what happened to him, your fault. Secondly," the middle finger was held up, "_you_ dragged me to see the Captain. And thirdly, you made me keep you company to pester and insult."

Kisame rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his own chair and promptly started to list the reasons it _wasn't_ his fault off his own fingers. "One, the kid's mouth is what got him shot. He didn't listen to what I said before going to see the client, so it's his own fault there were consequences. Two, I did not _drag_ and I was on orders to get you. Itachi wanted to see you, so that's no fault of mine, again. And third, you could have said no. You could have left anytime, but no, you've stayed. If I didn't know better, girl, I'd think you might enjoy my company."

Ino resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead sipped her drink. She hated it when he had a point. Which was turning out to be often. Damn logic. "So what do you guys typically trade for the stuff you get?" she asked trying to get the topic back on hand.

Kisame smirked, not naive to her scheme. But he let her have her way anyway. "The stuff we get is hot, so we typically try and dump it as fast we can. Exchange it for ship parts, if we need them, or anything else we might need, like supplies. Sometimes if it's something real useful, that won't give us trouble if we're caught with it, we'll keep it. Mostly though, we trade for untraceable mon cards."

"Aren't mon cards sometimes a little unreliable though if you're dealing with other criminals?" Ino cocked her head. Mon cards were like old world credit cards, but with fancier chip tech in them. But there was a nasty history about chips being coded to say they had money, but didn't really. It could really mess with the economy. "Where do _they _get the mon cards? And what do they do with the stuff they get from you?"

Kisame shrugged. "Dunno, don't care. As long as our clients don't try and screw us and jip our cut then it's fine."

"I thought you'd all be more... I don't know... involved?" Ino asked, wrinkling her nose. It seemed that the crew on the _Courtesan_ was getting the short end of the stick – doing all the running around but none of the pleasures.

"Apparently the whole piracy business was a lot better when the whole Coalition was still young. Now that's stretching its reach it makes it harder to do our jobs. Besides, we like all this roaming around. We're all on this ship for a reason, and being on the _Courtesan _gives us that and our freedom. We're not stuck on some dirt planet struggling with other crimelords." The expression on Kisame's face was unreadable, no matter how hard Ino tried to discern what it was.

Realizing she was staring, Ino blushed a little at her rudeness. _I think I've had enough for tonight._

She stood up, feeling the world whoosh as she stood up. _Well, I wasn't expecting that. Good thing I'm going to bed. _She collected herself before she spoke. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'm pretty tired."

Kisame appraised her before speaking. "Alright. 'Night then."

"You, too" Ino mumbled as she took a few wobbly steps. She heard Kisame behind her ask, "Want some help?"

"Pfft, no. I'm fine. Just make sure you get Haku to watch Sasuke for me."

"Yes, ma'am," was the sarcastic response Ino heard as she made her way down the hall. She could have sworn she heard him laugh too, but if it was at her or at something else she had no idea.

* * *

_A/N: _Sorry this took so long to post. Been busy with school and these chapters tend to be heavy with the writing. And I apologize for leaving it on such a cliff hanger and taking my sweet with an update. Hopefully this makes it a little bit better.


	5. How Complicated Can It Be?

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So, if you've figured it out, this is going to be an AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 7. Weapons_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_

* * *

_How Complicated Can It Be?

Ino was seriously starting to second guess her decision-making skills. Sasuke was recovering, but he was still in delicate condition. Ino knew Sasuke wasn't the type to take any orders on best rest, so she had suggested to Itachi via Kisame that it was in Sasuke's best health to stay in the infirmary. At least, until he was past the critical stage. A little bit of a lie, but it was in everybody's best interest. So what if she liked the idea of spending some extra time with Sasuke? Was that a crime?

That was _before _she found out what a little prick the boy was. The whole dark, brooding, mysteriousness of Sasuke had lured her in – he brooded very handsomely – but after several days of the same thing it got dull. Not to mention annoying. Trying to have a conversation with him was like pulling teeth. She had had better conversations talking to a wall. No, she had had better conversations with _Kisame_; that was how low the bar was.

She honestly didn't understand his attitude; he had enough angst for at _least _a half a dozen teenagers. She wondered if something actually traumatic had happened to him, or if he was just socially inept. And as her patience started to wear thin she was leaning more towards socially inept – and she also wanted to beat him upside the head with some heavy, preferably that had sharp corners. It was so frustrating to try and do her work with some sulking boy bringing down the mood. Everything became so depressing, which wasn't stroking her ego any either. Sasuke's severe lack of interest was a big blow. _Seriously, is there something wrong with me? I can't attract a good looking guy but I can catch the eye of a guy who looks like a damn fish? _If she really believed in God, she was would bet anything that he was fucking with her.

"How's my favourite medic?" A voice called from the door.

Looking up her current task (reorganizing the medical supplies), Ino mentally groaned. Yeah, God was definitely fucking with her. But whether it was the fact that Kisame had suddenly appeared or that she was glad from the break in monotony, she wasn't sure.

"Fine," Ino grumbled, turning back to her work-in-progress.

Kisame just raised a perplexed eyebrow to her response. "Uh-huh. And how you doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke huffed, blowing his hair out of his eyes. "I'd be better if I was allowed to sleep in my own room."

Kisame shot a wide grin at the boy's response. "Well at least the company is good, am I right?" Kisame's gaze flickered over to an unaware blonde medic before sharing a knowing look with Sasuke. Dark eyes flicked over as well and held a appraising light before becoming dismissive.

_You have no taste, _Kisame growled inwardly.

With a sneer on his face Sasuke commented, "It's not bad."

The first officer rolled his eyes. "Well, mind if I borrow the lovely 'not bad' company for a minute?" Kisame had gripped Ino by the elbow and was escorting her out of the infirmary before she knew what was happening. Well, escort was a nice way to put it. It was more like her stumbling after him as he pulled her along.

"Okay, okay," Ino groused as they exited the medical bay, "Will you let go now? You're gonna bruise me with that grip!"

Kisame released her elbow, and leaned casually against the wall. "You remember how you owe me a favour?"

Ino cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah...?"

His usual confidence seemed to be diminished; Ino would dare say he downright looked uncomfortable. "Well, I have a favour that needs doing."

Ino put her hands on her hips, a little frustrated. "Okay, but did you have to drag me out of there? Unless this is some top-secret favour you're having me do?"

Kisame stared off to his right, his hands in pockets. "No, I just didn't want to ask you in front of the kid. I trust Itachi with my life but his little brother can be a real shit sometimes."

Ino shrugged. She could sympathize, to a point. "Well, now you have me all to yourself. So, ask away." Ino made shooing motions with her hand, as if to provide encouragement.

Kisame shot her an unamused look. "I need to have somebody come down with me on the next trade."

Well that didn't sound so hard. She couldn't understand his hesitation about asking her something like that. It was an honest request. Was he worried she'd say no? "Really?" Ino inquired, "That's all? Is there something I'm supposed to do?"

Kisame shook his head, a cautious look still on his face. "No, you don't have to really do anything. I'd actually prefer if you _didn't_ do anything. Let alone say anything. The only reason I'm even asking is because of Itachi's damn buddy system. Normally I would take Sasuke but seeing as he's not going anywhere... And that's why I didn't want to ask you in front of him – he can be a little touchy about it."

Ino didn't understand. "It's just a trade, right? How complicated can it be?"

"It's not a trade, but a _trade_," Kisame hinted, leaning forward trying to convey the importance of the message through his eyes.

"Huh?" Ino said, before recognition lit up her face, "Ohhhhhhh."

Now it made sense, it was the _other _kind of trade. And the realization hit. "Oh... can't Haku or Zabuza go?"

Ino didn't want to be rude, but she just _did not_ feel comfortable with idea of attending a pirate liaison. She was still getting used to the idea that entire crew of _The_ _Courtesan _were primarily pirates. Her stomach still dropped whenever she thought about it too much. Anything more was definitely going to be too much.

Kisame his head, looking a little worn. "Zabuza is too damn hot headed; he's worse than the kid. He'll lose his temper and then you'll be lucky if you _only _have to do a neat job like last time."

"Well what about Haku? Can't someone else pilot the ship for a while?" Ino argued.

Kisame just sighed. "That won't work. Haku would be perfect, only problem our dear pilot has agoraphobia. You know what that is right?"

Ino heaved a sigh herself. "I know what that is. Damn, it sucks to be Haku." _Damn, it sucks to be me!_

Kisame stood away from the wall, looking ready to leave. "Look, if you don't want to do it, I can't make you. We'll just have to hold on to our lot and sell it off later when Sasuke gets better."

Ino knew she was going to regret it, in some way, what she said next, "No, I can do it!"

Kisame gave her a look that said he wasn't all that sure that she could. "I know you owe me a favour, but-"

"But nothing," Ino interrupted. "This might not be my area of expertise, but I still know a little. I know that whatever you have in the hold might not find another seller. I also know the longer you hold on to it the more dangerous it is for everybody and the less money you make. Am I right?"

Kisame ground his teeth, thinking. "You're right. You sure you can handle it?"

The blonde gave the First officer an exasperated look. "All I have to do is stay quiet and out of the way right? I think I can manage."

MWMWMWMWMW

"Ready?" Kisame asked.

Ino nodded, trying not to fidget, "Yeah, no worries here."

They had landed on Calor, another bone-dry third order planet, and were disembarking from the harbour. Kisame had drilled into her on the hour flight about what she was supposed to do. Mainly just stand by and look pretty. Kisame was in charge of all the transaction business. She was lead to believe that, worst case scenario, she might have to help carry the mon cards back onto the ship. But Kisame had also prepped her on other things as well. Like, if the _impossible_ happened, how to shoot the weapon holstered on her hip. A Cobalt KA6, styled after the old Colt revolvers, but this shot titanium-plated rounds, versus the lead that was once used. It also had a handy automatic laser sighting, which made aiming easier. Kisame had told her it was mostly for show; it didn't stop him from taking the time to show her how to turn off the safety and how to fire it properly. He had also given a small foldable blade to tuck in her boot 'just to be safe.' She was seriously wondering if it was too late to hightail it back to the ship.

On the street, they were mostly ignored. She had been sure that because of Kisame's distinct looks they would garner some attention, but Kisame wasn't the only non-human life form running around in the city of Mephtoph. Some were passably human, while others blatantly extra-terrestrial. No one gave the _Courtesan's _first officer a second glance. _She_ on the other hand... more than one man had given her the glance over. That put a chill in her spine and she had to remember what Kisame had said – stand straight, with your head held high. It didn't help her nerves much either that the only females walking around seemed to be either hookers or built like brick houses with gnarly tattoos marring their skin. Thankfully, any eye she caught seemed to lose interest the minute they saw the gun on her hip. It also helped to have a hulking six-foot-something alien walking next to her. With his high collared black duster, looming figure and broad shoulders, Kisame made quite the intimidating sight. How he wasn't dying in all that black she'd never know.

"It's going to rain," Kisame grunted.

Ino gave him a glare. "Where the hell did you get that idea form, genius? There isn't a single cloud in the damn sky." And it was true. On earth, the sky would have been that hazy, humid looking blue that always dogged hot August days. On Calor, the sky was a dry orange, but it still had that hazy look to it. And it was _hot. _She was sweating buckets under clothes. After much deliberation she had decided to go with her black Coalition pants and a plain white cotton button-down shirt. Sure it wasn't fashionably-savvy but she wanted to look professional. Besides, aside from her medical scrubs and uniform, she didn't have much in the way of clothes.

Kisame gave her a grin and tapped his nose, "The nose knows."

Ino gave him another glare. Being able to smell a storm? Now that was just plain freaky. Unless he was pulling her leg like he was apt to do. Apparently he found her angry reactions funny. She would never understand the man's weird sense of humour.

"So where do we meet the client?" she asked, dropping her voice to a whisper.

Kisame grunted, "Soon enough. You see that building, the one on the corner?"

"The one with the busted up neon sign?" she offered.

"That's the one. We'll go in, and get into the back room. That's where we'll meet the client."

Ino had to suppress a shudder. Where they were going into was the sort of place her parents had always warned her about. It looked dingy, and poorly kept. The women that loitered in the entrance were obviously hookers. The men also looked, no offense to Kisame, a little fishy. It wasn't the place a Coalition officer would be in unless they were making an arrest.

Kisame must have caught on to her mood because he whispered into her ear, "Not feeling nervous are we, blondie?"

She snorted, "No."

Kisame chuckled lowly, "That's my girl."

She wanted to snap that she wasn't anybody's _girl_, and certainly not _his_, but there were butterflies making a racket in her stomach. She really didn't feel like getting into an argument.

They made into the bar (maybe more of a tavern?) with no problems. The music was loud and had that fake sound that came from the music being purely composed of synthesizers. Patrons were seated all around them, and it was hot and close, not to mention dark. She didn't like it.

She jumped at the hand that appeared on her waist, but Kisame's voice in her ear erased he panic. "I'm just going to let them know we're here. I'll be gone for a minute. Stay here, got it?"

She nodded, ice in her veins. She wanted to whine, tell him to stay. _God, when did I get so childish?_ Ino thought as leaned against a support pillar. She was safe enough, she could see the top of Kisame's head from where she stood. Didn't matter that this place made her terribly nervous. Or that she _really _didn't like how the guy with all the tentacles was looking her over, and seemed to be gathering courage to talk to her. Nope, didn't matter at all.

_Crap, where did Kisame disappear to?_

Feeling a hand on the small on her back almost made her yelp.

"Jumpy much?" was whispered into her ear.

"Kisame! Don't scare me like that!" She gave him a punch on the arm. He didn't have the decency to pretend to flinch.

"Come on, time to meet and greet with the client, blondie," Kisame growled. He lead her with his hand on her back, pushing where she had to go. Under normal circumstances she would have snapped at him for it, but it was nice to have the contact in such a dangerous place. It made her safe. Which was weird when she thought about. _Safe, with Kisame... mmm, yeah, I need to get my head checked._

They were admitted through a door by the two thugs that were guarding it. They descended down the staircase that followed right after it. Ino instantly noticed the drop in temperature, it was practically blissful.

"Kisame, you've finally show up, hm?"

"So impatient, Deidara. I said I would be here, didn't I?" Kisame countered good-naturedly.

Lounging at the far end of the room was the man in question, who nodded. Ino definitely would have classed him as handsome. He had that fine bone structure that the Uchiha brothers seemed to possess. He had long hair that almost made her jealous; it was such a rich gold colour and it looked so damn healthy. This was a man who didn't have to wash his hair with recycled water. His bangs hung stubbornly over one half of his face, so she could only see one of his striking blue eyes. And he looked _young._ This Deidara character was definitely skewing her predictions. She had expected some old overweight man, not some handsome man her age with an easy smile, when she thought crime lord.

"That you did, and here you are. And you brought a new face, hm? What happened to Sasuke?" Deidara peered at her, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Sasuke ate something that didn't agree with, so I brought the medic," Kisame said with a shrug. His voice was uncharacteristically dismissive.

An eyebrow was raised. "A medic, huh... I thought the Coalition raised some sort of legislature about that sort of thing? Ships get their medics _assigned_ from Coalition schools don't they?" Deidara said, his voice thoughtful, but it had a dangerous lilt to it that sent Ino's nerves on edge.

Kisame was calm, but Ino saw the twitch in his jaw as he ground his teeth. _Shit! He doesn't know what to say! We're so screwed..._

"Only if the ship hasn't acquired a medic before it was passed," she said, her voice steady, but inside she was quaking.

Kisame gave her a look that asked if she was crazy, but she ignored him, favouring to meet the client's eyes. She needed him to buy this.

"Is that so, hm? And you would know... how?" Deidara asked, silky notes in his voice. Despite the terror Ino couldn't help but think how damn sexy it was.

Ino had to swallow hard before she could say anything, "I would know because I had to find a loophole, otherwise I would have lost my job to some little Coalition brat." Inside Ino was wincing. _Man, I'm sure my grandfather is rolling in his grave at the things I'm saying._

"Hm," Deidara gave her an appraising glance, "I didn't know the _Courtesan_ had replaced their medic after what happened to the last one. Real shame that, she was quite pretty. Not quite as pretty as _you_ though."

Ino blushed a little at the compliment and a little at the look he was giving her. "Thank you."

The tense air that had suddenly built was quickly dissipating. It was surprising no one had sighed aloud in relief.

He gave her a debonair smile. "I suggest we get to business, yeah. What do you say, Kisame?"

"More than willing," Kisame said with teeth bared in a smile.

Deidara waved them closer, and Kisame passed over a slip of paper to Deidara once they were close enough.

Deidara looked the slip over with a lazy eye, his cheek resting on a hand. "Same as always? I pay you, and you give me the code to get into the crate that you've hidden the stock?"

Kisame nodded. Ino had a vague idea what they were discussing. They had stashed the trade items (high grade ammunition rounds for laser pulse rifles amongst other things) at one of the places where you could rent storage. Once Deidara proved he had the mon cards, they would escort one of his to the rent-a-storage. It was the best way to deal with merchandise that was too big to carry, or might catch attention. It felt a little iffy to Ino, but Kisame assured her that the clients they dealt with were the same ones from five years ago. There never had been too much a problem with the system in all that time.

Deidara's attention never wavered from the slip in his hands. "Hm. Alright then, I'll give you five thou in the five main currencies in exchange for the product, yeah."

Kisame's brows furrowed. His voice was polite though. "That's not the price we agreed on. It was six and a half for the agreed currencies."

Deidara gave Kisame a bored look. "Hm, things change. If Itachi paid attention to what was happening planet side and not in that vastness of space he's so intrigued with, he would have realized the market has changed. I can buy exactly what you're offering for thirty percent less, hm. It's only because I've dealt with Itachi for so long that I'm still willing to buy from you." A snake of a smile was curling in the corners of Deidara's lips.

Ino saw the muscle in Kisame's jaw twitching again. "You sent a confirmation of the price two days ago. I doubt that the prices have dropped that much in that span of time." The tension from earlier was back, building quickly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Deidara drawled. He sat up from his sprawled, lazy position on the couch. The one visible blue eye was narrowing.

There was a sneer on Kisame's face as he spat out "No, I'm not, but that doesn't mean we're selling the stock for less than what was agreed."

There seemed to be an audible hum in the air. Something was going to happen, and it was probably going to be bad. Ino swore she heard the safety of a gun flick off in the silence. A little voice in Ino's head was telling her to bolt; to keep running until she was exhausted, and even then, run a little further.

"Well that's a shame," Deidara practically purred, "because I refuse to overpay for something. Maybe you should sweeten the deal, hm? Make it worth my while, hm."

Deidara's gaze flickered to Ino, and her heart accelerated in fear. _I don't like this_. Neither did Kisame if the rigid way he stood was any indication. "Such as?" he ground out.

Deidara pouted as he thought, "Let me think... what do you have that I want, yeah?"

He snapped his fingers as the obvious came to him. "How 'bout I hold onto the medic for a while? Just a little while, hm?"

"No way," Kisame practically shouted, "she's part of the crew of _The Courtesan_ and under my responsibility. If you're going to be _holding onto_ anybody, it'll better goddamn well be me."

Deidara cocked his head, fixing Kisame with his gaze. "Cute, it's almost like you care what happens to the Coalition bitch."

Ino flinched at the expletive. It like a sharp a slap to the face. "But ... I...I'm not..." she said, stumbling over the words. Shock was taking precedence.

Deidara gave her a bored look. "Oh, please. I wouldn't be where I am if I couldn't pick your type out. And you're so obviously Coalition that it's sad. I bet you've never even had an independent thought in that little air head of yours."

That kind of took any response out her mouth. She was sure that she heard her teeth click as she shut her jaw. It had been a really long time since someone had insulted her like that; she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Coalition or not; she came with me, she's leaving with me," Kisame ordered.

The blond shook his head, like a disappointed parent. "You don't understand how this works do you?"

Kisame just glared, his mouth a thin line. Ino was standing next to him, trying not to be terrified.

The bored expression started ro wear thin on Deidara's expression. "I'm insulted, yeah. Hm, here I am, working hard for my business and then _you_ come along with this military jarhead. She's Coalition, you idiot, and you have the audacity to bring her _here?_ It's too coincidental, not with what I have planned, yeah. You're lucky I both haven't riddled you both with holes by now."

Kisame's tone was much more soothing than before. "Deidara, look. I'm sorry for the transgression, but believe me when I say this; the girl's not gonna rat us out."

Deidara barked a laugh. It was a cold and manic sound. "And what makes you think that? Was it the fuzzy feelings of your heart or was it the feeling much more south, yeah?"

Ino felt the raging blush on her cheeks. Here she was, in this horrible situation, but her body still had the audacity to react to the dirty implications Deidara was implying. Kisame seemd to be as uncomfortable with the implications as well. Before either of them could argue or defend themselves Deidara talked over them.

"I'm going to give you the amount we agreed on, and then you're going to take one of my men to check out the product, hm. Then you're going to head back to that rust bucket you call a ship and take off, leaving the Coalition brat here. Easy enough to understand, yeah?"

"She's registered, they'll notice that she's missing, she's one of their best. They keep an eye on their own," Kisame rationalized.

"Is she really?" Deidara shrugged before pulling out a gun. "So if I was to, say, uh, put a hole in your shoulder she could fix you?"

Kisame met Deidara's stare evenly. "She could, but I'd rather not get shot to prove it, if you don't mind, but if it means we _both _leave, then fine."

The client barked another laugh. "As much as a _bang_ that would be I think not. She's registered on _your _ship, and this is an _unregistered_ stop, hmph. I think it's more your problem than mine."

"Fine," Kisame held his hands up in defeat, "You know what? We'll settle, you get the product at a reduced price. Just like you wanted."

A thoughtful look passed on Deidara's face, "Let me think... hm, no. Either you accept what I'm offering or..."

Deidara's gun was still trained on Kisame, but now there was the sound of other guns cocking, and Ino even heard a laser rifle hum as it was powered up.

"You leave like that cheese with all the holes, yeah."

The moment hung, spinning on a fragile thread.

And then Kisame smiled, but it was a grim. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Sell her most likely. I know a lot of terrorist cells that would love to send a message to the Coalition, I might even do the same thing. But then again, she is _so _pretty. It'd be like breaking an exquisite antique vase, yeah?" The complete lack of empathy of Deidara's face chilled Ino. It was like he was talking about Calor's bone-dry summer for all the inflection in his voice.

Kisame grumbled, a grimace on his face. "Fine, you want her? You got her. But expect to hear hell from Itachi."

Ino stared, incredulous. _It's a trick. It's gotta be. He's not gonna hand me over to this lunatic, is he?_

Deidara shrugged nonchalantly. That seemed to ease the tension again. The mood was again light.

"Unless he's sleeping with this one too, I doubt he'll care all that much, yeah. So, we're in agreement then?"

Kisame nodded. Deidara smiled and flicked a hand at two thugs behind them. Next thing she knew Ino had those two thugs on either side of her and they were starting to drag her off. This was bad, very bad.

"Get off me," she shouted, trying to wrestle out of their grip.

"You can't do this! Let me go! Kisame! Kisame? You _bastard! _Fucking help me!" She shouted. The first officer refused to look at her. It seemed like everyone wasn't paying attention. Like girls getting dragged off kicking and screaming was a regular day.

And kick and scream she did. She was sure the patrons upstairs had heard her. Not that it did any good. The two thugs had too good a grip to escape from and they seemed deaf to her pleading screams. They were almost out the door when Kisame called out.

"Wait, a minute."

Relief flooded Ino's chest. _Oh thank God, he's not going to sell me off like cattle._ Her relief was short lived.

"I do believe that's mine." She felt a tug and a weight lift off her hip. He had taken the Cobalt back!

Ino felt shattered. And among the broken pieces something ugly grew. "And this is yours too," she hissed before she spit at him. She had never done something like that before – her parents told her it was one of the rudest and most disgusting things someone could do. It had been a lucky shot, because she got him right on the cheek. An unreadable expression passed on his face while Ino glared daggers. But then he just wiped it away and turned away.

After that they dragged her down a hall, and then another, and then down some stairs. And then there was another hallway; it was bleak, with shoddy lighting. The electrical wires were hanging off the ceiling. Suddenly one of them swung her to the wall, her arms twisted behind back. The wall was rough, and seemed to be carved out of rock. It was gritty and cutting into her cheek.

The other thug frisked her a little more thoroughly then he had to. They found the knife in her boot and they took her tech that was in her pocket before they shoved her into a barren room.

Sprawled on the dusty floor Ino's thoughts raced with escape plans; each one was crazier than the last. She was stuck, with no chance of help.

* * *

_A/N: _Hopefully this update makes up for the long wait. And sorry, it's another cliffhanger!


	6. Can We Use Your Alley Ma'am?

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So, if you've figured it out, this is going to be an AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 7. Weapons. This chapter was too monstrous, so I split it up into two parts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

Can We Use Your Alley, Ma'am?

She had been in the rooms for hours. At least, it felt like hours. She didn't have any way to tell time, so she wasn't sure. She had tried the door a hundred times, but it was locked. She had taken to pacing in the face of such a dismal reality.

She was still thinking about ways to escape, but the ideas were desperate and flimsy at best. It was better than the alternatives. Like wondering what Deidara was going to do with her. She hadn't liked how he had mentioned selling her to terrorists who wanted to send a message... No, that wasn't a good line of thinking. Neither was thinking about Kisame.

Kisame... the very thought of that bastard had her blood boiling. She understood that he wasn't the most charming or caring person in the universe, but she had trusted him! Trusted him to keep her safe on this trip and get her back on the ship. She knew that they were being held at gunpoint, but couldn't he have come up with something better than giving in?

What was going to happen when Kisame went back to the ship without her? Would they notice immediately? Would they care? She knew Haku would, at least, Ino hoped so. But was that enough? Clearly no one else would. Zabuza hated her, and Sasuke didn't care for her much either. Itachi, maybe but who knew. She was sure he wouldn't be rampant to orchestrate her rescue.

She distantly heard a roll of thunder, it slightly reverberated through her whole body. _Guess Kisame was right about that storm._

Outside noises invaded Ino's thoughts. It sounded like a conversation broken up with static. She crept closer to the door, her ears straining. She could barely make it out, but it sounded like the thug guarding her door was on a two way radio.

"- disturbance in -all units - copy?"

"Copy," she heard the guard say, and then she listened as he walked away. She didn't know why he had left, just that there was no one in the hall! This was a perfect opportunity!

If only she could figure out a way to escape.

_If I had a bobby pin or something like that, then I could pick the lock, but I don't. Fuck I'm stuck here!_

Then a light bulb of an idea came to mind. _Duh, just kick the door down!_

She counted to thirty, hoping that the guard would be out of hearing distance, before she struck. It only took two tries to get the door busted open. She peeked her head out the door, hoping no one heard the door being kicked down. No one had come running yet, but she didn't want to chance it. She closed the door behind her, not that it was going to hide her escape much. The doorjamb was splintered all to hell.

She crept down the hall as fast and as quietly as she could. She headed in the opposite direction of where the guards had dragged her down. She knew what was the other way – Deidara and his posse. She had no hope in hell of getting past anybody in that room, let alone past the thugs that'd be waiting at the entrance in the bar. If Deidara was smart, then he would have a secondary exit, or three. And as luck would have it, she did find what she was looking for. A stairwell, and it was going both up and down.

She headed up, keeping close to the wall again. Though, if someone came down the stairs there wasn't anywhere to hide. She had to go up all the way to finally find a door. She thanked her lucky stars that her luck was still holding up; the door was unlocked.

She snuck out the stairwell, closing it softly behind her. She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew that she above ground again. She could see pale grey light leaking from the edges of tightly shuttered windows. The space was hot, cloistered and smelled awfully rank. There were also awkwardly familiar sounds further down the hall. Moans worthy of crappy triple x movies could be heard.

_Great, of all the places I landed up in it has to be a bloody brothel! This is a day that's definitely going to have my grandfather rolling in his Coalition military-issued coffin._

Despite her dangerous and dire situation a blush was swept across her cheeks. _Okay, I can't think about how awkward this is; I need to get out._

Hearing thumping noises that indicated someone was running up the stairs behind her made that decision all that more important. She started towards a heavy bureau along the wall – maybe if she dragged it she could block the doorway. Panic made her bypass that situation. _No, that'll take too long. I need to hide or get out. _

With that thought firmly in mind she raced down the hallway and into the catacombs of halls and bedrooms that branched off them. She ducked into the first unoccupied room she found. The cheap beads hanging in the door jangled and caught in her hair, making her panicked heart beat faster. The only thing in the room was a mattress and some sheets.

And a window.

She had to tug open the shutters because they had rusted shut, but what she saw wasn't good. She was three stories off the ground. She was probably on the top floor on the tavern. It'd be too risky to try and climb down, she'd probably fall and break her neck. That and just looking down was giving her vertigo. She _hated_ heights.

She was about to sneak out to try and find another exit – there had to be another way down aside from the stairs she went up - when she realized what she was hearing; heavy bootsteps that were methodically checking every room, much to the aghast of some the patrons. Her heart was racing, and made her body jitter with every quickened beat. She tried to gauge how far away the guard was, and she figured it was too close. The beads of the room next to her own were jostled and tinkled.

_Shiiiiiiiiit._

The window was her only option now.

She was across the room and hopping over the sill in two seconds. She shut the shutters as tightly as possible behind her. She had to crawl on her hands and knees, keeping her eyes on the roof, as she made her way along the ridge of it. She got shaky if she was five feet off the ground. She was way, _way, _higher than five feet. There was also a bit of a crowd milling across the street. She really didn't want to be spotted. Though, the milling crowd seemed to be distracted by something that appeared to be on fire if the smoke was any clue.

_Probably why that guard left... wonder what happened. Oh well, can't worry about it now. Need to find a way down._

As she crawled she was hoping to find an access ladder or fire escape. That she could probably climb down without having a complete meltdown. No such luck. The only thing going from the roof to the ground was a drain pipe on the opposite end of the building as the crowd. It led down to a quiet, deserted alleyway.

She didn't like the idea of climbing down a drainpipe – it sounded like something right out of the movies. There was also no way her fear of heights was going to even let half way down that thing. She'd probably have a heart attack and fall off and then die painfully. She was going to have to try another way down.

A bang like a gunshot almost made her skitter off the edge in surprise. Ino's racing heart almost stopped completely at what she saw. Someone was investigating the roof; the bang had come from the shutter opening. Later, if someone was to ask her what the guy had looked like, she wouldn't have been able to say squat. Describe the huge gun on his hip that she would be able to, in vivid detail.

She needed to get off that roof, _now_, before the guy turned around. And that was only a matter of seconds. And unless she grew wings in the next thirty seconds she was stuck on the roof; she had to go down that damn drain pipe.

As fast as could she wiggled off the roof, trying not to make a sound. She did her best to grip the pipe with her booted feet, and tried to slide down far enough so she could safely grab the pipe with her hands. She still had her elbows on the roof when the guy finally turned around. In a panic, Ino let go the roof and grabbed the pipe. There was a terrifying moment where she thought she was going to fall backwards when she felt her feet slip a little. But then her fingers curled around the pipe, and she wasn't falling anymore.

She was off the roof now, but she wasn't sure if that guy with the gun on the roof had seen her. She tried to calm her breathing and her heart, in a vain hope that she could hear what was happening. She counted to thirty three times and nothing happened. She counted to thirty another two times before she finally peeked her head over the edge of the roof.

The guy was gone.

Ino slumped against the drainpipe, her chest heaving with gasps. She felt so tired with relief. She wondered if she could sneak back up onto the roof and back into the building. She could find another exit that way. She seriously contemplated before she rationalized with herself. Deidara's people were looking for her – that meant that the exits would be watched. It would be only a matter of time before they realized she wasn't in the building. Then they would search outside. She needed to be gone by that point, not clinging to the wall.

With caution she shimmied down the drainpipe. She half slid, half climbed, and was wholly petrified. The muscles in her arms were shaking so bad that she was terrified that she'd lose her grip on the pipe. Her breath was hissing between her teeth. She felt tears prick and blur her vision as the ungodly terror filled her, but she forced herself down inch by inch.

Halfway down she was thanking whoever decided that it would be a good idea to make the medical officers do the same fitness training like everyone else. If her drill instructors hadn't been such assholes, Ino was sure she would have lost her grip on the pipe early on. As it was, she almost was at risk from losing her grip; she could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat as her vision start to spin and blur.

Maybe that's why didn't realize that the piece of pipe she was one was shakier than it should have been.

Until it broke away from the wall.

She screamed as she felt herself hang in the air, and then smack into the ground seconds later, the piece of pipe clattering next to her.

"_Holy shit_," Ino hissed in horror. She had just fell about ten feet! "Holy, fucking shit," she reiterated.

Ino slowly scrambled up onto her feet, hissing at the bruises she could feel forming. Thankfully, she had landed feet first, but her legs had collapsed under her, and she had crashed onto her side pretty hard. She had nasty scrapes on her hands, and her pants were torn and bloody. She was sure she saw gravel and dirt in the scrapes on her legs. This just added to the total misery of her day.

But she was almost passing out with relief from being on solid ground. No one seemed to have noticed her yet, a scream probably went unnoticed is this ghetto of a town; so she crouched in the dark alley her drainpipe had lead to, trying to think and to catch her breath. She had to get somewhere safe to send out a message. But she didn't have any money, and her ID cards were back on the _Courtesan_. She didn't know who she should get in contact with either. The _Courtesan_ was probably closest but then, it was a member of that ship that had gotten her into this mess, so clearly they couldn't be trusted. That left getting a message to a Coalition base, which would be able to wire her to a close Coalition ship. Help could be days or weeks away.

_Maybe if I get a hold of my parents they can wire me some money and I can buy passage on the first ship off planet?_ Ino contemplated as she snuck down the alley which opened up to the street, using the wall to support herself. Her legs were jelly from all the adrenaline. She headed left, away from the tavern. She was mostly ignored. She probably fit better in this rugged down now that she was a complete mess.

She dogged down the street, trying to figure out a safe place when she got grabbed into the darkness of an alley a couple blocks down. A hand clamped on her mouth and on her arm, fingers digging painfully into her scrapes, as she was dragged away from anyone that might help.

_I'm fucking sick of this!_ She tried to tear the hand away from her mouth, and changed tactics when that failed. She railed her elbow into her attacker's gut, and slammed her heel into his instep. That had made him almost yelp in pain. The hand on her mouth was removed and she tried to shake his grip off her arm by twisting, but he hung on. She used her elbows and her knees to try and get him to shake loose, and from the grunts he made she knew that some of her hits made contact.

"_Fuck,_ woman," a familiar voice hissed, "will you settle the fuck down?"

"Kisame?" She whispered, ceasing her wild attacks.

He spun her around, his hands cupping her face. She was sure there was something akin to relief in his yellow eyes. "Yeah, it's me. Okay, listen, here's what we're gonna do..."

She didn't let him finish. She just took a step back and clocked him hard in the face. His head snapped back in a fulfilling way, and there was definitely going to be a bruise tomorrow. She would have laughed in any other situation at the surprised look on his face. Instead she just felt sick satisfaction.

"No, _you_ listen," she growled, her breathe hissing between her teeth, "You're going to stay the _fuck_ away from me. If you have any decency you'll give me enough cash to catch a shuttle heading off planet. I'm sure you can afford it, seeing as you practically _just sold me off._"

There was a look of desperation in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, I can explain everything but not right now..."

"You're SORRY?" She yelled. "Well, you can stick your SORRY RIGHT UP YOUR-"

Kisame clamped his hand on her mouth again, and had her pinned to the wall before she could finish. "Shhhhhhh," he whispered, his eyes darting up and down the alley, "We can't attract attention, Ino. I know you're mad, furious probably, and you should be. I didn't want to leave, okay, but he would have shot us both, do you understand? Now, the _Courtesan _is still waiting for us, and we need to get off planet. Okay? Now I'm going to remove my hand, alright?"

She glared at him, her blue eyes trying to communicate all her rage and hurt, but she nodded her head to indicate she would be quiet.

He removed his hand cautiously before he continued, "Alright, now we need to get to the docks before they get swarmed with Deidara's goons, otherwise we'll never get off the planet. We need to take the back route, so just stick close by me so we don't get separated."

"How do I know you're not leading me right back to your good buddy Deidara? You've already given me up once, why not twice? After all, I'm just Coalition, right? Scum under your feet?" She kept her voice low with difficulty. She wanted to scream, kick punch and bite. She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

He rubbed his hands up and down in her arms, she might have found it comforting from anyone else. He tried to look her in the eyes but she turned her head away, resolutely staring to her left. "We don't have time for this, Ino, we need to move."

She kept looking away, her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

She heard his sigh. "You have to understand, I only did what I had to. He would have shot us both, and then we would have both been dead. I only did what was safest for everybody."

"You _left_ me," she hissed.

There were pleading notes in his voice, but then she wasn't sure. Kisame and pleading didn't belong in the same sentence. "I know, and you have no how hard that was. If I could do anything to take it back... And I was coming back to get you out. I wouldn't have left without you. I was-"

"Liar. You want to help me?" she whispered, cutting him off, "You get me back on the ship, and then drop me off at the closet Coalition base. Consider it my resignation."

"Ino, if you resign..."

She knew what he was hinting at. It wouldn't look good on her report. It could seriously damage her career.

She narrowed her eyes as she stared off into the distance. "Like you care. You're not _human_, so don't pretend to understand me. A _person_ wouldn't have left me to some crazy criminal. A _person_ would have done something."

It was probably stupid to insult someone who _might _be able to help her, but she was so damn furious and full of hate that she didn't really care.

Kisame's warm hands dropped off her shoulders. His voice had a hollow quality to it. "Fine. If that's what you want."

"Fine," she echoed.

"Fine," he growled.

They stood like that for a few precious seconds, neither willing to look each other in the eye, before Kisame seemed to snap out of it. "Come on, this way," he said gruffly.

Ino followed him down the alleyway and back onto the street. Kisame had been right – they were taking the back route, through the grungy residential areas. He set a fast pace, and she had trouble keeping up sometimes. It was probably because he was pissed at what she had said (it had been rather insulting) but then so was she. She never had hated anything or anyone like she did for Kisame right now.

They didn't talk at all. Ino just did her best to follow Kisame, who seemed to be avoiding everybody's shadow. But they didn't seem to have any problems. No one seemed to even give them a second glance. The skies were darkening and the streets were clearing as the first droplets of rain started to fall, and the people were closeting themselves away from the impending rain.

They were both were in a hurry, both were pissed off, and they could see the spires of the shipyard half a dozen blocks east. Maybe that's why neither had paid much attention to the guy with the gun until he opened fire.

Bullets ricocheted on the brick walls near them, biting large holes into the brickwork. It was just a warning shot.

"Stay where you are!"

They listened, both of their muscles coiled and ready to move at the first opportunity.

"Now, I think you have something that belongs to us. If you just let me take her, I'll make sure you get to your ship on the docks. Sounds like a fair deal?"

Kisame had a hand on her arm, and Ino's heart froze.

"Don't you dare," she hissed.

"Don't worry, I learn from my mistakes," Kisame said calmly before he drew his gun quick-draw-style and opened fire. The guy took the shots to the chest, falling to the ground in a slump. Another guy further down the street appeared and commenced picking up where his buddy left off. Bullets chewed up the brickwork once more.

Kisame dragged her down a nearby alley. They ran, crouched as the rain of gun fire continued, the bullets biting at their dirt around their feet. They weaved a crazy trail through alleys, trying to lose the gunman. They ducked into a darkened alley to catch their breath. They saw some guys with heavy rifles running around up the street. Apparently their gunman had friends.

"We can't stay here," Kisame had to almost shout. The rain was pounding down, soaking them both.

Ino nodded ready to follow Kisame. He made to get up from his crouched position and fell on his ass onto the wet pavement.

"_Fuck,_" he hissed, his hands clutching at his knee.

"Let me see," she demanded, delicately prying away Kisame's hands. Despite her anger at him, she would always and forever be a medic first, and that pushed away any differences she might have. At first she didn't know what she was seeing – Kisame was wearing black pants, they were in a dark alley, the rain was running into her eyes and the storm was making everything dusk-dark. But when her hands came away bloody she realized that Kisame had been shot. A little below the knee was her guess, but she couldn't really tell. She unbuttoned her white blouse, her fingers cold and fumbling from the rain.

Kisame stopped her, his eyes wide – probably because of the eyeful, she was only wearing a bra underneath. "What are you doing?"

"You're shot and bleeding, you need a bandage. It's not like no one can see what I'm wearing underneath. Hello, I'm soaked and wearing white." She kept unbuttoning her shirt before creating a makeshift bandage with it for his knee. The white cotton didn't take long to darken with blood.

Kisame gave her a once over before he got up on unsteady legs. "This is almost worth getting shot," he mumbled darkly.

His bad knee was seriously hindering their progress. Their speed was a lot slower, with Kisame using the walls as for support. Over the rain, Ino could still make out the gasps of pain. Gunshot wounds were never pleasant, but getting one to the knee must be excruciating. How he wasn't passing out was beyond her. They only made it a few more blocks before Kisame dragged her into another alley.

"This isn't going to work," Kisame shouted over the rain.

Panic was clear in Ino's voice. "What do you mean? Come on, let's keep going. We're not far!"

Kisame shook his head. "We have seven blocks to go, provided we don't have to detour. I won't make it that far, I can't keep up." He dug around in his duster's pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"You know where the ship is, you can make it there. Get back on the ship and get help. Deidara won't fucking pull shit if Itachi deals with him personally."

The keys to the ship, and to safety, dangled in front of her. It would be so easy to snatch them and walk away. Kisame deserved it.

"Take it already," Kisame growled.

Ino's blue eyes narrowed, grabbing the keys from his hand. And put it back into his pocket, much to his surprise. Not as surprised, though, when she ducked under his arm and settled some of his weight on her like a crutch.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you, what does it look like?" She shouted, frustrated.

"Why?"

She brushed her wet hair out of her face, "Because I'm too fucking nice for my own good."

"Anyone tell you that you're one helluva woman, Ino Yamanaka?"

She rolled her eyes at the comment. If Kisame was able to hold onto that weird sense of humour of his then everything was still all well and good.

They trudged at a slower pace, taking the alleyways. There were plenty of close calls, but they hadn't been spotted yet. They were cautious as mice, poking their heads around the corners before making a move. It felt like forever when they finally were just three or four blocks away. The docks were still crowded despite the rain, so if they could get into the growing crowd that they could hear a few blocks over, they would be fine.

Maybe it was because they were so close that Ino got cocky, she didn't double check that the coast was clear before stepping out. She didn't realize the bullet had been shot until it hit the wall in front of her. She had almost lost her nose!

They doubled back they way they came at a run. Well, they tried to run. The best they could manage was a limping gallop, what with Kisame's bum leg. Ino tried to turn right, but Kisame forced her left.

"But we're going _away_ from the shuttle!" she cried.

"Yeah, and that's where _more_ of those types are going to be coming from," Kisame rationalized.

They dodged down another alley before another volley of gunfire was let loose, bullets eating dirt where they had just stood. The dashed down the alley and ran down another one. They could hear shouts behind them, closing in. They needed to hurry, but they couldn't. And there wasn't anywhere to hide. It wasn't like anyone was going to open their doors and offer them refuge. The only other person on the street was a drenched prostitute.

"Over there," Kisame whispered, jerking his head to where the woman was standing, "In that alley."

Ino wanted to point how foolish that was. That alley wasn't any better than any others. Besides the hooker would probably rat them out first chance she got. Ino helped Kisame walk over to the designated alley, shouts in the distance becoming less than distant. The prostitute ignored them, right up until they tried to go into her dead end alley.

"Shove off, ya hear? If you don't fly off I'll-"

Kisame slapped a roll of cash into her hand. That shut the woman up. "For the use of your alley, ma'am. And you'll get the same once we're done."

The shouts were closer, and the hooker looked edgy. "I don't want no trouble, ya hear?"

Kisame made a show of counting out some paper bills before passing them over. The run-down woman seemed to think about it before greed set in and she tucked away the money.

"Carry on, then."

Ino was thoroughly confused. All those thugs had to do was take one look down the alley and spot them.

Kisame shrugged out of his long duster. "Put your up into a bun, it'll hide the length. And put this on."

Ino did as she was told, doing it as quickly as possible. The jacket was warm to her chilled body, and it smelled of leather and of the musky notes of the cologne Kisame was fond of using. She was about to ask what this was going to do, when voices came closer, hailing the lady of the night at the mouth of the alley. That's when Kisame launched his plan.

One second Ino had her feet firmly on the ground the next she had her back slammed into the wall, gasping loudly. Kisame was holding up her, supporting her by gripping under her thighs. She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was thinking when his mouth slanted across hers, effectively silencing her.

"Shhh," she felt more than heard whispered against her lips. Kisame moved his face away, burying it into her neck just as a thug came to the mouth of the alley to harass the hooker.

"You see anyone came 'round this way? A pretty blonde and big, blue, ugly bruiser of a guy?"

Ino tensed at the description, and she felt Kisame's breath hitch on her neck. She was shaking, worried that any moment they were going to be found. Given their intimate position, Kisame obviously could feel it. She could hear him whispering softly, _Don't worry, it's okay, it's okay_ like a calming mantra. She moved her hands from his shoulders, circling her arms around his neck into a tight hug. She could really use the comfort, despite who it was from.

"Can't say I have."

The thug wasn't impressed. "Yeah, and who's that down in the alley?"

"One of the girl's off of Fleet street. She got a smart mouth on her, and her pimp made sure she's got less of a mouth on her. She can still suck ya off if ya'd like, but she ain't no sight like the pretties on Fleet street. She's with another customer, but maybe I can help _you_ out. It's cold outside, help keep a girl warm?"

"Sure, girly, if I wanted my dick to rot off. I've know where you been."

"If ya gonna be like that then, you can bloody well shove on, lad. I don't want your business if that's how you treat a lady."

The thug scoffed before he spat in the woman's direction. He trudged off, skulking in the rain.

Ino felt Kisame breathe a sigh of relief into her neck and relax. The adrenaline was starting wear off again, and it felt she had been running on it for forever. She was tired, and maybe that's why didn't care that Kisame was nuzzled securely into her neck. Or that he was warm and she was freezing from the rain. Or that he smelled nice, and that it was comforting.

"Alright then, where's the other half?"

Ino snapped out of her thoughts, blushing at the awkward situation she was in. Ino felt Kisame huff, his breath tickling the skin. He let her down gently; how he had managed to hold her up for so long with that bad leg she'd never know.

Kisame gave the woman another wad of cash, and Ino shrugged out of the oversized jacket. The black leather duster reached Kisame's knees but it almost hung at her ankles when she wore it.

"Don't bother," Kisame said, "You need it more than I do right now."

Ino settled the jacket once again her shoulders, coming closer to help Kisame. As they left Ino couldn't help but feel paranoid. It was only when they had moved out of earshot that she voiced her concerns. "Won't that woman tell on us?"

Kisame shrugged. "I hope not, I bloody well paid her enough."

Ino couldn't help the snort that escaped her. It wasn't that funny – really.

It was another game of cat and mouse, with the pair of them being the mice. They dodged in around the alleys, sneaking closer to the docks. Finally, they saw the ship just a few yards away from their alleyway vantage point. And no one seemed to be guarding it.

"I don't like this," Kisame muttered.

"You think it's a trap?" Ino asked, her eyes trying to glean any information in the dark.

"Most definitely. They know it's our only way off planet; they _have _to be keeping an eye on it."

"So what do we do?"

Kisame sighed. "It's not like we've got a choice. We can't stay here. Come on."

"So we're just going to go right up and walk into the trap?" Ino hissed as the edged closer, keeping to the shadows and using other docked ships as cover.

"Like I said, it's not like we got much choice. We can't just sit and _wait."_

Ino hissed, "I know, but _still." _

They weren't even ten feet away now from the small shuttle craft by this point and nothing had jumped out and even said 'boo.' Or try to shoot them. They had also run out of cover. It was nothing but open space for the remaining ten feet.

Kisame grumbles something that sounds like a well used expletive. "You still remember how to shoot?"

"Uh, yeah?" Ino replied, cautious.

Kisame passed her a gun; the same one that he had taken from her at Deidara's place. "We're going to run across. Anything moves, shoot it, got it? Don't worry about aiming too much, just shoot."

Ino gulped, the gun heavy in her hand. "Got it." The gun made an echoing click as she turned off the safety.

"On my count, one..."

Ino could feel the rain running between her shoulder blades. Why the hell was a desert planet like Calor raining?

"...two..."

She could feel all the bruises and scrapes from her adventure on the roof. She kind of still wished she was there. At least all she had just to worry about was falling to death; now she had to worry about getting shot. Both were really terrifying options really.

"...three..."

_I wondered what would have happened if my grandpa had encouraged me to be a lawyer instead of a doctor?_ Ino wondered idly as all her muscles tensed.

"GO!"

They were fleeing across the distance, their feet churning the wet ground into mud. Both of them had their guns aimed down, but were looking for something to shoot at. Ino could feel her heartbeat in her ears, and she kept expecting the _bang_ that would be followed by extreme pain.

It was only when they both were panting with adrenaline and safe with their backs pressed to the shuttle ship did they realize no one had aimed fire at them.

"You sure Deidara's smart enough to lay a trap down? I mean seriously, we must be the only people out here."

A serious look was on Kisame's face as he fingers tapped in the pass code to the ship. "It doesn't make sense."

The door popped open, hissing as the pressure locks were released. They didn't dawdle, and the door was closing behind them the instant they were both inside. Kisame sat down at the control panel, the shuttle humming to life under his control. Ino decided to stand a little longer, leaning against the panel and facing the rear exit.

"How long is it gonna take to get up and out of the atmosphere?" Ino asked, closing her eyes. She was exhausted. She wanted to go home and collapse on her bed.

Kisame was still tapping co-ordinates at the control panel, his attention on the work. "Once the engine is up to full power, shouldn't take more than five minutes."

Ino nodded, opening her eyes as she sighed. She rolled her head back, trying to work out the kinks. Her her eyes widened at what she saw.

"KISAME!"

Two gunshots echoed in the shuttle.

* * *

_A/N: _Answer one cliff-hanger and leave you with another! How cruel am I?


	7. Dark Side of the Moon Andromeda7

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So, if you've figured it out, this is going to be an AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 2. Space ; this chapter has been split into two because of it's length. The second half will be posted soon enough.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

Dark Side of the Moon Andromeda-7

Ino's eyes widened as she called out, "KISAME!"

Everything felt like it was suspended in syrup and time was grinding to a halt. She registered hearing two rounds of gunfire and the heavy thud as a body hit the ship's floor. She just couldn't put it into context.

"Ino! INO! For God's sake answer me! Are you alright?"

She wanted to answer, she could tell that Kisame was worried; it was obvious by the stress in his voice. There was just a serious problem with the connection from her brain to her mouth. She was able to nod though.

"Ino, come on, you need to give me the gun now. It's alright, okay?"

Gun? She dazedly was able to focus on her hands, outstretched and shaking. A gun was still cocked in them, despite her trembling. _How'd that get there?_

"Ino," Kisame spoke softly, "I'm going to take the gun away now, alright?"

She felt stupid that all she could do was nod. _It's shock, I'm in shock._ That realization made her want to laugh. She could feel her lips twitch in an almost smile, before her motor functions shut down again. She still felt Kisame carefully unwrap her fingers from the gun. It wasn't until he had safely holstered it that he swept her into bone crushing hug.

"God, don't scare me like that," he whispered into her hair. She almost felt ready to unravel, tears were threatening. This day had been such total crap.

"Did I get him?" she whispered back, not sure herself what she meant.

"Yeah, you got him. You've got the best damn reaction time I've ever seen," Kisame answered, pride evident in his tone.

Ino looked out the corner of her eye to see a human body dumped into a heap on the floor. Dark red liquid was pooling into a growing puddle.

_I killed that man, _she realized with a twisting in her gut like a knife. She had seen plenty of death as a medic, but never had she been responsible for killing someone.

"Oh God," she moaned.

It was coming back now in flashes. Leaning against the console, and looking up. Her eyes had found a stranger, his feet and arms stretched out, clinging to the support beams of the ceiling of the shuttle. It was a smart place to hide – the only spot really in the small craft. She could see the surprise on his face of being found, then he reached for the gun. She remembered screaming out, realizing that Kisame would never be able to reach his own weapon in time. The clinical part of her brain, the part that had been trained for medical emergencies, had clicked in, her body reacting without even thinking.

"Oh God," she whispered again.

Kisame smoothed her hair, "It was him or us. If you hadn't shot him, his shot wouldn't have gone wild."

The blonde medic nodded numbly. "Can we get back to the _Courtesan_ now, please?"

Kisame squeezed her a little tighter. "No problem. You just sit there, in that chair, and I'll be right back okay?"

Ino nodded again. _I seriously need to come up with some better response than just nodding. Maybe when the shock wears off I'll remember how._

She concentrated on the dashboard, ignoring the shuffling and the grunts. She was distantly aware that Kisame was moving the body; maybe getting rid of it? The thought made her guts twist painfully.

A flicker of motion through the windshield caught her eye. Men with guns were circling closer. _Shit._

"Kisame?" Ino said, her voice cracking and weak. Had he heard?

The first officer dropped whatever he was doing; quite literally if the thud was any indication. For a man with a screwed up leg, Kisame moved pretty fast to the console. She heard him whisper an expletive before he went to action. The already idling engine hummed as Kisame pushed buttons and flicked switches. They started to steadily rise into the air.

That's when the-not-so-nice-guys-with-guns decided it was time to start shooting at them. Ringing _pings _were heard as the bullets ricocheted off the hull. Thankfully they didn't have heavy artillery; the hull of the shuttle was meant to take such hits like that from space debris when entering the atmosphere. It was nothing more than fleabites.

Under Kisame's careful hand, they easily rose higher than any gunfire could, and Kisame was already contacting the _Courtesan._

"_Courtesan, _this is Shuttle One. Do you copy?"

The radio crackled with life and a familiar voice sounded off. "_What the hell, Kisame! You realize you're three hours late?" _

"Hi to you too, Haku," Kisame wryly replied.

"_Oh don't give me that shit, old man. We've been worried sick! Zabuza had half a mind of going down there and dragging your sorry ass back up here. And I think Itachi would have let him, too."_

Ino saw Kisame flinch from the corner of her eye. "I'll give Itachi a full report when I get back on the ship, 'kay? "

"_Did we have trouble with the delivery?" _Haku's concern was obvious despite the radio's poor audio quality.

"A little bit, just get Zabuza down here when we dock. We've got some heavy _trash_ that needs to be tossed."

"_You know how Itachi feels about bringing on trash, Kisame. We have fares to worry about."_

"Yeah, well, kind of left in a hurry. I'll explain when we dock."

"_You damn well better. We're locking on to your co-ordinates now. We'll pick you up in five."_

"Alright, ten-four, Haku."

The signal finally went dead. Kisame sighed before standing up from his seat. "We'll be back on the ship soon. We just gotta sit tight now."

Ino tucked her legs underneath her; she felt cold inside and out. She was still wearing Kisame's long-coat, but any of his residual heat had long ago gone away. Now it was just heavy with his smell and dripping with rainwater.

How Kisame was able to still walk around on a knee with a bullet it, and after the exhausting day, she had no idea.

"You thirsty? You probably should drink something. Do you want water? You should really have some water."

Ino barely had the energy to quirk an eyebrow; she just accepted the glass of water that was thrust at her. She gulped it down, barely noticing the strange aftertaste. She just assumed it was from the being stored in the shuttle's water tank for too long.

She felt so tired. It was a tired feeling that settled in her bones and radiated to her muscles. But she could still feel the feather light touches of Kisame's fingers on her scalp; he was standing behind her, he must be aggravating his knee by doing that. She couldn't find the energy to snipe at him, she was enjoying the contact despite how she could feel how stiff her hair was from grime.

"I must look like a drowned rat, or something," she mumbled.

"No, you just look like a girl who had a bad day," was the soft response.

"I'm so tired."

"Then sleep."

"You gonna watch? Make sure it's safe?"

"Of course, sweet thing."

MWMWMWMWMW

The bed she woke up in was definitely not hers. For one, it had a bit of a view. Not much, just a tiny port hole, but it was better than anything in the passenger's dorm. She could see black dotted with little pinpricks of light. It was infinite, and she got that small feeling she always got when looking out into the black.

"Looks like your awake finally."

Ino drowsily lulled her head towards the familiar voice. "Hey, Haku." Ino couldn't help but wince at the raspiness of her voice.

"Hey," a soft maternal smile spread on Haku's face, "how you feeling?"

"Like crap." And it was the truth. There was a heavy feeling in all her limbs and there was an ache in her skull. There was also a persistent fuzziness with her thought process and a nasty, cloying taste on her tongue. She recognized the symptoms.

_That bastrad drugged me._

Ino was torn between being thankful and pissed. She probably wouldn't have slept well without whatever Kisame had put into the water. But then, she hated the idea that he gave her something without her consent. The two of them were going to have words about that.

Her mood was not helped by the niggling in her stomach from guilt. All in all, she felt like total crap.

"Don't worry, it'll go away. You should get some more sleep."

Ino shook her head in small defiance. Even though her muscles were already becoming even heavier with sleep she didn't want to. There was stuff she had to do.

"I can't. Kisame has a bullet in his leg. We didn't see the guy with gun until it was too late, and we had to keep going. We should have stopped somewhere. You can't walk on a leg like that but he did and... and I need to make sure he's okay. He could get infection or... or"

The medic knew in the back of her mind that she was rambling. But she was starting to panic. How long had she been asleep? Kisame must be in so much pain. Jerk, he may be, but he didn't deserve it.

"I shouldn't be here." She tried to get up from the bed, but Haku laid a strong arm across her shoulders.

"Don't worry about that old bastard. He's already been looked after. Bullet is out, and he's all stitched up and is stuck on bed rest."

Ino hadn't expected that. "How?"

Haku wore a prideful look. "I know a little bit, you know. Before you came along I wasn't just the pilot, I was our impromptu medic, keeping our boys mostly whole. Though you have a neater hand than I do, I will admit."

"You went to medical school?" Ino asked, a little incredulous.

Haku shrugged. "Nothing fancy like your Coalition education, but I took a few years back on my home planet. Mostly because my parents wanted it for me. I hated it but it did bring me one good thing. It was how I met Zabuza."

This was something that Ino never had expected. "Really? How?"

A wistful look fell on Haku's face. It looked like it was going to be a good story. "Oh, this was years and years ago. I must have been sixteen or seventeen. I was learning at our local hospital, under the supervision of a doctor, when this hulk of a man came in all torn up into Emerg. Now see, our little hospital was real small; only a handful of doctors at any given time. It was also late, and it had been a busy night too. A few boys were being stitched up from barfights and a lady was giving birth. So everyone's hands were full."

Ino's eyes knew her eyes must have been wide. She'd always been a sucker for a good story, especially potentially romantic ones. "So what happened?"

"Well, Zabuza wasn't torn up too badly. He wasn't even bleeding that much, so _I _got to stitch him up. I will admit that he kind of scared me a little bit. He was one of the tallest men I've ever laid eyes on, and the scrawny boys I knew were no comparison. And he kept giving me this real intense look! I was so nervous! And he wouldn't even take any painkillers! I thought he was nuts, but thinking back, it makes complete sense."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

A mischievous look twinkled in Haku's eyes. "Because he knew the authorities would be coming after him and he didn't want to be slow about moving when he had to. And they did. Turned out Zabuza had come in from a badly run bank job a few towns over."

Ino had no problems imagining Zabuza robbing a bank, or coming into a hospital after being shot to pieces without any gall. That man had some ignorant pride. "So what did he do? Did they catch him?"

The pilot shook her head fervently. "Nope! I saw the local sheriff coming in and _knew_ they were after Zabuza, so I went to warn him. He was ready to hop out the window when I came in! Stupid idiot would have broken his damn foot. It took some wrangling but I finally was able to convince him that I wasn't going to turn him over, and I was able to sneak him out the back."

"You helped him!" What if you had been caught?"

The wistful look came back on Haku's face. "I wasn't thinking about that. I guess I was kind of head over heels for him already, and I _knew_ that I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. A little bit stupid I guess, huh?"

Ino couldn't help the smile on her face. "I think it's a little bit sweet. So what, did he whisk you away or what?"

Haku snorted. "Hardly, he left without so much as a thank you, the asshole. I thought I would never see him again. But I did, three weeks later. All torn up and bloody, _again. _And that's how it went for about a year. Zabuza would get himself all banged up and then he'd sneak in and see me. Though after the third or fourth time we had some kind of code so he didn't have to sneak into the hospital all the time."

Haku was practically beaming, thinking back on the memories, and Ino couldn't help be a little bit jealous. She stuffed it down though; Haku deserved her happiness even if it was with a man that Ino found terrifying. To each their own.

"During that time we got really close. He was just so different than anyone I met. He knew what he wanted and he didn't have any problems getting it whatever way he could," a wry smile quirked on Haku's lips, "myself included. Though for the longest while, I didn't know _what _he wanted from me. I thought I was just a medic to him. That's how I got on the ship you know. He told me that he was leaving the planet and taking a job with an old friend of his on a ship and that they needed a medic. And he knew that I could be trusted and did I want the job? Well, I was so star struck with that man I wouldn't have denied him anything. So I said of course. And that's how I got on the _Courtesan._"

"And here we are?" Ino provided.

"And here we are," Haku agreed with a smile.

Haku got up, her knees creaking a little. "Do you want something to drink? Or eat?"

Ino lolled her head on her pillow before she answered, "Just water. My throat is terribly parched."

Haku poured cool water from a nearby pitcher into a beat-up tumbler – industrial-made plastic that was showing it's age – and passed it to the worn out medic. Ino sipped cautiously. The water felt wonderful on her throat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But sleep for a little bit longer, then we'll move you back to your room, alright?"

MWMWMWMWMWMWWMW

She spent the next three days in bed. Not because she was physically ill; the myriad of scrapes and bruises she had accumulated were already fading. Nothing would serve as a reminder of that awful day on that desert planet. Except for her memories, of course.

That was what had kept her in bed. She still felt off. It wasn't everyday someone was held hostage by a possible terrorist, had a harrowing escape and killed a bad guy. Oh yeah, the last item was definitely giving her guilt. It wasn't as bad as it was before, where she could barely function. It didn't have her to the point of endless tears. As long as she didn't think about it too much, it was a just a heavy weight on her heart.

Haku had been a great help, a wonderful shoulder to cry on, really. She listened, and Ino just needed to let it spill out of her in torrents. She felt emotionally well enough to go back to her own quarters, which Zabuza was probably glad for. It meant he could go back to his shared bunk with Haku. Ino wasn't sure where Zabuza had slept the day and night that she had been bedridden. Aside from Haku, she hadn't seen anyone. Not even a patient.

Sasuke had been moved out of the medical bay (finally) and settled into his own quarters again. Itachi was probably doing whatever Itachi did. She didn't see Zabuza normally, so his absence was to be expected. Kisame was probably still on bed rest. Or he was avoiding her.

Both of them had said some nasty things, and the job had gone so awfully wrong. Ino wasn't exactly sure where she stood with the first officer now. She was pissed at him, for a multitude of reasons, but she missed him. Even he was one of the crassest, arrogant, son of b-

"How's my medic?" a familial voice sing-songed.

"Kisame," Ino said without inflection. She kept her attention on the supply budget sheet she was working on. They were running low on gut for sutures and painkillers. Something they needed but Ino wasn't sure how well getting those supplies was going to swing when they needed to resupply. How the hell did the _Courtesan_ manage to keep the Coalition of their trail? They must do some serious doctoring on their books to look like they kept their noses clean. Meaning she would have to. Fuck, what a pain.

"Are you listening?"

Ino looked up from her work. She had completely missed what Kisame had said. "I'm listening," she lied.

Kisame rolled his eyes before he hopped onto an examination table. "In that case you had better get hurry up and get your hands on me and do your thing. I'd like to make this fast, if you don't mind."

Ino couldn't help the blush from rising to her cheeks. The memory of being pressed hard against a wall in the rain was suddenly very present. "Uh, say what?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow at her. "Haku wanted me to have you check my knee out, seeing as you're the medical officer and all."

The blonde blinked owlishly. Totally not what her gutter-stained mind had lead her to believe. "Oh, okay. Sure, no problem. Just, uh, roll up your pant leg and lemme have a look." Ino flicked the switch to turn the glass of the medical bay opaque and to swish the door shut. Well, this wasn't going to be awkward.

Ino seemed to find every excuse to stall. She took her time getting the proper tools. Then lining them just so. Getting Haku's report so she could cross-reference. Putting on her sterilized gloves, even. Nothing seemed to take long enough though.

"Alright let's see," Ino asked as she sidled up. She could smell Kisame's cologne, warm and masculine, with the underlying scent of leather from his jacket. It wasn't a bad smell. It was very nice, actually. Maybe too nice. _I'm supposed to be mad at him, remember that!_ Which was hard with that memory of the rain-drenched alleyway at the front her mind.

Kisame obliged, and Ino let her fingers run over the site of the injury, hiding her shyness under professionalism. The gun wound was small with close, tight, and even black stitches keeping it closed. The bullet hadn't gone into the knee joint like she had originally suspected, but several inches lower. It had been lodged into the tibia bone, however, according to the report. Her fingers felt swelling, but that was to be expected. It didn't seem to be infected, and the wound was healing well. The stitches could be removed soon.

Awkward silence stretched between them as Ino examined Kisame's leg. Ino was sure that under normal circumstances the first officer would have cracked an off-colour joke. Or bitched or something. There was nothing.

"Well," Ino said, clapping gloved hands together, "you're fine. Haku did a good job. So, yeah, I'm done. You can go. Bye." _Oh this is sooooo not awkward._

Kisame sighed heavily, rolling his pantleg down. "Uh, Ino, look," Kisame nervously rubbed his hand over his face, wincing at the bruise high on cheek. As Ino had predicted, her punch had left a pretty-coloured bruise on the first officer's face.

"This is yours," Kisame held out a small disk, a mon card.

Ino folded her arms, not taking the offered item. "What is it?" she asked, suspicious.

Kisame shrugged. "Think of it like hazard pay. Or worker's comp."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Or hush money. I already told the Captain once that I would keep my mouth shut. He doesn't have to feel that he needs to buy me off."

The first officer wasn't deterred. "You earned it, Ino, just like any one of us. It's your cut. It's what you're owed, Captain even says so."

Ino couldn't help the snort of disbelief. "Please. What money did you make off that job? Let's be honest, if I hadn't gone with you to Mephtoph what would have happened? Nothing. You wouldn't have gotten shot, and Deidara would have paid with no fuss."

_I wouldn't have this heavy guilt settling on me, and I wouldn't have nightmares about the man I shot._

"You don't know that. Deidara's never been right in the head. He was bound to snap on us sooner or later, it was just bad luck that he used you for an excuse."

"That may be true but you really showed your true colours. I can't trust you," Ino spit out, refusing to meet Kisame's eyes. She missed the hurt that flickered there momentarily.

"I said I was sorry about leavin' you. And I _was_ coming back, honest. Besides, I didn't act any different than if it had been Sasuke, or Zabuza down there."

For some reason, that explanation really burned. "Oh, that makes me feel _sooo_ much better, really. I'm so glad at least I get the same equal disdain as everybody else. Really cheers me up. Here I thought you were treating me special, but it's just business as usual with you."

Kisame hissed in frustration. "That's not what I meant, and you know it, woman. I knew you could handle yourself, just like anyone else on this ship. And I was right." Kisame hopped off the examination table, his full height towering over her. "You proved you're more than capable. I'd trust you to watch my back anytime."

Ino shook her head. "And I don't trust you. You're too damn smooth. And a criminal."

Frustration was showing in Kisame's voice. "You trust Haku. Damn buddy-buddy with 'im."

"Haku has never yelled at me. Called me names, or disrespected me. Or mislead me about how dangerous a certain client was. Or drugged me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kisame yelled.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. You put a damn tranq in my drink on the shuttle, and don't say there wasn't because there was. I wouldn't have slept for a damn near day if I hadn't. I could also bloody well taste it."

She knew that she had him. It was the frustrated growl that he uttered. "You know what? You're half mad. I've had it with you, woman. I can't wait 'til you get off this damn ship."

"Neither can I," she hissed right back. She had filed the transfer request earlier that day. If Itachi was fast about it she could get off at the next planet, a few days away.

The door hissed open and closed when Kisame left, and after the loud argument the medical bay seemed eerily silent. Her favourite place on the whole ship seemed a whole lot colder.

MWMWMWMWW

The next few days were quiet. The only person she really saw was Haku on a regular basis. Kisame, her usual daily tormentor, hadn't shown his bruised face. Not even at the dinner table. He was very obviously avoiding her.

Haku had pleaded with her to apologize. That stung. Ino didn't think she had done anything wrong. It was all Kisame's fault, after all. Stupid idiot. Haku was under the illusion that Ino had hurt the first officer's feelings. That was a joke and a half. Kisame having feelings. Really funny joke.

Ino couldn't even find the cheer and energy to deal with her patients. She felt bad for that. They deserved better care than having her being a grump. The guilt from that didn't help her mood.

_This is the last day,_ she reminded herself. They would be arriving shortly on a wealthy second-order planet, Andromeda-5. Really, it just was a successful terra-formed moon that circled a gas giant. But it had a Coalition base. A small one, but a station nonetheless. She could finally get off the _Courtesan_ with her transfer papers. It was going to be a mess, trying to find another placement. She could imagine the disappointment her parents would feel to find out the news. A transfer counted as a fail in most eyes.

"Tidying up?" a soft voice asked. It was strangely familiar.

When Ino turned around she almost dropped the equipment she was cleaning. "C-captain?"

Itachi stood lazily in the door of the medical bay. He looked completely different under the bright fluorescent lights. In the dark of the navigation room, Itachi had been a series of impressions, a series of shadows. Now, those impressions were realized under the full light.

Itachi looked older than his voice belied. He had to be younger than Kisame, yet the lines under his eyes and the age in those dark eyes said otherwise. The fluorescent lights seemed to drain Itachi's skin of any colour, contrasting even more with his black hair, and the dark clothes he wore. Itachi did not look like a healthy or happy man.

"What do I owe the pleasure, sir?" Ino nearly sputtered out, nervous as a caged bird. She had only seen Itachi once, and the last meeting hadn't been exactly friendly.

Itachi tossed some papers onto a medical table. She recognized her handwriting on most of the documents. "I've come to discuss you're resignation from the _Courtesan._" Itachi's fingers dialled in numbers on the automatic door. It swished shut and locked at the same time the windows went opaque.

This was making her very nervous. "Did I forget to fill something out?"

A minute shake of the head. "No. Everything was filled out."

"So what's there to discuss, sir?" Ino asked, nervousness bubbling over into her voice. There was something about Itachi that disturbed her, but she knew that from the first time she had met him.

"I'm not entirely satisfied for your reasons of resignation and request for a transfer." Itachi picked up a document and Ino noted that Itachi had the small vanity of painting his nails a royal purple. It was something the upper class did on some planets.

"And I quote, 'though a professional and respectful atmosphere, there is an inability to compromise with members of the crew, and a lack of opportunity for practical application of necessary skills.' Now, it seems to be me that you're saying a lot of nothing."

"Sir, I-" the blonde medic started, but Itachi held up a hand of silence.

"You've also saved the life of my brother, and my first officer. I would like the truth, Yamanaka."

Ino sighed. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was sure that Kisame's report of Calor wasn't going to line up with hers.

"Does it involve the hostage situation you were forced into on Calor?"

Ino did nothing to hide her shock. "Uh, yes."

Another minute nod from the Captain. "Don't hold Kisame responsible. He knows what he's doing, and it was best course of action, I assure you."

"He left me," she whispered.

Itachi's face was still impassive, sympathy didn't even flicker in his eyes. "And had it been me, or anyone else on the ship in your place, it wouldn't have changed Kisame's decision. In fact, it probably would have been easier for him."

Ino didn't try to hide the sarcasm in her tone. "Oh, I'm sure it would have."

Itachi's expression grew a little cold. "Yes, it would have, because we would have understood. You, on the other hand, do not."

Ino froze a little. Itachi almost sounded angry without sounding angry. It was damn scary. "I fail to see how this relates, sir."

"Because my first officer is sulking about doing his job. I also refuse to assist in his cowardice."

Ino would have gotten snippy with anybody else for the roundabout answer. She didn't dare try with Itachi. "Sir?"

"You're more beneficial on this ship. I'm denying your request for resignation and a transfer."

"Wait, you can't do that!"

Itachi raised one eyebrow, though his expression remained stoic. "I think I just di-"

A bleep, followed by Haku's voice, interrupted Itachi. _-Captain?-_

Itachi sighed, tapping the piece of tech installed behind his ear. "Yes, Haku, what is it?"

_-We've received a distress call, from the darkside of the moon Andromeda-7.-_

The dry tone in Itachi's voice indicated he was not pleased. "Ignore it. A Coalition ship will pick them up."

_-But Captain, it's from Sakura.-_

Ino saw Itachi's expression flicker for the very first time. "What does she want?"

_-She requests assistance. Her shuttle is damaged.-_

Itachi thought for a moment before he responded. "Fine, change course, Haku. We'll pick her up."

Itachi turned to leave, but Ino called out. "Wait! We need to stop at Adromeda-5! I need to get off!"

Itachi dialled the unlock code. "You're request has been denied, Yamanaka. You will remain as the medical officer on this ship. Now if you'll excuse me, we'll reach the Andromeda-7 in little less than hour and I have preparations to make."


	8. Scheming Afoot

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So, if you've figured it out, this is going to be an AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is ; this chapter has been split into two because of it's length._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Scheming Afoot

It was suffice to say that Ino wasn't pleased when Itachi left. Her request had been denied. Not something that usually happened. She wasn't even sure it was legal. And there wasn't anything she could do about it. If she couldn't leave with an honourable discharge, well... her career would be pretty much shot.

Ino didn't know whether to cry or scream in frustration. She settled for saying "fuck it" and leaving the medical bay in a huff. She was going to her dorm to sulk in peace.

Not that it helped any.

She attempted a nap, but she kept tossing and turning. Reading didn't help either, because she didn't have the attention for it. She just landed up in this mind-dulling state that just made her mental state fuzzy.

So she more than jumped when there was a knock on the door and practically tripped over herself running to answer it.

She punched the unlocking code into the keypad, the knocks still pounding on the door.

"Geezus, give me a minute, will you?" Ino muttered under her breath as the door slid open.

She got another surprise at who was at paying her a visit. Dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. And a dark, displeased look.

_Ah, the younger Uchiha. Lovely. Just frickin' lovely._

"Yes?" Ino asked, suddenly subconscious of herself. She had dressed down, her clothes more for comfort than anything; sweat pants and a skimpy tank were not really something to impress anyone. Especially a guy you liked (but didn't like because he was brat) that didn't seem to care if you walked in front of a hover-bus.

Sasuke jerked his thumb down the hall. "You're wanted in navigation."

"Um, why?"

Sasuke gave her a glare and a frustrated snort, "Because my brother wants you there, for _some _reason."

Ino's mind didn't really know how to process this information, and apparently she didn't move fast enough for Sasuke.

"Uh, _now_ would be good."

Ino snapped into action at the sharp tone in Sasuke's voice, immediately making her feel like an idiot.

"I guess I better go, then," she said, trying to regain a casual composure after literally jumping into the hall.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and walked in the direction of the bridge. Ino had nothing else to do but follow. _And hurray for more awkward moments,_ Ino thought as she trailed behind.

The door was open to the navigation room, and the noise of two people having a heated discussion could be heard. It was obvious that whoever it was, was trying to keep their voices low; clearly they wanted the matter kept private. And here Ino was, following Sasuke into the middle of it.

Ino stepped into the threshold of the navigation room, hearing the tail-end of the conversation more clearly.

A woman Ino's age was pacing, her pastel pink hair a mess from her fingers constantly running through it. She was still wearing a tight flight suit, and there was a vivid gash on her proud forehead.

"It's not that complicated, Itachi! You're being over-analytical, like you always are."

The person across from the stranger, looking the most aggravated that Ino had ever seen, was Itachi. His eyes were narrowed, and his arms were crossed across his chest. His expression was still stoic, but it was the vibe in the air that was the tell-all. Itachi was not impressed.

Itachi was about to respond, but he noticed Ino's and Sasuke's arrival. "We will continue this discussion later, Sakura."

The woman, Sakura, huffed, which earned a chuckle from Kisame, causing Ino to jump. He had been lounging in a dark corner of the room, where she couldn't see him.

Kisame noticed her noticing him, and his chuckle quickly died. Ino pointedly didn't look at him. Sakura raised a bloodied an eyebrow to Itachi at the exchange. The captain answered with an inaudible sigh.

Much louder, the captain softly commanded, "Sasuke, you have other work to do. Yamanaka, close the door behind you."

The door hissed closed behind her, adding an ominous air to the poorly-lit control room.

There seemed to a tension in the air, or it could have just been the lack of conversation.

"You asked for me, sir?" Ino asked, tucking her hands behind her back.

Itachi gave a minute tilt of the head towards the pink-haired stranger. "Sakura needs medical attention, see to it."

_So this must be Sakura,_ Ino thought, appraising the other woman. Ino noticed she received the same scrutiny.

Something about Ino must have met Sakura's approval, because she stepped forward, not without a complaint though. "Honestly, I'm alright, you worry too much, it's just a scratch. When did you become such an old man, Itachi?"

Still, Sakura stood silent as Ino quickly examined her. The gash needed some anti-bacterial skin glue, so it would knit back to together faster and be less likely to scar. Ino couldn't really do much else, Sakura seemed perfectly sound.

"Done! You're as good as new," Ino said as she finished. It had been an easy enough job to do; she wasn't sure why she had been called down. Ino was positive that even Kisame or Itachi would have been able to make a good patch job.

Ino was also dying to know how Sakura would have gotten the gash. She remembered Haku mentioning something about shuttle damage over the comm...

"You're dismissed then, Yamanaka," Itachi said softly, though there was intensity in his voice. It was obvious he wanted to continue the earlier conversation with Sakura.

Sakura made a face. Clearly she knew what Itachi intended, too. She looped her arms through Ino's and guided the pair of them towards the door.

"I'm starving, how about you?" Sakura beamed at the blonde.

"We still have things to discuss, Sakura," Itachi warned.

Sakura flashed him a smile. Ino admired the other woman for her candour. How anyone could be that chipper to such a cold, cynical man was beyond her.

"And we _will._ Just _later._ I need to eat. You and Kisame can talk shop 'til I get back, m'kay? Poke more holes into my glorious plan. That's what you two are good at," she teased.

"Sakura," Itachi warned again, but the door swished closed behind them, cutting him effectively off. Ino did see Kisame give either her or Sakura a wry smile before the door slid home.

Ino was staring at the door, thinking about how she would have gotten her ass handed to her if she had pulled the same stunt Sakura just had when a voice dragged her from those thoughts.

"Sakura Haruno," a name and a handshake were offered by the pink-haired woman.

"Ino Yamanaka," Ino shook the offered hand. She noted that Sakura had a lot of scars running across her knuckles, and rough calluses on her fingers.

"So you're the new medic, huh?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. Pink locks fell over her face, obscuring bright green eyes.

"Yep, and you're the one causing all the excitement, huh?" It was easy to talk to Sakura. The other woman had a friendliness, and confidence to her that was just inviting. _She reminds me of my study buddies back at medical school_.

Sakura laughed, "Word getting around already? I'm getting quite the reputation."

They entered the kitchen, and Sakura instantly gravitated towards the cupboards with the food. "Pfft, I swear, it's the same protein staples from when I left," Sakura muttered as she pulled out vacuum-sealed packs.

Ino slid into a chair while in thought. "You don't come to the ship often?"

Sakura shook her head, sending her shoulder-length hair flying. "It's been more than a year since I was here last."

The blonde medic raised her eyebrows. "That's a long time, why did you leave?"

Sakura paused. "It's ... complicated. There were a lot of reasons, but really, I just needed to do my own thing. As great as it is being the medic, I'm more of a general freelancer. It sucks being the one stitching everyone else up all the time. You know?"

"Wait, you're the old medic? I thought Haku was."

"You're right on both accounts. Haku was the original medic, but I took over the position."

"How'd that happen?" Ino asked, genuinely curious. As much as the fact the entire crew had their hands dirty with crime, they certainly did have interesting stories to tell. Way better than her medical friends' stories about how drunk they were that one time or another.

Sakura shrugged. "Through friend of a friend. Sasuke is buddies with my friend, Naruto, and Naruto sort of arranged my employment."

Ino heard the stove turn on, and food sizzling in oil. Apparently, Sakura had found something edible.

"That doesn't make much sense, hiring another medic when you already have one," Ino remarked.

_Unless you really do need two. And given the trouble these people get into..._

Another shake of the head from Sakura. "Oh no. Haku was still the medical officer. I just got hired as an extra gu- uh... person. See, Itachi was still flying the ship back then."

Ino noticed the slip up. "So you used to the same work that Kisame does now?"

Sakura tilted her head as she shrugged, an attempt to look nonchalant. "Sort of, yeah, you could say that. So what about you?"

"I went to medical school, got a temporary placement here. That's about it. Nothing too exciting."

"School, hmm?"

Ino knew by Sakura's tone what the other woman was thinking; Coalition. But there was no comment on it. A truce seemed to be building, as long one ignored the other's connections to the law (or lack of it) everything was well and good. How long it was going to last, Ino wasn't sure. Hopefully for however long she had to deal with the other woman.

"Yep."

"It's not exactly what they teach in the books, is it?" Sakura asked, turning around.

Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, definitely not."

Sakura pulled a seat across from the blonde, letting her food pop and hiss as it cooked in the background. "You know what you're gonna do when your placement ends?"

It was Ino's turn to shrug. "I was hoping to get on to a, um, commercial ship."

"Why not stay here?"

That made Ino laugh loudly for several moments before she thought maybe it might be considered rude. "No offense, I'm sure you find everyone accommodating but they don't exactly like me much."

"Itachi trusts you, which is what counts. Otherwise he wouldn't have been let anywhere _near_ the bridge. And I can see that Kisame likes you more than enough."

Ino released another snort of laughter, in particular to the last comment. "If you say so," she said in sarcastic tones.

Sakura gave her an incredulous look, but decided not to comment.

"Sakura," a smooth voice called out from the door.

A small, tight smile graced Sakura's face. "Sasuke! Come here, you!"

Ino watched as Sasuke was pulled into a bone-crushing hug that he only fought against half-heartedly. The hidden smile tugging at the corners of his mouth hardened something in her heart. It was obvious what the boy who never cracked a smile thought about the pink-haired medic.

_I've been competing with a woman who he hasn't seen a year. Wonderful_.

Ino got up to leave, but not without being noticed.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, "Where you going?"

Ino just gave a frustrated shrug of her shoulders, "I've got stuff to do, like reorganizing the medical cabinets."

"Huh? Can't it wait?"

Ino wore a bitter smile. "Nope, very important you see. You two catch up, 'kay?"

"Ino," Sakura called out in despairing tones. Ino was already out in the hall, feeling the claws of jealousy tearing into her heart. Sasuke might be an ass, but the rejection still stung regardless.

_God I feel stupid._

MWMWMWWMW

Ino could tell there was scheming afoot, but she didn't know about what. It had to do with Sakura; some kind of job or heist or something. Whatever it was, it smelled of illegality. Not that she really knew. She had avoided pretty much everyone over the past few days. She wasn't in the socializing mood.

Not that she had anyone to really talk to. It wasn't like she was buddy-buddy with Zabuza, or Sasuke. Kisame and her were still resolutely not speaking to each other. And she couldn't summon up the energy to talk to Sakura without getting snippy.

It wasn't fair to Sakura, but Ino couldn't talk to the other girl without having her mind screaming, _Why couldn't it be me? What do you have that I don't?_

Avoidance was the best course of action. Haku didn't ask, and Ino didn't bitch. It seemed the pilot wanted to stay clean of any possible drama. Good choice, but aggravating, because that left Ino in her current state. Lonely.

It in was the quiet hours in her medical lab that she missed Kisame with his obnoxious attitude and smarmy smile, even his crude, double-entendre comments. He really made life a hell of lot more interesting on the ship.

There was a rapping knock on the doorframe of the medical bay. "You coming for dinner?" Haku's soft voice called out.

Ino sighed, running a hand through her lengthy bangs.

"Come on, you've been cooped up by yourself too long. I insist."

Ino sighed again, "Oh come on, Haku..."

Haku tugged on her arm, leading her away from the medical and toward the mess. "Don't, 'oh, Haku' me, missy. You're going to eat."

Ino didn't resist much. She was craving human company, and she missed the robust energy of the crew eating together. She might get lucky though, and it might not be a full house. However, when they did arrive in the mess hall, it was: all the crew were present minus Itachi.

_Just eat your food and then leave. It's no big deal. You just have to sit and stay quiet. No conversation necessary._

She filled her plate, having a quiet conversation with Haku. Everyone else was too busy with the talk at the table to pay her much mind. Out of habit, Ino went to her usual seat, next to the brunette pilot, but a hand at her elbow stopped her short.

"Sit here, there's a spot," Sasuke offered.

Ino was positive her eyes bugged straight of her head. "Uh, sure?" Ino looked to Haku for guidance, but the brunette shrugged and looked just as surprised. Varied levels of confusion seemed to be on everyone else's face. Kisame looked suspicious, and was looking at Sasuke like he was a complicated puzzle. Zabuza was giving Kisame these cautious looks. Sakura, picking up on the mood, looked like someone who didn't know what happening.

_Oooooookaaaaaaay... I'm not the only one who's thinking this is a little out of character._

It just kept getting stranger.

"So what have you been doing?" Sasuke asked all polite and considerate. Like a person who genuinely cared.

Cautious, Ino replied, "Good, I guess?

"You don't sound very sure," Sasuke teased. "There must have been something okay about the day?"

Ino shrugged, her attention on her food. If she didn't know better, she might have thought Sasuke was flirting with her. "Not really, it was pretty boring. Kinda quiet, you know?"

"I bet, especially now that I'm not sleeping there anymore. Must get lonely."

"Sometimes?" Ino provided, not sure where this was going. She noticed that Sakura was now the one wearing the look of suspicion, and Haku looked concerned. There was an emotionless mask on Kisame's face, and Zabuza was intent on reading that blank expression Kisame wore.

"If it ever gets too quiet, I could drop by sometime?" Sasuke offered.

Ino couldn't help the exhilaration her chest. Oh, she knew flirting, and this was a case definition of flirting. She wasn't sure why Sasuke was flirting with her, but she did know she certainly liked it. "Mm, sure. I'd like tha-"

The screech of a chair being pushed back cut her off. Kisame grabbed his plate roughly and left in a flurry of dark leather and a bad temper.

_What's his problem?_ Ino wondered.

Sakura sighed; giving a Sasuke a disparaging look before following Kisame out. That seemed to be Sasuke's cue as well, because he excused himself. Not before he whispered in her ear that he hoped to see her around.

"Boy, I'd like a word with you," Zabuza growled, following Sasuke out into the hall. He abandoned his dinner on the table.

Haku raised an eyebrow at Ino, and the blonde just shrugged.

_What the hell is going on?_

MWMWMWMW

Surprisingly enough, Sasuke kept his promised visit. And the one after, and even the one after that. It actually started to be a ritual; before dinner, Sasuke would drop by and they would walk to the mess hall together. They typically also seem to have conversations long into the night in the mess. Ino almost was tempted to call them dates, but other people were always around, typically Sakura working like a busy bee on her 'project.'

From the bits and pieces Ino was able to glean, it sounded like a bank job, or possibly a high stakes robbery. It sounded dangerous from the hushed whispers and the meticulous planning. Tensions seemed to be rising on the ship.

Not that Ino really noticed much, she was in seventh heaven. Sasuke was interested in her! Well, she was pretty sure. He was always being nice to her, taking time out of his day to see her, and flirting with her. She was pretty sure that things were developing to the point that he might actually kiss her. He still was arrogant, but the attention he was lavishing on her was making her forgive and forget. The dark smouldering looks he would give her sometimes helped with the whole forgiving and forgetting, too.

_Mmm... this is niiiiiiice, _Ino thought, snuggled up to Sasuke's side as he explained something technologically difficult. Something to do with wave lengths and alpha density in comm links. Way over her head. She had barely passed basic physics back at the Academy. It didn't matter, because Sasuke's voice had measured even tones, and it was just wonderful to listen to him.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed," Sasuke yawned while stretching out. Sakura had left easily an hour before, too, and it had been nice for them to get some alone time.

"Alright, night, Sasuke," Ino said, looking at him with doe eyes. She was snuggled close to his side, with his arm loosely draped over her shoulders. They were sitting on of the inset couches in the walls of the mess hall, and the lighting added (dare she say it) a romantic atmosphere. Their faces were inches apart, and she could tell that Sasuke had the darkest eyes she had ever seen. And those beautiful eyes of his were looking into hers, and her stomach was doing little flip flops of anticipation. _This is it! The moment!_

Sasuke leaned back with a smile and gave her a short wave before getting up to leave for the crew dorms.

Ino sighed dramatically, wilting in her seat when Sasuke left. _That did not go as I had hoped._

Ino got up wearily from the couch. Any other guy would have kissed her; of that much she was positive. _Is it me? Or is he just shy? _

Ino trudged down the hall, puzzling over the enigma of Sasuke. She really couldn't figure him out, or why he had changed his mind about her. He had been such an ass, but now he was acting like a sweetheart. She was sure her old medical school friends would have told her she was asking for trouble. That it was stupid. But Ino knew herself, and understood that a part of her was shallow. She always fell hard and fast for attractive men, regardless of their personality. She had dated some real assholes before she had smartened up, but she still fell into the same pattern.

_But it's not the same, Sasuke was a twit _before _there was anything between us, not after. And he's been nice to me since he's shown an interest. Sure he talks over me sometimes, doesn't seem to always listen to me. He's also so serious all the time, and Kisame has a better sense humor than him, which is _sad._ But nobody can be perfect, and he's been so nice..._

She noticed the lights were on in the medical bay, distracting her from her thoughts. That was strange, and she wondered if she had forgotten to turn them off.

Sighing at her forgetfulness, Ino waltzed into the medical bay, her hand flinging out to hit the switch.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't think there was anyone in here," Ino instantly apologized.

Itachi was sitting on the medical table, his long hair loose. Sakura stood between his legs, a hand cupping his face. And they were very close, and it was clear to Ino that she had interrupted something.

Sakura quickly stepped away. "That's alright, we were just finishing. I actually wanted to talk to you, Ino. That is, if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind," Ino shrugged, shifting her weight nervously. Itachi hopped off the table, and left, but not before giving a Sakura a significant look.

"I'll see you later," Sakura said with a smile as he left.

Ino noticed Sakura was putting away tools, optometry tools. _I think I missed something here. Were they having a moment or was she giving a check up?_

"So what's up?" Ino asked, trying to be casual, "what's with the eye doctor stuff?"

Sakura shook head. "Nothing really. I don't know if you know this, but Itachi has eye problems. He hates checkups, so I know he probably hasn't had them checked since I left. Idiot."

The blonde accepted what Sakura said at face value. There was more going on, but it really wasn't her business, now was it? "Mhmm. So what did you want to talk about?"

Sakura put away the last tool and grew silent. Cleary, she was thinking how to phrase what she wanted to say. "So you and Sasuke have been getting close?" Sakura commented. It was obvious the other medic was trying too hard to sound casual.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a little smug. "Yeah, we kind of are."

Sakura matched Ino's pose. A pink eyebrow quirked. "Is it serious?"

Ino shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see."

"Do you like him?"

Ino didn't hide the smile on her face. "Yeah, I do. And he likes me. It's nice. Why the curiosity?"

Sakura hesitated before she spoke. "Just... just be careful."

Ino quirked an eyebrow of her own. "What the hell does that mean?"

Sakura wore a careful expression. "Exactly what it sounds like. I don't think Sasuke is good for you, Ino. Just trust me, okay?"

"Oh?" Ino hummed, placing a hand on her hip. "And you know this _how _exactly?"

Sakura was starting to look exasperated. "Look, I know this how going to sound to you, but I think Sasuke is using you. We had a thing when I was still on the ship, and I think he still holds a torch for me."

Both of Ino's eyebrows rose, "You're right that sounds exactly what I think it does: a jealous ex-girlfriend."

"It's the truth, Ino."

Ino stifled a snort. _You're just jealous that he likes me over you, forehead. _ "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm serious, Ino. I think you're just going to land up getting hurt if you pursue this."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I'll keep it mind."

Sakura squeezed Ino's shoulder as the pinkette passed. "Please do, you're not the only one whose feelings are going to get hurt. Good night, Ino."

_What a night. I'm ready to crash before something else weird happens._ Ino didn't even get out the door out of the medical bay before a looming figure blocked her path.

"Zabuza?" Ino asked, her voice going shrill with shock. Last person she ever expected to see.

"Good, I've been hoping to catch you when the kid wasn't around." Zabuza backed Ino back into the medical bay.

"Me? Really? Why?" _Oh, I just had to jinx it didn't I?_

Zabuza glared down at her. "What games are you playing at exactly?"

"Excuse me?" Honest surprise colouring Ino's voice. _Games?_

"You heard me. And don't play innocent. You might have Kisame convinced that you're this sweet thing, and have Haku believing you're a decent person but you don't have me fooled. I see your type all the time; girls that string a man along 'til a richer or prettier one comes along. Itachi should have taken the first opportunity he had to get rid of you."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Ino said, completely flabbergasted.

Zabuza gave her a nasty sneer. "Sure you don't, and I'm sure you haven't noticed Kisame's hasn't been tagging along behind you either."

Ino's eyebrows drew together in a frown. "What does Kisame have to with this?"

Zabuza gave her a nasty glare. "You go ahead and pretend you don't know. I'm done." With that statement the looming engineer left, leaving Ino alone in the medical bay.

_Crappiest. Night. EVER. _Ino thought. She suddenly felt everyone was playing a game and she didn't know what the rules were, let alone what the name of the game was. It was an unpleasant feeling.

MWMWMWWMWMW

They were sitting in the little inset alcove couch in the mess hall, as was becoming habit. Ino was still weirded out from the other night and the confusing conversations. She was quiet, not that Sasuke seemed to notice. He was droning on about A.I. harmonics.

She was kind of hoping Kisame and Sakura would show up for the usual late evening scheming sessions for Sakura's top-secret mission. It was the only time she ever saw Kisame. As much as it made her reel at the thought, she missed the six-foot alien lug. He hadn't dropped by the medical bay since the day he had left the mess hall in a huff. And the conversations they had were stilted. Which was made all the more awkward by the fact that Sasuke always seemed to get clingy when she wanted to talk to Kisame. Or Sakura. It was getting annoying.

And things had gotten awkward between Ino and Sakura as well, which was frustrating. Sakura tried to be nice but Ino was getting the vibe that Sakura was being condescending, made only worse by Ino's slight jealousy.

"Sasuke, I talked to Sakura the other day. She mentioned you guys had a 'thing.' What did she mean by that?" Ino interjected. As bad as she felt interrupting Sasuke's not very interesting conversation on A.I. systems, she wanted the matter put to rest.

However, it seemed to perk Sasuke's interest incredibly. "Really? What did she say?"

Ino shrugged. "She was extremely vague. But it sounded serious. Was it serious?"

Sasuke wore a bit of a smirk. "Well, yeah, I guess. She's pretty amazing."

Ino hated how the jealous part of her focused on the fact that Sasuke had used the present-tense. _I'm over thinking this._

"Oh, that's... nice, I guess." Ino found her hands folded in her lap suddenly very interesting.

"You're pretty amazing too, you know," she heard whispered into her ear. Sasuke's fingers angled her face towards his, and then he was kissing her.

_Finally, _she thought as she released a blissful sigh. Sasuke was as good a kisser as she had expected; he sent her body humming in a very _very_ nice way. Not the sparks or fire she was expecting, but the kiss was more than pleasant. There were definite tingles, to be sure.

She brushed Sasuke's cheek with her fingertips, and he deepened the kiss in response, his hand gripping her at the waist. It didn't take much for them to further in tangle themselves in each other. Ino was thoroughly enjoying it and she had a good inclination that so was Sasuke, but there was this little niggling doubt that there was something off.

_This is nice, but that's all it is; nice. Fuck, does this mean I don't like him as a much as I thought?_ _Maybe I just need to give this more time? _

Ino was pulled out of her thoughts from a sudden noise behind them, and Sasuke broke the kiss to look.

It wasn't a happy sight.

Sakura was staring at both of them with a disapproving glare. Ino noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sasuke looked sheepish, but there was a gleam in his eye that the blonde didn't trust. Sasuke disentangled himself from her quicker than Ino could blink.

"Sakura, I can explain," Sasuke started.

"No need," was the answer, but it wasn't Sakura who spoke. It was Kisame. And the look he wore was tearing into Ino.

She was pretty sure that she had never seen the man so pissed and miserable at the same time.

"None of our business what you do on your time, just keep it to your quarters will you?" Kisame spat out, his voice tightly controlled. Ino couldn't help but notice that the first officer refused to look at her.

With that Kisame left, his heavy jacket flaring out behind him, the heavy thuds of his boots the only indicator at how mad he really was. Ino's heart sank with every step that was fading away and something dark and heavy was brewing in her chest.

Sasuke seemed to be little moved by the first officer's clear distress. The boy's attention had hardly waivered from the pink haired medic. Ino could hear him spewing apologies, she was pretty sure he said that the witnessed kiss didn't mean anything.

The blonde couldn't bring herself to be mad. There was just cold realization that she just got used. She was a ploy to get Sakura jealous. It stung, but she couldn't get the look that Kisame had been wearing out of her mind. And how he wouldn't look at her hurt far more than anything Sasuke could say.

"I'm sorry," Sakura's voice settled over her. Ino vaguely remembered Sasuke leaving – he must have because it was just her and Sakura in the mess hall now.

"I did try to warn you," Sakura soothed, settling onto the couch cautiously. "I am really sorry, Sasuke's a smart guy, but he's an idiot when it comes to other people and their feelings."

_Yes, and you warned me I wouldn't be the only one hurt, either, by this game._ Another realization was sinking in.

"How long did you know? Does everybody know?" Ino asked, her head in her hands.

Sakura looked hesitant, "I didn't really know, I just thought it suspicious, especially when Haku told me that you two hardly ever spoke before."

"Not about that," Ino responded shortly, "About Kisame. And him... liking me..."

Ino's thoughts were running through her head, trying to figure it out. How long had he had feelings for her? Ino tried to classify every encounter, every conversation, every touch. When had it transformed to Kisame from being a smarmy ass to flirting? Had it _always_ been flirting? But that didn't seem right.

Sakura chewed on her lip in apprehension before answering. "For those who know him, it's kind of obvious.

So everyone did know. Except her. "He knows he never had a chance, right?"

Ino was Coalition; he had made it obvious enough his view on that. She had also made her position clear on how the whole piracy thing as well. It'd never work. There was also the whole completely different species thing. All-in-all, it was stupid for him to invest feelings in her. She wondered if he had been leading him on accidentally. Or maybe intentionally. The memory of that kiss in the rain on Calor still sent hot waves through her.

"You can't help liking who you like," Sakura commented, her gaze distant. "Question is; how do you feel about him?"

"He's a pompous ass," was Ino's instant response. It was truthful, she really did find him to be exactly that. But it was more complicated than that, she was realizing. The memory of that kiss in the rain on Calor, and the fact that she bothered to remember it, was evidence enough. The simple act of his mouth over hers had given her more a physical reaction than the artful kiss Sasuke had given her.

Ino heard Sakura sigh and get up from her seat on the couch. "I'm sorry to hear that, Ino. Anyways, we have the job tomorrow. I won't be coming back onto the ship when it's done, so in case I don't see you before I leave... bye, and good luck."

Sakura patted Ino on the shoulder and left, leaving the blonde alone to her thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: _Sasuke, you're such a jerk, honestly. You just have to drag everyone else into your drama don't you?


	9. I Think There Should Be A Third Option

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So, if you've figured it out, this is going to be an AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 8. Light Speed. And, again, because of length, this chapter has been split into two._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

I Think There Should Be A Third Option

Ino had eventually gone to bed, but she didn't sleep. She couldn't. It felt like there was a nest of snakes squirming in her belly. This slimy feeling was also settling over her heart. Being rejected _sucked. _Finding out someone was using you _sucked. _The whole thing with Sasuke _sucked._

There was also this tiny, unwanted and unneeded glow that whispered, _he likes you, _that made it all seem not so bad.

She tried to quash the little glow. She listed off logical reasons. He was a criminal, she was a Coalition officer. Talk about opposite sides of the law. They were also always bickering; they never seemed to have any peace between them. No one got her riled up like he did. There was the race thing as well. She knew there was several species of extra terrestrial that had completely (not to mention incompatible) reproductive systems than that of humans. Kisame had also made it clear that he wasn't overly fond of humans.

Her little hopeful glow had a response to every piece of her logic. Especially some creative (not mention explicit) solutions to her last arguments.

The only thing Ino was able to figure out for sure was that she missed him. She also knew that she didn't want anything bad to happen to him either. The very thought of that sent the bottom of her stomach hurtling downwards in a sickening way.

So it was feeling like that, with her stomach knotted in worry and sleep deprived that she got out of her room hours before the morning cycle was due to begin. She padded to the mess hall, hoping to grab a bite to eat to settle her stomach and then hideaway in the infirmary.

She didn't expect him to be there, but the fact that he that he was shouldn't have been surprising. Kisame was working diligently at cleaning his guns, like he normally did before a job. She never noticed him get worried or anxious, but the way he put so much focus into his work made her think that the routine was more than just obligation. Like some good-luck ritual or a way to settle his nerves. He certainly took his time with a job that he could do a hell of a lot faster. The way the first officer's hands assembled and cleaned the various complex parts of the weaponry indicated a vast knowledge and familiarity with his tools.

She only realized she was staring when Kisame's voice broke into her thoughts.

"You gonna stand there in your pajamas 'til breakfast?"

Ino blushed a little. She didn't think he had noticed her, but she should know better than to assume such a thing. The man seemed to have a sixth sense. She never had been able to sneak up on him once. How he had noticed that she what she was wearing was a little freaky though. Ino crossed her arms across her chest subconsciously, feeling exposed. She hadn't really expected anyone to be in the mess hall, so she hadn't bothered throwing on a sweater or a robe. All she had on was an old tank top and some shorts. She didn't even have socks and chipped pink nail polish gleamed on her toes. Her hair was a rat's nest of knots from bedhead. She was definitely not at her best.

"Well?" Kisame asked, impatience colouring his voice.

Ino hesitated, positive that she should just turn around and leave. But as soon as she spun on her heel to leave, she did a three-sixty and padded towards the coffee pot. It still had the grounds in the filter from yesterday, so she had to make a fresh pot. With the water boiling and hissing as the coffee was made and the rhythmic clicks of guns parts being taken apart and put back together, it made for an awkward silence for two people who were normally chatty.

"You didn't make any coffee," Ino commented, playing with her hair listlessly, her eyes glued to the floor. The metal grating was extremely interesting to look at.

There was an intelligent response from Kisame, of course. "What?"

Ino continued to fiddle with strands of white-blonde hair and find the floor increasingly interesting. "Well, there's always coffee, no matter how early I get up, and you're the only person I know who usually gets up before I do. But here you are, awake, and there's no coffee. So maybe you don't make the coffee or maybe you just forgot...?"

_Oh, God, I'm rambling, _Ino realized with horrified realization.

Kisame snorted, his focus returning to his task. "Haku's the one that makes the coffee. I don't touch that stuff before a job. The caffeine makes me all jittery. Hate that feeling. Does crap to my aim."

"Oh," Ino mumbled feeling a little cut at the curt answer. There was click and a last little gurgle to indicate the coffee was finally finished. She should have left then, full mug in hand. Left that room with its stilted conversation, with emotions and unspoken words and vibes filling the air and making the room feel small. But for all in her life, Ino had never made anything easy on herself.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

There wasn't much room at the table, what with the guts and hearts of guns spread everywhere. It seemed polite to ask. She didn't want to mess with what Kisame was doing. There was also the hope that maybe he'd make it easier on her and tell her to get lost.

She received a grunted, "Whatever, sure, why not?"

Ino settled down cautiously, careful not to disturb anything. The awkward silence from before returned. It was like a heavy, oppressive weight. Ino's eyes drifted across the contents of the table. She wasn't overly familiar with armed weaponry, but she still had a basic working knowledge. She knew enough to hazard a guess that Kisame was in the process of cleaning nine or ten guns. It seemed a little excessive, but there was a kernel of _something _that made her stomach lurch and her heart stop. How dangerous was the job that Kisame and Sakura were about to undertake?

Ino dared to peek at Kisame from under her eyelashes. "Are you guys expecting trouble?" Kisame quirked an eyebrow, and Ino gestured to the guns on the table.

"Seems like an awful lot of power to bring on one simple job."

A wry chuckle escaped from Kisame. "Hardly, just picking and choosing which one of these beautiful girls is gonna work best for the job. I don't know which one is best 'til I get them worked over and cleaned. It helps decide; it's just this feeling I get. Besides, gives me a chance to give some affection and care to all my ladies. If I don't treat 'em proper then it's my own fault if they decide to go on the fritz when I need 'em."

As Kisame spoke he worked on a gun that Ino would have assumed was a Glock, but she wasn't entirely sure, especially since it was only half assembled. It was slim, sleek with black shiny metal, and it was dwarfed in Kisame's large hands. How he was able to get the oiled rag over every little crevice and crook was beyond her.

He did it with such care and dedication too. It reminded her of how Sasuke would get when talking about A.I. systems or programming code during their close and cozy conversations. She didn't understand how guys could get so _gooey _over objects. Cars... ships...technology. _Guns_. She wondered absently what it might be like if she was given the same dedication and patience that Kisame was giving the Glock he was cleaning.

She heaved a sigh, her eyes distant.

Kisame easily read the disappointment in her expression. Silence settled before Kisame gruffly mumbled. "If you treat a girl right, then she treats you right too. You get what I'm saying?"

Ino nodded, but the distant look in her eyes remained. Kisame squirmed a little, not that Ino noticed. Kisame's focus remained on the weapon his was cleaning. "Same goes for women too, you know? A woman deserves respect and proper treatment. And a man is an idiot if he doesn't take care of his girl, be it gun or actual woman. Serves him right if they aren't there when he needs them if he didn't treat 'em right."

Ino gave Kisame a concerned and cautious look from the corner of her eye. Her coffee was momentarily forgotten, and her heart was fluttering like a bird in a cage. "What are you getting at, Kisame?"

Kisame didn't answer straight away, his focus on the gun he was piecing back together. "Sasuke had no business treating you like he did. You didn't deserve to be caught in his games. Honestly, it's getting damn stupid between him and Sakura, and Itachi won't do anything about 'cause it's his baby brother. Damn stupid as hell, I tell you. Kid needs to grow up."

Kisame clicked and snapped the remaining pieces back together harder than he needed to, and that was the only indication of the anger that was possibly roiling below the surface of the tightly controlled first officer.

Ino shrugged. "I kinda of deserved it. Sakura warned me. My own fault for not listening to her advice."

"Don't you dare," Kisame growled, stabbing a thick finger in her direction. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. No one does. He knew how you felt about him, everyone could see how you felt about him and he used that. That ain't right."

Ino winced. Had it been that obvious she had puppy love the minute she had met Sasuke? "Then why was Sakura the only one that warned me. Why didn't you give me a heads up? Or tell Sasuke off? Your normally have no problem telling people when they're being dumbasses. Especially if it's me being the dumbass."

"It was none of my business," Kisame mumbled moodily. "Besides, I hoped I was wrong and that Sasuke did give a damn. You're a nice girl, you deserve to have somebody treat you well."

Ino felt the glow from earlier bloom in her chest despite her attempts to wrangle it down and strangle it.

_I'm taking this out of context. Just because he's telling me that I deserve better doesn't mean anything. He's just being sweet._

Ino allowed herself a small smile, noticing how Kisame's eyes refused to meet her own.

"Kisame? Can you lean forward a bit, please?" Ino asked demurely.

Kisame did as he was told, but posed a question of his own as he did so, "Why?"

"Just to check something," Ino replied, her hand reaching out. She delicately pressed the backs of her fingers to his forehead, and Kisame seemed to freeze.

"Hmmm... you don't seem to have a fever. Odd, for a minute there I thought you must have been sick. You're being nice to _me,_" Ino teased, her fingers still against the first officer's forehead.

Kisame huffed and leaned back. "I can be nice, you know."

Ino laughed, leaning back as well. "Mhmm. Sure you can."

Kisame growled in his throat, but Ino recognized it for the bluff that it was. Kisame went back to work cleaning his weapons, and silence settled back into the kitchen, but it wasn't the stifling silence from earlier. It was far more natural and peaceful.

Ino couldn't help the sigh, though, when she saw the time. She had to open up the medical bay soon, and she still needed to have a shower and get dressed.

"I gotta go," she said reluctantly as she stood up. Kisame gave a little nod of acknowledgement.

But Ino couldn't help but pause by the first officer's side as she made to leave. Kisame quirked an eyebrow at her as she tried to come up with something to say. It was hard to form words to explain how you were feeling when you didn't know what you were feeling.

"You got something to say, blondie?"

Ino still hesitated but finally found something suitable to say. "Just... just good luck. And be safe okay?"

Kisame snorted at her concern. "You worry too much."

Ino squeezed his shoulder, feeling the warmth and strength under her palm. "I'm serious, be careful."

A wry expression crossed over Kisame's features. "How about a kiss for good luck, sweetheart?"

He said in his usual smarmy but flippant way, but Ino saw the way that light teasing attitude didn't reach his eyes. He asked when he knew the answer was no, but there was still some little hope there.

Ino couldn't help the tired sigh that escaped her, "No, Kisame."

His expression didn't change, but resignation settled into his entire posture. It was such a subtle shift, it didn't surprise Ino that she had missed it countless times before.

She hated it and so she did something impulsive and possibly stupid.

"Good luck hug instead?" She compromised, but she had already stepped over his boundaries and wrapped her arms around his neck. First thing she noticed was how nice it was. Because of his massive height, her chin easily rested on his shoulder when he was sitting. The second was how nice he smelled. Ino had always had a fairly good idea, but this just proved it. It was heavily masculine and clean with strong undertones of leather. The oil and the sharp smell of gunpowder made her nose twitch a little but it was still worked with Kisame's scent of cologne and male musk.

While she made these small realizations she half expected Kisame to flinch out of her grasp, or tell her off. Possibly maybe even make a lewd comment. But she just felt Kisame's muscles slowly relax, and after several long heartbeats his arm settled loosely around her waist and squeezed her closer.

"Thanks," he mumbled quietly into her hair. The way he said it made her wonder when anyone had hugged him last, or anything like that. Probably awhile. The crew of the _Courtesan _didn't look much like huggers.

The moment didn't last, though. Kisame leaned away, coughing awkwardly. "I've got stuff to do, and I can't get back to it if you keep acting all girly like that."

"Right," Ino replied, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks.

She gave his shoulder another squeeze before she left. "I'll see you when you get back, then."

She heard Kisame give a noncommittal grunt, but there was a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth that was as good a promise.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Ino finally understood how Haku felt when Zabuza went out with Kisame on some of those jobs. Waiting was _hard. _Not knowing was even harder. The unknown was terrifying.

She did her best to keep herself occupied. She must have cleaned and completely reorganized the medical cabinets five or six times, leaving it immaculate each time. She had way too much time to think. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt; her emotions had been through quite the ride the past twenty-four hours. It was a pretty intense when you're worst niggling doubts about someone using you were confirmed, and finding out someone who you couldn't stand you liked you. She still didn't know how to react to Kisame. She kept wondering if she should have hugged him earlier that morning. It _was _just a hug, but what if he believed it meant something? Did she want it to mean more than that?

She was so sure that Kisame was wrong for her; they could barely stand each other. It wasn't really conducive to a good beginning. They were completely opposite people. Completely different species. It wouldn't work. It couldn't.

Haku dropped by during lunch with food when Ino didn't stop by the mess hall to eat. The pilot found Ino in the middle of another reorganizing spree.

"I'm just worried and nervous, I guess," was the medic's only explanation.

"Don't worry, it'll be awkward for the first little bit but I'm sure things will get better between you and Sasuke with time."

Ino didn't bother to correct Haku that it wasn't Sasuke she was worried or nervous over.

By the evening cycle Ino was practically twitchy. She wasn't sure what time Kisame was supposed to get back. With every passing hour, though, she grew increasingly antsy. Awful scenarios were starting to run through her mind.

She almost passed out with relief when she heard the familiar heavy footfalls belonging to a certain six-foot-four alien.

"Hello, beautiful," Kisame's voice purred from the doorway.

Ino heaved a sigh of relief and one of aggravation. Things must have gone well for him to be in such a good mood. That meant he was in one piece, and that alone was enough for her to forgive the terrible pick-up line.

Ino put away the last of the files she had been reorganizing and turned around. "Back I see? How'd it go- oh, God is that blood!"

Kisame was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that had a shiny wet patch that looked suspiciously like blood on the shoulder.

Kisame shrugged, but he shrugged with his bad shoulder, and flinched. "It's not that bad."

Ino just snapped her fingers at him. "Shirt off and your ass on the table. I'm looking at that _now."_

Kisame growled but obliged her. Not without complaint. "Anything else, your high and mighty highness?" he asked, his voice muffled by his shirt as he tried to wrestle it. Ino helped him get it off before he aggravated the gun wound.

Ino hissed in annoyance when she saw the wound. With gloved hands she examined it, noticing that it was at least sort of taken care of; antibacterial foam that hardened when exposed to the air was sealing the wound. It was typical emergency field medical procedure. The foam prevented the patient from bleeding out or getting infection until they could get proper medical treatment. Foam wasn't a good substitute if a wound was going to be left unattended for long lengths of time; it had to be dissolved because the body wasn't able to break it down and heal properly. If it wasn't dissolved properly, bits of the hardened foam could remain in the body and cause damage down the line. Ino also noticed that there was a second hole, an exit wound coming out the back of Kisame's shoulder. At least she wouldn't have to dig out a bullet. Thank God for small mercies.

"Yeah. One thing. How the _fuck _did you get shot?" Ino hissed, picking out the foam dissolver from a nearby cabinet before jabbing the long thing dispenser into the foam. Kisame winced as she worked the dissolver into the wound. It wasn't exactly a pleasant process, and the dissolver stung like a bitch. It smelled worse than iodine, and was about the same colour. But he didn't ask for painkillers and she knew not to bother asking. She'd have to wrestle him and pin him down if she wanted to administer any painkillers.

"Someone decided they wanted to play at being hero. Some tiny little backwards planet, of course everyone's got a goddamn gun," Kisame retorted, not seeming over concerned.

"I told you to be _careful_, Kisame. That _hero_ could have shot you in the head, or in the heart. Then where would you be?" Ino tried her best not to screech, but she was so pissed off her voice was still pretty close to screeching.

Kisame gritted his teeth as Ino flushed the rest of the foam out of the wound with the dissolver. The wound was starting to bleed again, but that was normal.

Kisame batted her concern with a laugh. "Please, the guy just had dumb luck. His hand was shaking so bad it's amazing he didn't shoot his own foot off."

Ino gave the first officer a glare while cleaning the wound in preparation for stitches. "I'm serious, Kisame. This isn't funny. You could have gotten really hurt, you know."

Kisame nudged her hip with his knee. "You worry too much, sweet thing. Besides, Sakura was there. I couldn't have been in better hands if the bastard _had _gotten a luckier shot."

While applying a topical numbing agent before she started to stitch the wounds closed at the front, Ino growled between her teeth. "Then why am I the one stitching you up now? Why the hell couldn't _Sakura_ do this while you guys were planet side? She supposed to be this awesome, amazing medic isn't she, but she can't take two minutes to give you better treatment than stuffing you full of antibacterial foam?"

"Ino..." Kisame sighed, but she moved behind him to ignore his tired look. She started to stitch close the exit wound with the same quick efficiency that she had with the front wound. She was getting good practice at sutures, what with the crew's habit of getting shot and all.

"It's not that bad, trust me, I've had worse. I just wanted to get back to the ship. Sakura knew it too, and she knew I'd be going back to good hands. Believe me, it's a sign of faith. Sakura wouldn't have let me go back if she knew you wouldn't do a better job than she could. You always like to fuss over silly little things."

Ino sighed as she knotted the last stitch and taped gauze over the sutures.

"This wasn't exactly what I meant by 'see you later' you know," Ino huffed as she moved back in front of Kisame.

"You should know better," Kisame teased, "besides what else could you mean by 'see you later'?"

"Uh, you're covered in dust you know that?" Ino wrinkled her nose, completely ignoring the possibly loaded question. She fetched herself a clean cloth and a bowl of water.

"What were you doing, rolling in the dirt?" Ino asked, disgust at the filth on his skin clear in her voice. She carefully dragged the cloth across Kisame's chest, wiping away dirt, blood, and dissolved foam. She hadn't gotten much of an opportunity to notice before, but Kisame happened to have really beautifully coloured skin. It was such a unique shade of blue-slate grey. There was also a healthy amount of well toned muscle underneath the interesting coloured skin. One might argue that the muscle tone was a hell of a lot more interesting than Kisame's skin colour any day.

"I can do this you know, I'm more than capable of looking after myself," Kisame offered. He didn't move away, though, or try to stop her.

"Pfft. You're just going to go to bed and crash the first chance you'll get. Besides, lemme _fuss_ will you? I'll just do this little bit and you can do the rest, 'kay? I wanna make sure you don't get the bandages wet," countered Ino, dabbing the damp cloth on some particularly caked on blood marring Kisame's pectoral muscle.

Kisame just hummed his acquiescence, and the room fell into companionable silence. Ino worked carefully and patiently, making sure not to get the gauze bandages covering Kisame's new stitches even a little damp. She worked on just getting his chest clean, and gradually worked her way up his neck and over his shoulder.

It would have been easier to just have moved around and stand behind him, but she just nestled in closer and reached over his shoulder to pass the cloth over his back.

Kisame leaned his head on her shoulder, his nose pressing into her collar bone. Feeling his measured breathing on her neck was the most relaxing and tantalizing experience. As Ino worked she couldn't help but be reminded of the last intimate encounter that she had been witness to in the medical bay. Itachi and Sakura had been damn cozy, and Ino knew that something was going on there.

"Why didn't Sakura come back on the ship with you? It's been so long since she was last here, I would have thought she might have wanted to spend a few days relaxing and catching up with everyone. Or at least one night just to sleep," Ino asked softly.

Kisame answered just as softly, "She's got her own people to get back to. 'Sides, Sakura hates goodbyes."

"It's going to be quiet without her here, I've gotten used to having her around."

Kisame hummed in agreement. "Yeah, she'll be missed by all of us."

"Including Itachi?" Ino pondered aloud.

Kisame shifted his face closer into her neck, "It's... _complicated _between those two."

"Does it have anything to do with Sasuke?" Ino prodded.

Kisame chuckled, and it sent lovely little reverberations into Ino's collarbone. "I'm going to have to change my opinions on blondes, you're not _all _that dense. Well, not all the time."

Ino had finished wiping away the filth from Kisame's back but she was reluctant to pull away. This was nice. More than nice, but she didn't know how to actually describe it.

"If Sakura and Itachi like each other how can that be complicated? I'm sure Sasuke would understand. He clearly looks up to his older brother, I'm sure he wouldn't begrudge him some happiness."

Kisame yawned into her shoulder and she felt the light scrape of teeth and lips dragging across her skin. Her earlier prediction of the first officer's exhaustion was definitely correct, it seemed. He was just about ready to pass out into her shoulder.

"Like I said, it's complicated," Kisame mumbled drowsily, "I don't know even half of it, and I can't make sense of it. I just know it's a bit of a mess and it's making them both miserable."

Ino just huffed, "I don't see how. They like each other. End of story. How can you make a mess of that?" But Ino remembered how charged and distant the atmosphere had been when Sakura and Itachi shared a room. There was definitely some unsettled business between the pair that they were just ignoring. There had always been an air of regret too, when Ino thought about Sakura. As if the pinkette regretted a decision that rested on her shoulders.

"You're so naive, blondie. The boy doesn't always get the girl, you know. And vice versa," Kisame said with just a hint of bitterness as he moved away. His eyes were half lidded from fatigue and Ino was tempted to say he looked, well, _cute. _That thought did funny things to Ino's stomach.

"I'm not naive," Ino pouted.

Kisame stood up and stretched with a yawn. He just hummed in disagreement.

"I'm not," Ino repeated, standing firm. She had to crane up to look at Kisame's face, and she could feel it starting to ache a little in her neck.

Kisame gave a little tired sigh and tipped Ino's face upwards with fingertips. "Yes, you are. You're young and naive and ignorant." Kisame leaned forward but seemed to hesitate, as if he was going to give her forehead a light peck with his lips but decided against it. "You have no idea how much. It's adorable but annoying as fuck." He just trailed his thumb along her jaw, and she could feel his breath at her hairline. He was so close yet so far.

Still, Ino froze at the small intimate contact. There was a smart tingle that started from the small of her back and spread along the rest of her spine. It was in that moment that Ino knew something. She knew she wasn't sure about how she felt about Kisame, if it was lust or infatuation or maybe even falling in love. She knew that it was probably stupid to like him. She knew it was probably even stupider to get involved. To care. But she also knew that didn't want to regret. She didn't want to have the same resignation and misery in her eyes like Sakura. So she knew she had to take a chance.

It was now or never, Kisame had moved around her and was practically at the door. She knew that once he left she would be prey to her own logical arguments and the opportunity for action might be lost forever.

"I am _not _naive," Ino sassed stepping forward and cutting him off. She placed her hand behind his neck, forcing him to lean down. The height difference was still so great between them that Ino's kiss still almost missed his lips. It was more of a light brush then anything. And it was really hard to try and keep kissing him when she was wobbling unsteadily on her toes.

But something clicked and Kisame leaned further down, and his hands settled at her waist to steady her against him. And more importantly he was kissing her back.

It was _way_ better than the kiss that Sasuke had given her, and definitely better than the sort-of kiss that Kisame had given her in that alley on Calor.

It was careful and sweet closed mouth kisses. Delicious little teases and promises of even better things. She tottered on her toes, desperate to gain some leverage and deepen the kiss, just a _tiny_ bit desperate for more. She let her free hand explore, her fingers tracing over the muscles on his back. Distantly, she felt her fingers brush across ridges of smooth skin, indicating scars. There was a particularly long one that she let her fingertips play over.

Her exploring fingers seemed to have been the invitation Kisame was looking for, because his hands moved from the polite safety of her waist and roamed on their own accord. Ino couldn't help a gasp as Kisame fondled her backside a little forcefully.

_Jerk just squeezed my ass! _Was her singular thought before she was distracted by Kisame taking advantage of her gasp to deepen the kiss.

Ino moved her hands to cradle his face, pulling him closer. She never wanted this to end.

But they both eventually broke apart panting. Ino still cradled Kisame's face, and let her thumbs lazily stroke his cheeks out of affection. Ino already felt like jelly, but she felt entranced by the heat in Kisame's eyes. It had been a while since a man gave her one of those looks, and it felt like she was on fire.

Kisame's hands came to rest at her hips, and Ino felt him trace light circles with his thumb through her pants. Ino suddenly felt there was too much fabric separating them.

Kisame nuzzled her neck, nudging her skin with his nose. "Ino?"

"Yeah?"

One of Kisame's hands trailed up from her hip to her waist, and it was practically delicious to her senses the slow way he took his time in such a small action.

"I'm not dead, am I?" Kisame asked, still nuzzling into her neck.

"Noooooo," Ino responded, a little perplexed, "What makes you think that?"

She felt him smile into the crook of her neck, right where it curved into her shoulder and it made her a little ticklish.

"Because you smell like heaven."

Giggles bubbled out of Ino's mouth before she could stop them.

Kisame pulled away just to look her in the eye. "That's not exactly the correct way to respond when someone gives you a compliment, woman." Kisame's voice was gruff, but Ino knew he was teasing. There was a smile hiding in the corners of his mouth.

"You're right, I shouldn't have laughed, it was just..."

"Cheesy?" Kisame provided, leaning his forehead against her own.

"No," laughter bubbling up in Ino's voice again, "I was going to say unexpected. And sweet."

A deep laughter rumbled in Kisame's belly that Ino could feel fluttering against her skin. "Don't get used to it. I've had a tough day; got shot, and then some hot medic gets me half naked and then goes and kisses me. I'm bound to say something stupid. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were capitalizin' on those feminine wiles and taking advantage of my current vulnerabilities."

Ino didn't contain her laughter at that remark. "Taking advantage?" _You are such a bullshitter, Kisame Hoshigaki._

"Mhmm," Kisame hummed, leaning forward to kiss her.

She dodged Kisame's attempt, a smirk on her lips. "Well, I think we need to even the score a bit then. Can't have you thinking I'm taking advantage can we?"

Kisame had a curious, but cautious look in his eyes as Ino deliberately leaned away. The blonde couldn't help her growing smile when she shucked off her shirt and the way Kisame's dilated and his grip tightened at her waist and hip.

"You are one helluva woman, Ino Yamanaka, have I ever told you that?" Kisame asked absently, his eyes raking over her body with such hunger in his eyes that it sent a wonderful thrill of anticipation up and down in her spine.

"You might have mentioned it," Ino whispered, circling her arms around the first officer's neck and drawing him closer. "Now are you going to kiss me or just look?"

Kisame nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses down to her collar bone. "Do I have to pick between just those two things?"

One of the first officer's hands trailed up, his fingers splaying over her ribs. His thumb traced the bottom edge of her bra. It was like a shock, with all her nerve endings exploding in synapses at the place where Kisame's hand was; a half gasp, half whimper escaped her lips at the feeling.

"Because I'd _really_ think there should be a third option," Kisame whispered darkly, and Ino could feel his hot breath in the shell of her ear.

Ino's mouth just sought Kisame's in lieu of a verbal answer. She was too keyed up from the tension to bother with words. Too busy _feeling_ and _sensing._ The way the calluses on his hands caught her skin, or the way his musk was intoxicating. Her body seem to be molding to his in the most sensational way, and the way he was sucking and nibbling on her neck was going to leave definite bruises, but she didn't care.

She just clawed him closer, not bothering to be gentle since he wasn't. She just wanted him to understand how amazing he was. She wanted to give back a little of what she was feeling. And she just damn well wanted him.

And a cold shiver ran across her skin and brought a little reminder to the current present. The door to the medical bay was _wiiiiiiiiide_ open. Any number of persons could wander right in. Like one of the few passengers left, or one of the crew. Like Sasuke. Or Zabuza.

_Fuck that, no way I'm letting this getting interrupted, _was her semi-coherent thought. Then Kisame did something wonderful with his tongue while kissing her and she had to scramble to remember what she thinking.

_Oh yeah, shutting the door, _she was able to remember once the intensity had abated a little, _was going to get right on that._

Thankfully, there was an automatic switch to close the doors and shut the blinds somewhere behind her. Under the lip of the counter she was forcibly leaning against.

She stealthily removed one hand to search for the switch behind her, keeping the other firmly on his neck. _Probably won't even notice, besides it's not like I'm going to ask if we can have a time-out just so I can close the door. Pfft. No. Definitely not._

She felt the muscles in Kisame's neck tighten under her hand but she was too in the moment to pay it any mind, and she was also concentrating on finding the damn switch. Her elbow only _nudged _a plate full of medical tools, causing that lyrical sound of metal jostled against metal. She felt Kisame freeze and his muscles coil. Then Ino got her first clue that something had gone amiss.

The clue being that Kisame spun her around and pinned her to the wall. And not the passionate, sexy kind of pinned to the wall. The kind of pinned to wall where the only physical contact was where Kisame was gripping her biceps so hard that they were sure to bruise. The kind of pinned to the wall where you have an alien who's a foot taller than you giving you a death glare and you wonder what the hell you did to piss him off.

"Ow, what the... Kisame?" Ino asked, thoroughly at a loss. First there was kissing and it was nice and now Kisame was mad as fuck and she didn't know what the hell had happened to make it all go downhill so fast.

Ino couldn't help the way her voice whimpered, "Kisame? Let me go, this is starting to hurt."

Kisame glared at her with so much mistrust and hate that it felt like a physical blow. "Stay the _fuck _away from me, woman."

Ino tried to wriggle away from him, with his hurtful grip and intense fury. "I'm sorry? What did I do wrong?"

Kisame gave her a frustrated shake. "Don't pretend! God, you women are all the same."

Ino stared at him wide eyed. She had never been so confused than she was right at that moment. "I don't understand..."

Kisame sneered, "You are so... there isn't even a word for it." He flung his hands away in disgust.

Ino tried to reach out, but her hands where batted away. "Don't touch me, Coalition skank."

Ino shrank away, the words cutting her deep. He used a nasty dismissive tone that was even _worse_ than her first day on the ship when she had bumped into him. She didn't think that was actually possible, until now.

"I think you should leave," Ino whispered, feeling the tears pricking at her eyes.

"Trust me," Kisame growled, grabbing his shirt and wrestling back into it, "I'm gone."

If it was possible to slam an automatic door, the first officer would have. But the hiss of the door closing did little for a dramatic exit. It seemed almost anti-climatic with the scene that just happened. But when Kisame left he seemed to take all Ino's energy with him. Ino felt herself slide slowly to floor. She was uncomfortably numb, and then her chest started to hiccup with the realization settling in and the love-drunkenness finally wearing off. The hiccups seemed to be the catalyst, because she quickly broke down into heart wrenching sobs not thirty seconds later.

Ino couldn't help but wonder with every heaving sob. _What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

_A/N: _I'd apologize for the cliff-hanger, but I'm starting to realize I'm a bit of a sadist for this sort of thing. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take long my dears._  
_


	10. Need to Talk

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So, if you've figured it out, this is going to be an AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 8. Light Speed. And, again, because of length, this chapter has been split into two._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Need to Talk

Ino had hoped that she would have gotten enough time to collect herself. Just cry her heart out and get it over done and over with in some moderate privacy. Then she could leave the medical lab with her pride stitched hastily back together; she could then escape to her room and cry some more. Maybe have a shower and cry again. This hurt so much more then when Sasuke had dumped her (but, could you dump someone that you weren't dating for real, but just as a ruse?). It felt like someone had their hand in her chest. And they weren't tearing her heart out, just _squeezing _it and _twisting_ it, so much so that she half expected to feel a _pop _as her aorta came free from her heart. But it didn't happen. Just the suffocating squeezing in her chest as ever present as before.

And of course she couldn't suffer through the pain in solace. No, that would be too fucking convenient.

"Ino?" Haku's voice wafted in, quickly followed by the brunette herself, "I just passed Kisame in the mess hall. Is everything alri- oh, sweetie!"

Haku found Ino huddled on the small alcove couch in the medical lab. The same one that Ino had napped on when Sasuke had come in riddled with Incinerary rounds.

"Oh, honey," Haku edged closer, her voice soft, "What happened?"

Ino imagined she looked something awful. She could feel how puffy and swollen her eyes were from the crying. Her face must have been a mess, with her eye makeup smudged to shit and a nice mix of tears and snot coating the rest of her face. She bet she looked pale and drawn, again, from the crying. There was also a certain pathetic air, what with her hugging her knees so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Ino thought she must have looked a pretty sad sight. And that was thinking in a positive light.

"Ino, tell me what happened," Haku soothed, petting the blonde's dishevelled hair.

Ino tried, but it just came out as a choking sob.

"I saw Kisame on my way in; does this have anything to do with this?" Haku asked, eyeing the bruises that were forming on Ino's arms and neck.

Ino couldn't help but nod mutely, hopelessly stifling another sob.

Haku's normally gentle brown eyes turned steely. "Don't worry, we're going to get this settled. I'm going to talk to Itachi and –"

"Wha-?" Ino interrupted, suddenly panicked, "N-no, I don't want... I don't... can we just forget it, p-please?"

Haku settled next to Ino, and spoke in soft tones. "Ino, sweetie, we have to. I don't care who the fuck he think he is, but he _hurt _you. Now, where I come from, there are penalties for that."

Ino's eyes grew wide in horror, "What are you...? It's not like that!"

Haku brushed the bruises on Ino's neck lightly, "And then these are...?"

The blonde jerked out of Haku's grasp, blushing. "Consensual," Ino mumbled.

Haku tried to hide her surprise at that admission. "And the one on your arms?" she asked, trying to recover.

The medic shook her head wildly, "No, I don't know, he just got so... so..." Ino's chest was heaving with fresh sobs, and Haku did her best to calm the medic down.

"Okay, okay, let's figure this out. Can you explain what happened to me, slowly?"

When Ino felt like she had enough air in her lungs, she tried her best to explain. "Kisame came in with a shoulder wound, and I started to stitch him up. Things between has been out of sorts between us for a little while, so it was nice. It was like old times."

Ino sniffled, finally feeling like she was getting a rein on her emotions, but she still took a deep breath to settle herself.

"And, I don't know... one minute we're talking and then we're..."

"Then you were what?" Haku prompted gently.

Ino looked sheepish and her answer came out barely as a squeak, "Kissing."

Haku wore a sympathetic look, "Can I ask who initiated it?"

"I did," Ino replied shame colouring her voice.

"Oh, Ino."

The blonde winced. "I know. I know it was stupid. I don't even fully understand why I did it, it just felt _right_, you know? And it was _nice_, no, it was better than. It was wonderful, fucking wonderful. And we're kissing and it's great and then... then... he just _snaps._ He was _so _mad, like I've never seen. It was terrifying. Is it me, Haku? Did I do something wrong? Stepped over some cultural boundary?"

Haku hugged the blonde, not bearing to look at the painful desperation in her eyes. "Oh, sweetie, it's not you."

"Then what? If it's not me, then...?" Ino hiccupped into Haku's shoulder.

"Honey, I'm going to let you in on a secret. Men are stupid. Doesn't how much money they have, how old, how educated, even what their _species is. _They are _stupid_, especially when it comes to women."

A wet laugh escaped from Ino, "Thanks, Haku."

"My pleasure, sweetie. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ino shook her head. "No, I'm just going to go to bed," she sighed.

Haku gave her a calculated look. "I can talk to the big blue jack ass for you, if you want?"

Ino shook her head more fervently, "No, no way. I don't want anything to do with him. I'm done with him and his temperamental moods. I've had it."

"It's a small ship, hon. You're going to run into him sooner or later."

Ino shrugged. "It's only for a couple more months. I think I can manage it."

Haku sighed. "If you say so. Just do me a favour, okay? Take a few sick days off, will you? You deserve them."

"What about Itachi? And the passengers?" Ino argued.

"Pfft, don't worry about the passengers. I'm sure they can survive without you babysitting them. And I'll tell Itachi something good, don't you worry. Take those days off, alright?"

"Alright."

MWMWMWMWMW

The next day Ino tried to think of the last time she had a day off and couldn't really remember; it had been so long. Classes had taken up most of her time, then co-op placements when school was done for summer. Her life had always been compartmentalized and organized.

She just wished that she was in a better mood to enjoy it. Instead, her chest felt tight and her heart felt cold. It was a miserable feeling, and she hated it. She knew it would eventually pass, with enough time. It would also help a lot when she finally got off the damn ship.

Ino towelled her hair roughly, her thoughts in turmoil. She had taken a shower to try and get her mind off of things. She felt cleaner on the outside, but it didn't really make her feel _that_ much better. Just more warm and damp.

She growled in frustration before letting the towel drop on the floor. She raked her fingers through her damp hair before collapsing on her bed with a heavy sigh. She was going to be glad when she finally finished her placement on the _Courtesan._ Karma owed her _big_ for all the shit she had been through. When she had imagined her placement this was nothing like she thought it was going to be.

_God, that feels so long ago._

Ino felt so world weary world when she remembered the fresh faced medical student that had graced the halls of the ship so many months before. She had been so naive. She had been so caught up with the rules and regulations of the Coalition Academy; it was safe. Nothing bad happened to you if you played inside the little box the Coalition set out for you. Ino knew that if the _Courtesan _was a 'proper' Coalition merchant vessel then she would have never had to stitch up Sasuke from illegal rounds. She would have never had been kidnapped and almost trapped on a hostile planet. She wouldn't have killed a man. She wouldn't have dreamed of getting involved with an alien.

Really, what had she gained from this? Her black and white morals had blurred into grey and she had gotten a broken heart. Not worth it. She wondered what one of her many adventures would shock and upset her old Academy buddies the most. Her helping out illegal pirates or making out with the one unhuman member of those same pirates? Ino couldn't help but wince, imagining the reaction to _that._ Coalition regulation wasn't exactly kind to those who weren't human. Oh, they put their words into nice and political-correct phrases, but it wasn't all that fair when you looked at without all the pretty paint. There were also words to describe those who were into 'exotics' as those types of people called aliens. None of those words were very nice or for use in polite conversation. But, then, those kinds of people weren't talked about at all in polite conversation.

It never bothered Ino much, but then she had never been out into the universe. She had stepped outside the Coalition box and the world wasn't as rosy as it once was.

_God, this is depressing. One little heart break, and you fall apart. Honestly, Ino Yamanaka, grow up before you drown in all that misery._

It was too early in the evening cycle to go to bed, but then Ino didn't really care. It was her day off, and she wanted to sleep for most of it. She was already in pajamas shorts and a sleeping camisole, so it was just a matter of slipping under the covers.

A knock on the door interrupted her.

_I swear it's impossible to get a moment's peace._

"Who is it?" Ino called out, not overly impressed. She also felt her voice crack from abuse. She had spent a lot of time crying and her throat had become a casualty of the emotional distress.

"It's Kisame, look when need to talk."

Ino felt her heart stop before beating twice as fast.

She was across the room in a flash, punching the lock code into her door. The automatic air locks thudded home, giving a resounding non-verbal _NO_ to Kisame's answer.

She could hear him mumble something darkly through the door and then his heavy footfalls walking away. Ino relaxed against the door, releasing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

That only lasted a heartbeat before familiar footsteps stomped back and there was a beeping sound as her locking code was overridden.

_Fucker; of course he has the master fucking codes. He's the goddamn first officer._

Ino skittered back, her breath caught in chest. She didn't want an encounter. She just wanted to forget the whole thing had happened. The airlocks popped open and Kisame sauntered in. His presence seemed to fill the small space to suffocating levels. Ino did not want to be there. Now she was trapped in a place she thought was safe.

Silence, sticky like humidity, hung between them and it was nauseating. Ino found that she couldn't stand to meet the first officer's eyes. She settled for keeping her chin up but her eyes downcast. She half expected Kisame to say something; to yell, to accuse, berate or maybe even apologize. But it was just the stifling silence.

"What do you want?" Ino asked, folding her arms protectively across her chest. The words sounded so awkward and broken in the heavy silence.

"We need to talk," Kisame answered roughly, his words also coming out awkward and stilted. His earlier swagger had disappeared, and he looked as awkward as she felt.

Ino's blue eyes flickered to Kisame's face, angry heat pooling in them. "I think you said more than enough last night, _thank_ _you_."

She noticed that he flinched. _Good,_ was the sharp thought.

Kisame glanced over her nervously. "You know what? Maybe this was a bad idea, just forget it," Kisame grumbled in frustrated tones.

"Hmph, wouldn't be the first time. You seem to be having a lot of bad ideas lately," Ino hissed bitterly as Kisame made to leave.

That sent Kisame spinning around to confront her. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ino shrugged. "I think you know _exactly _what I mean."

Kisame stepped closer, glaring down at her. His yellow eyes were narrowed into slits. "How about you spell it out for me?"

"Last night, dumb ass," Ino noticed the first officer's eyes narrower even further, "When you were kissing me. And then completely freaked out. What, did you suddenly remember that you're a criminal and I'm a Coalition officer? Am I not your type or something? Or did you suddenly get too good for me?" Ino felt herself shaking from the built up rage.

Kisame's eyes racked over her in a calculating way. "Trust me, you're my type. And it wasn't those other things either." The aloof way he spoke to her rankled Ino's nerves.

"Then _what_?" Ino practically screamed, frustrated and desperate for an answer. "I don't know how it works on your home world, but from my experience what you did was a not a good reaction!"

Kisame sighed, leaning away. A distant look settled in his eyes. "It's... complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me for not understanding that this is the best way to uncomplicate things between us," Ino mocked, gesturing wildly.

Kisame brushed her aside, moving to sit on the bed, _her_ bed. Like her personal space wasn't being breached enough as it was. The first officer heaved another heavy sigh, raking his fingers through his hair. "Why do you have to make this so damn difficult, woman?" Kisame grumbled, weariness in his voice.

Ino huffed in response, "I don't make it difficult, you do that all on your own."

"How exactly?" Kisame asked, that weary tone still in his voice.

"You're always making lewd comments, you're rude, inconsiderate. It's like it's your personal mission to make my life a living hell. You also abandoned me to a psychopath, and haven't been talking to me for weeks for some stupid reason that I can't fathom! Are you trying to scare me off? Like, hell, do you even care! Or was I just convenient? Getting a little lonely on this rust bucket of a ship are we?" Ino couldn't stop the tirade. It was like a flood. A hateful, mean flood.

"I'm not that shallow," Kisame growled, "unlike _some _people I could name."

"Oh, and are you implying that I am?" Ino growled right back.

Kisame just shrugged.

Ino's eyebrows knitted together to form a scowl. "I'm _really _glad we're having this talk now. Why don't you tell what else you think about me, hmm? Let's get this all out into the air, while we have this wonderful opportunity, shall we? Hell, I'll start, you're a pompous, arrogant son of a goddamn fish who isn't happy unless he's bitching and snapping at someone! You're turn."

Kisame's eyes seemed to darken in a malicious way in response to her challenge. "Do you really wanna know? Fine, then. You're a pain in my ass. You have been the minute you walked onto this ship. Pretty little blonde like you _and_ Coalition? You're the type of girl I love to hate, because you're type make it so damn easy for guys like me. You're the kind of girl to treat a guy like me like dirt, because you think I'm _beneath you._"

"_My type?"_ Ino asked incredulous.

"Yes, _you're type," _Kisame sneered, rising up from his seated position on the bed all six feet of him looming over her, "You know what the worst part was,though? You were different, 'cause even though you couldn't stand me you still treated me like a person and not a _thing._ Didn't matter if you were acting or meant it, you had me believing that we were equals. So when Zabuza filed that complaint about you, trying to shuffle you off the ship, guess who's bending backwards to make sure your ass is still here? Me. And you know what happened when Diedara was holding you hostage? I went and said screw protocol and tried to _blow up _the smug bastard's front door. With like actual explosives and everything. Nearly killed myself, and I still didn't get in that damn tavern. And I had to deal with Itachi afterwards too. Lemme tell you, he was not pleased."

Ino remembered the crowd, back on the day that was marked as 'worst day ever.' _That would explain the smoke._ She also realized, that without Kisame's unintentional help, the guard at her door wouldn't have been called away. She might not have been able to escape.

"And for what?" Kisame continued with his rant, "To have you not talk to me! Even after I apologized for not getting us both killed! And then I had to keep my mouth shut while that little duck-haired brat of an Uchiha gets treated like a goddamn prince when he's not done one damn thing for you! He just has to show up, and you'd go and chase after him. But of course, a girl like you would _have _to fall for his type. It didn't matter that he treated you like shit and pretty much ignored you, you're jumping to into his lap first chance you get. Natural order of goddamn things. Hell, story of my goddamn life. And you know what? I w_as_ the one that always made sure you could have you damn morning coffee. Seriously, after I've done is a thanks a little too much to ask?"

The blonde medic felt more than overwhelmed. A lot of information had just gotten thrown her way, and she didn't know how to react to any of it, which just compounded her earlier and still existing frustration.

"How do you expect gratitude when you don't tell me that you've done anything worthy of gratitude? I'm not psychic!" Ino snarled.

"Because maybe I didn't want you to know! Did you think of that?" Kisame shot back, just as equally frustrated.

"Okay, wait, what?" Ino closed her eyes to try and center herself. This conversation was so ass-backwards. "I thought you just said you wanted thanks, and now you're saying you don't want it? What the hell, Kisame!"

Kisame growled lowly before snapping, "Don't be naive. How do you think you would have reacted if we had this conversation a week ago? Three weeks ago? Either I would have gotten the nice, polite 'oh... thanks' and then things would have been awkward 'til you left this ship. Or, you would have clued into _why _I might have done those things, tell me I don't have a chance in hell, and things would have been _more _awkward. Wasn't a fan of either option."

"That's not fair!" Ino retorted, "Don't blame me that you didn't have the balls to _try!_ I mean, come on. What were you gonna do, just flirt with me until I left and leave it at that?"

The way Kisame shrugged and his gaze shifted away from hers was more than telling. "Are you serious?" Ino yelled, "You wouldn't have even tried, or mentioned it? Of all the cowardly, stupid-"

"Ino," Kisame tried to interrupt, but the medic kept going.

"-inconsiderate, dumbass things you could do! Like seriously? What are you insane, or you just some idiot-"

"-Ino," Kisame tried again, losing patience.

" -I don't believe of _all_ the stupid jack ass things you've done, this is the epitome of your stupidity. Why do I even bother-"

Ino suddenly was pulled into Kisame's embrace, with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his other hand tangled tightly in her hair. His mouth was moving against hers unforgivingly, and his sharp teeth were nipping at her bottom lip in a voracious manner. It felt like she couldn't breathe, but if it was from the intense passion that Kisame was kissing her, or the fact that her arms were pinned between her chest and Kisame's and her elbow was digging into her diaphragm.

But as quickly as the kiss had started it was over, and Ino almost tripped over herself when Kisame stopped supporting her and moved away. She almost wanted to scream at Kisame's sudden constant switches to hot and cold.

She really almost did, but she one look at Kisame and the conflicted expression on his face, and how breathless he was from the kiss, and she felt all her anger just wicked away. "That's cheating," Ino mumbled, straightening her hair in a mindless way.

Kisame ignored her, picking up the thread of their previous conversation. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that? And trust me, I've wanted to. Especially when you were mad. "

"Especially?" Ino asked, more than confused.

"Why do you think I like pissing you off so much? You're damn cute when you're in a rage."

Ino held her face in the palm of her hand, a smile tugging on her face despite the emotional exhaustion. "You're weird, you know that? I swear you have to be the only man I know that _likes _me when I'm mad," Ino mumbled into her palm.

"It's an acquired taste," Kisame teased.

Ino couldn't help a light laugh, more a releasing of tension than Kisame's comment being actually funny.

"Okay," Ino said, being serious, but trying to not to be, "so you let me get this straight. You like me?"

Kisame nodded stiffly. "Yeah."

"And you like kissing me?" Ino asked meekly.

"Uh, yeah?"

"So," Ino huffed, not wanting to say what she had to next, "why did you freak out then?"

That seemed to get Kisame all keyed up again. "Like I said before, it's complicated."

Ino just sighed. She had expected that response. She shuffled to her bed and collapsed onto it on her back, exhausted, and not wanting another round of yelling. "Of course it is," she sulked.

Kisame huffed, before settling down on the bed as well. He rested his elbows on his knees, so Ino could only really see his back from her sprawled position.

The first officer gave a world weary sigh before he spoke. "Do you honestly know the last time I was with a woman? One that I didn't have to pay for that is?"

To say Ino was a little surprised was an understatement. "Is that a rhetorical question or am I supposed to actually guess?" Ino hedged.

Kisame gave another sigh, a little more frustrated. "Do you know how much a person's organs are on the black market? Especially if they're not human? Whole damn illegal industry based on the trafficking on the parts of aliens. Very lucrative, from what I understand."

"I don't get how this relates," Ino admitted, thoroughly mystified.

Kisme let out his breath in a long sigh. "About two years ago, I'm in some shitty little bar. Ricky's or something. Only planned to get a few drinks and unwind before getting back to the ship. But then I saw _her_; this smokin' hot little redhead. Christine her name was. And she talked to me, and was getting right friendly, letting me buy her drinks and all that. And she seemed normal enough. She wasn't a hooker, 'cause I can spot those and she looked too clean. And she was didn't seem weird, like most exotic fuckers, or whatever the hell they call themselves. And she was really into me, laughing at my jokes and brushing my arm and being all damn girly. Next thing I know I'm piss drunk, letting Christine lead me upstairs."

Ino blushed a little, and shifted her weight. She stared at the ceiling in a fixed way, and ground out, "I really don't need to know the details, Kisame."

"Oh but you do," Kisame answered, wriggling the back of his shirt up to reveal his back, "Because you know what happened? I drink something she gives me, and I black out and then I wake up to her carving _this in my side._"

Kisame's fingers trailed over a two inch long scar. For whatever morbid reason, Ino sat up and let her fingers follow the path that Kisame's fingers had trailed moments before. Ino got a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach, but her fingers still danced over the ridged skin, eliciting a small shiver from Kisame that she felt more than saw. If it was because of her touch or the memory of that scar, she didn't know.

"Turned out _Christine _was an organ harvester. Bitch was gonna sell me for _parts._ Only reason I'm not dead is because Itachi and Zabuza came after me when I didn't show up at port. Also, bitch didn't have any damn clue where the fuck the 'good' organs were. 'Parently my biology is a tad different than a human one. So she wasted her time digging around._"_

"I'm sorry," Ino said, her honesty coming straight from the bottom of her heart.

"Not as sorry as I am, trust me," Kisame huffed, straightening his shirt.

"As awful and traumatic as that must have been, why does that relate to the other night?" Ino asked softly.

Kisame gave her a hard look that read 'do I have seriously have to spell this out for you?' "Two years later I've got _another_ hot woman suddenly interested me when I was sure she hated my guts? If it's too damn to be true, then it damn well is. And then you started messing something behind you and I hear metal clanking and well... damn it all, you spooked me, okay? I thought it was round two of a being carved up like a turkey dinner."

"Kisame, you honestly thought I would hurt you? Or that I even could?" Ino asked trying to meet Kisame's eyes that had become downcast and sullen at the first officer's admission.

"Looks are deceiving, sweet thing," he muttered, "'Sides, doesn't matter a person's size if they stab you with a scalpel at that sort of range."

"Pfft," Ino huffed derisively, "I think we've established that, if it's a physical confrontation between me and you, I'm losing. The bruises on my arms are evidence of that."

Kisame flinched at the reminder, "I'm sorry. I had no right to do that, doesn't matter how angry I was. I don't blame you if you hate me for it."

Ino sighed, leaning her head against Kisame's shoulder. "I don't hate you. I'm not even mad. But I'm not okay with it either. I know, how that sounds, but it's the truth. Even if it's worlds of messed up."

"You can give me some bruises for payback, if you want?" Kisame offered, in a way that was offhanded but still serious at the same time.

"Kisame, I think we're technically even on that count," Ino retorted, brushing her fingertips on the fading bruise on Kisame's cheek. "I'm sorry about this too. And every other awful thing I said or did that day. I was kinda of being a bit of a bitch. I was sort of having a bad day that day."

Kisame nuzzled her affectionately, "I think I can forgive you, I'm sure you can make it worth my while."

Ino gave the first officer a playful punch to the ribs. "Pig," she muttered.

Kisame tickled her lightly, before pulling her closer. They sat that way for a while, Ino nestled under Kisame's arm, with her arms wrapped around his waist. He was playing with the tips of her hair, and the combination of his warmth and distinct smell surrounding her she could feel herself drifting off.

"So," Ino mumbled drowsily, "You tried to blow up Deidara's place, huh? Where the hell did you get the explosives?"

Kisame chuckled, "It's a long story."

"We've got time."

* * *

_A/N: _I had a real hard time writing this chapter; I'm worried that it's a little over dramatic, and probably a little OOC. Then again, what Kisame went through is recent and traumatic. When I read some parts I can't help but like it. I guess I'm pretty happy with it, but I'll let you guys be your own judge. Also, I haven't time to respond to your wonderful reviews because I'm currently without a reliable internet. I've read them though. And head's up, we're getting close to the end! There's going to be a total of 13-14 chapters. I don't know what I'm going to do without writing some KisaIno crack.


	11. Valuable Asset

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So, if you've figured it out, this is going to be an AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 8. Stars._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Valuable Asset

It was late into the evening cycle when Ino smothered a yawn with the back of her hand. She was finishing the last of her paperwork. One of the last passengers was due to leave the ship tomorrow and she needed to give him a clean bill of health; some planets wouldn't accept a new arrival if they had a recent history with illness. It was simple enough, but, of course, it was Coalition documents so it was ridiculous in length.

Ino stanchly ignored the sudden warmth she felt at her back. She felt her will breaking when she felt a hand at her waist and lips suckling on her neck.

"How's my favourite medic?" She heard whispered into her ear.

"Kisame," Ino whined, "I'm working."

"Don't let me stop you," Kisame mumbled into her neck, continuing to lavish it with attention.

Ino automatically tilted her head to allow the first officer better access, her eyes closing as Kisame continued to slather her neck with sloppy kisses. "You're making this very difficult to concentrate," Ino groaned.

"Oh, come on, I haven't seen you all day," Kisame pleaded.

The medic felt Kisame's hand trail from her waist to her chest and she gave his hand a light smack. "None of that."

Kisame teased, "You're no fun." His hand returned to her waist, but his fingers were playing with the edge of her shirt, tickling her belly.

"Because," Ino moaned, feeling a little breathless, "_Because_ we both know where that'll lead, and I need to get this done for tomorrow morning. And that's not going to happen at the rate we're going."

"Are you trying to indicate that I'm a bad influence?" Kisame joked.

Ino rolled her eyes, and deadpanned, "You're a _terrible_ influence."

A deep-throated chuckle from Kisame tickled her neck, and sent Ino wriggling. "A terrible, terrible, terrible influence," Ino muttered, her breathing heavy.

The first officer relented, giving a chaste kiss to her temple before moving to the seat across from her. Ino missed the warmth at her back, but she hid it.

Kisame's gaze flitted over the scattered documents, a disapproving look on his face. He was as much a fan of paperwork as she was. Probably less; she at least had the patience for it.

The blonde went back to work, and silence stretched between them. "You don't have to wait for me, you know," mentioned Ino, a bemused smirk on her face.

Kisame shrugged, "Not much else going on. Pretty much everyone has gone to bed. Captain is the only one still awake, and he's in one of his _moods_ so he's not the talking sort right now."

"Well, it _is_ pretty late. Maybe everyone's got the right idea, maybe you should do the whole sleep thing too," Ino commented, stifling another yawn.

A grin twitched in the corners of the first officer's mouth. "Mmhmm, I think you're the one who needs sleep, not me, sweet thing."

Ino waved his comment off. "In a minute, I'm _almost done_."

Kisame leaned back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head. "I still don't see why you're in such a rush to get them finished. We've never had problems before dropping off passengers at all during this trip."

Ino gave Kisame a glare. "How often do you drop off passengers at Ceres? It's one of the largest Coalition-allied planets this far away from the Inner Sector. And being so far from the Inner Sector they feel the need to over-compensate with their paperwork, of course."

Kisame snorted with derision. "Yes, because the more official you are, the more paperwork you throw at people."

"Exactly," Ino sighed, "Hence the documentation. You're right, though; there shouldn't be any problems with our final passenger getting in. He has all the correct documentation and the proper visa, but still, I doubt you want him back on the ship if the authority on Ceres decide to be pricks about how we didn't dot our 'i's."

"Not really," Kisame grumbled.

"Thought as much," Ino responded with a smile, her focus returning back to her paperwork.

A long silence stretched between them, but it didn't last. "Are you almost done?" Kisame asked, impatience colouring his tone.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Will you quit hurrying me? Seriously, learn some patience."

Both of Kisame's eyebrows quirked up at her statement. "_I_ need to learn patience?"

"Yes," Ino growled, her pen digging into the paper as she wrote more information on the document, "you do."

The medic heard Kisame stand from his seat, but she steadily ignored the measured paces that came closer to her. The hand that came to grip her chin she couldn't ignore.

"What are you...?" Ino sniped.

"Testing you patience," Kisame whispering darkly into her ear. Ino opened her mouth for a sharp retort, but she got side-tracked once Kisame continued whispering to her; things that made her blush and sent liquid heat pooling in her belly. Hearing his voice in her ear, and feeling his breath caress her face was one of the most sensuous thing she had experienced. If Kisame didn't have such a firm grip on her chin she would have pounced on him.

"Better finish that paperwork," Kisame singsonged.

Ino reached out to grab his coat sleeve, but he edged out of her reach. "I thought you were waiting for me?" Ino pouted.

Kisame faked a large yawn, "Well, I'm kinda of tired you see. You have the codes to my bunk, you can let yourself in. _After _ you've finished that important paperwork, of course."

Ino glared daggers at the first officer, who had the audacity to wink at her.

"You don't play fair, Kisame Hoshigaki," Ino growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be waiting _patiently_ for you in my dorm for you to finish."

"Oh, no you don't," Ino growled. She half-expected Kisame to childishly give bolt out the door, but he just quirked a brow at her approach. She couldn't help but notice the smirk that was fighting to reveal itself on his face.

"Yes?" Kisame asked, expectant. They were inches apart, and the air seemed to be charged between them.

The growing smirk on Kisame's lips sent heat running through Ino's veins; she could already feel a heady rush as a result.

As coyly as she could manage, Ino asked, "Are you going to bend down or what?"

Still infuriatingly out of reach the smirk finally broke free and was clear on the curve of Kisame's mouth. "Why?"

"Good night kiss?" Ino asked nonchalantly as she could. It was an obvious ploy, but one that Kisame always willingly fell to.

Kisame obliged her, as she expected. But she didn't let him go after he gave a chaste peck on the lips, instead, reinitiating the kiss. Albeit, far less chaste.

"This is cheating, blondie," Kisame muttered against her lips.

Untucking his shirt and letting her hand roam up Kisame's back, Ino replied, "Is that a complaint?"

The first officer gave a throaty growl, his hands traveling south along her back. "No, but I think you proved my point about your impatience."

Ino moaned softly, "I could stop anytime I want, question is, _can you_?"

"Oh, I could," Kisame challenged, turning his attention to nipping at her ears, "but I think the better question, do _you _want _me_ to stop? Or can you even ask at this point?"

"The even better question is can you want me to want you to ask you to stop?" Ino retorted hotly, her breathing becoming heavy.

Kisame pulled away long enough to give her a scrutinizing look, "I think you're losing your touch, blondie, because that made no sense."

Ino huffed, "Oh, shut it will you and just kiss me."

"As my lady commands," Kisame teased, bending down from the neck to capture her lips in his. Ino sighed, melting on the inside. The hungry way his mouth moved against hers did crazy things to her. It sparked her own desires, and damn, if it didn't make her feel like she was the most important thing in the world; the sun in his solar system, as cheesy as it was. He made her feel this warm glow. It wasn't lust, but he made her feel plenty of that too. It was something powerful, the feeling he gave her, and she didn't really know what to call it, but she liked the bubbly feeling it gave her.

Ino groaned appreciatively as Kisame roamed her backside. She would have never pegged the first officer as an ass-man.

Her plan had back-fired, but Ino found it hard to complain. "I think we need to continue this elsewhere," Ino hinted.

"What about the paperwork?" Kisame mumbled.

"Fuck it, I'll do it later."

"I like the way you think."

MWMWMWMWMW

It was a bit of a crazy panic the next morning. Ino overslept, and had to wrestle out from Kisame's grasp. The man was a cuddlier, despite how much he denied it. She got the paperwork done just as the passenger was ready to disembark. There was a harrowing moment where she fretted that she had forgotten to fill something out, but the passenger didn't come back and they took off right on schedule.

Ino promised herself to prioritize better, but knew deep down she would have still made the same decision. She took what she could get; they were taking the relationship slowly, in a way. They shared the same bed some nights, they messed around, but there wasn't sex; a lot of making out, fooling around and general round of fun, but no sex. Ino knew that it was _proper_ to wait, but she wasn't the sort of person to deny herself. She was the type to order the steak rather than a salad, get seconds of desserts, and she didn't wait for sex when she didn't have to; which was what probably got her into so much trouble in relationships, now that she thought about it. And if it had been any other guy, she might have been concerned that Kisame hadn't tried to push his luck. But Ino knew there were circumstances, so she didn't get into an argument about it. They really didn't talk about their relationship that much. They just enjoyed it for what it was.

Now, though, she had time all to herself. They would be arriving on the planet Shian-ting in a few days, where Ino would receive her new placement. She just had to fill out a huge assessment and transcript papers between now and then.

"You didn't come to breakfast, busy morning?" Haku asked as she breezed into the medical bay. A plate of hot food in Haku's hand had Ino salivating. The medic was sure she would have starved early on in the voyage if Haku wasn't always looking out for her.

"Yeah," Ino said, breaking from the questionnaire she was filling out, "had some last minute paperwork for our last passenger."

"Oh? Here I thought a certain someone might have kept you up late," Haku teased, passing the plate to the medical officer.

Ino didn't answer, blushing too much to really want to try.

"So what you doing?" Haku asked, her curiosity piqued by the mess of paperwork.

"Filling out an assessment questionnaire," Ino replied tiredly.

"An assessment? For what?"

"For my new placement."

The brunette's face scrunched up with confusion. "Oh."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What do you mean 'oh?'"

Haku shrugged, looking uncomfortable, "Well, I thought..."

"Thought what?" Ino encouraged.

"Well, have you thought about applying here?"

It was Ino's turn to be confused. "Like what? A full time medic? On the _Courtesan?_"

"Well, yeah," Haku said, "We kinda need one. You see how much trouble we get into. Besides, with the way you and Kisame have been getting along..."

"It hasn't been _that_ long," Ino mumbled.

"But still," Haku argued, "I've never seen him so happy. I mean he must have asked you, right?"

Ino's stomach plummeted. All her good morning glow due to last night was completely evaporated. "Um, no. He hasn't mentioned it."

Haku suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. Maybe he doesn't want to pressure you?"

Ino shrugged the sudden awkwardness off, "It doesn't matter. I mean, I loved, well not quite loved, but... it was _nice_ working on the ship, but... I want to get on one of the larger Coalition vessels, it was the reason I went to the Academy, so I _need_ to get another placement. You get it, right? It's nothing personal."

"Yes, of course," Haku agreed, going with the flow, "I mean, you've been wanting this for forever. So, it makes sense to move on. I'm going to miss you, though. It was nice having you onboard."

"I'm going to miss you, too," Ino admitted, "Seriously, you're the reason that I'm still sane after this trip."

Haku laughed, "I kinda am, aren't I? Anyways, I'll see you later, okay?"

Ino nodded, and waved goodbye as the pilot left the medical bay. A sinking feeling settled over the medic with the absence of the good-natured Haku.

MWMWMWMWWMW

It seemed her last few days aboard the _Courtesan_ were determined to be interesting. The following day, Ino got a _very_ unexpected visitor.

"Sasuke?"

The ebony eyed boy clearly did not want to be there, if the slouch in his shoulders was any indicator. He still had the courtesy to give a nod of acknowledgement; a quick jerk of his chin but his gaze far off to her right.

Ino stared at him, like she expected him to sprout horns and a tail. There hadn't been any words between them since that night they had kissed, or faked-kissed or however one would define it. She wasn't sure if Sasuke stayed away from her because he had the decency to feel shame or if Kisame had threatened to break his ribs if he went near her. Either were acceptable answers in her book. And, to say the least, Ino was still royally pissed. There was still a lot left unsaid between the two of them, a lot of which she wanted to yell out.

Surprisingly civil she asked, "Can I help you?"

Sasuke gave a little bob of his shoulders. "My brother wants to speak to you. He's at the observation deck."

"Okay, thanks, I guess?" Ino answered. She didn't move to the door though, because it still looked like there was something on Sasuke's mind. It was the way his jaw clenched together that was the clue.

Silence pervaded though, and Itachi was waiting. Whatever Sasuke wanted to say was either going to have to wait or remain a mystery.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what the Captain wants then?" Ino forced casualness in her voice but it was plainly obvious how uncomfortable she was.

"I'll walk you there," Sasuke offered. Ino didn't know whether to check his temperature for Aerialian Mudtick fever or throttle him. She really didn't want Mr. Awkward Silence to be her companion as she went to meet the captain. The conversation with Itachi was going to be painful enough, if past experiences were any indicator.

Sasuke attempted some form of awkward small talk as they made the short journey. Ino would have rather listened to the rattle of their steps against the grated floor, but, no, Sasuke _had_ to talk. "So, you've been... well?"

"Mostly," she answered, her tone full of dismissal. Hopefully he'd clue in that she wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

Sadly not.

"You and Kisame have been getting close?"

Ino narrowed her eyes, already feeling defensive. "What about it?" she said more sharply than she intended.

The twitch of an eyebrow was the only clue that she had cracked that infallible mask of distance he constantly wore. She mentally dared him to mention her attitude. She was looking for an excuse to bitch out the little bastard.

Sasuke fluffed his hair a little before trying to pick up the thread of the conversation again. "Nothing really, just noticing. He's treating you well?"

Ino did nothing to hide the venom in her voice, "Better than some, I have to say."

She saw him scowl out of the corner and that made her want to grin evilly. _Oh, is Sasuke not used to having a girl _not_ hang on his every word? It must be a bitch to get that obnoxious attitude thrown in your face when you don't want it, huh?_

Sasuke continued to surprise, though; most guys would have snapped right back at her, but Sasuke retained his aloof, mellow attitude. "Good to know."

"Uh huh. Well, looky here! We've arrived. Thanks the company, Sasuke," Ino said in a rush. She slipped into the observation deck and closed the door before the younger Uchiha could say another word.

_Whew, safe, _Ino thought turning around. The observation was dark, and Itachi was seated in the pilot's chair, looking dark and brooding with his back to the door. Not to mention scary. _Safe might have been the wrong word._

Ino fidgeted, waiting for the captain to notice her. He didn't turn around, though, or give any indication that he knew she was there. He just stared through the large reinforced glass panel of the observation deck.

After several long moments Ino dared to ask, "You asked for me, sir?"

Ino heard the springs in the chair squeak as Itachi shifted his weight . He beckoned her with a hand, but his focus was still on the deep black of space.

"Yamanaka, tell me what do you see?" he finally asked when she was close enough.

"Stars?" she replied, her voice unsure.

"Look," Itachi prompted, "and tell me what you see. Not what you assume."

Ino gave the captain a cautious look from the corner of her eye. She still did what he asked. The medic let her gaze rake over the view. A small gasp escaped her when she saw it.

"A nebula."

It was a faint thing, a ghostly silhouette of pale light. But it was beautiful. And it was close (well, if you used star miles to the power of ten) by the fact that she was able to spot it with the naked eye.

"I didn't know there was a nebula system this way," she admitted. There were so many star systems, especially unmapped the farther one went from the Inner Sector, that it wasn't surprising that she wouldn't have known. She was a medical officer, not a planetary researcher or galactic pilot. It wasn't expected of her to know it.

Ino snuck a look at Itachi; his entire posture was relaxed and at ease. His chin rested on one hand, and his focus was out to the black. Distantly, Ino remembered Sakura mentioning that Itachi was having eye problems.

_What would happen if he was to go blind?_

There weren't many health problems that the New Galaxy Coalition wasn't able to treat. But would Itachi be eligible for treatments, and what if the problem wasn't fixable?

_Not my problem_, Ino thought distantly. Soon, nothing on the _Courtesan's Fan_ would be her concern.

"That's enough stargazing for one evening," Itachi said, his voice as delicate and fragile as paper in the awed silence of the observation deck. "Do you know why I requested you here, Yamanaka?"

Ino shook her head mutely. Then remembered her manners. "No, sir, I don't."

Itachi stood carefully, resting his hip on the pilot's console. "I do believe your placement with us will be terminating soon. Am I correct?"

"You are, sir."

Itachi seemed to get in lost in thought for a moment. "Hn. Have you given thought for your application for your next placement?"

Ino shrugged, inquisitive of Itachi's interest. _Maybe he's just being friendly?_

"I've indicated my interest for a placement on Coalition spacecraft. Whether I am accepted or not is another matter."

Ino had initially thought about extending her interest to include placements planetside. Her time on the ship had changed her mind, though. The blonde found herself suited for interstellar travel. Some people became terribly nervous at the idea of being stuck in some metal box in the vacuum of space. If something went wrong on a ship, it could go downhill quickly, and that got some people paranoid. It didn't bother her that much. Not to say she didn't get restless. She missed the breeze and the smell of dirt, even bad weather like everybody else, but there was something alluring about space travel. It was a feeling she couldn't explain.

"Have you considered requesting to stay here, on the _Courtesan?"_

The question was unexpected and threw Ino for a loop. She would have been sure that Itachi would have been glad to be finally free of her. It had to make him cautious to have Coalition officer aboard his ship of pirates. But maybe that was part of the reason; he wanted her close so he could an eye on her.

"Sir, I don't know how much clearer I can say this, you don't have to worry. I saw nothing, heard nothing and know nothing of what may or may not have occurred on this ship. I swear on my grandfather's grave."

Itachi probably had the power to keep her on his ship, indefinitely, if he wanted to. Ino was starting to suspect that he had some pull somewhere in the Coalition.

"No, that's not it," Itachi assured her. If she didn't know better she might have guessed there was some amusement in his voice from her earnest response. Yeah, right.

"You've proven yourself to be a capable medic. I find that a valuable asset on a ship like mine. I also don't want to break in another medic should my ship need to take on passengers again."

"And if I say no?" Ino suggested nervously.

Itachi gave a minute shrug of his shoulder. "Then I will respect your decision. But I hope you will reconsider my offer."

"I'll think it over, sir."

Itachi gestured to the door as he spoke, "You're dismissed then."

Ino wasted no time escaping the dark observation deck.

MWMWMW

Ino had decided to reject the Captain's offer. She expected relief but it felt like something was clawing at her stomach, and a heaviness was choking at her heart. She recognized it as anxiety, but she couldn't understand why. Her last day on the ship was tomorrow. They would arrive at Shian-ting's capital, Charlotte, late in the evening, and that would end her placement on the _Courtesan_. No more illegal piracy, no more people getting shot. She would have a legal and safe Coalition placement. Hopefully, on a Coalition vessel. She should be happy, not panicking. Her first placement had been such a nightmare.

But she had come to see the _Courtesan _as home and the crew as some dysfunctional family. And when she thought about not seeing a _certain_ member of the crew that she had become extremely attached to... it felt like iron chains constricted her lungs. The fact that Kisame hadn't asked her to stay or even mentioned her leaving at all got her stomach in knots. He was the first officer. He must have known what Itachi had offered her, but he decided to stanchly not to mention it.

She couldn't sleep because of it. It was late, Kisame had his arms securely wrapped around her but she couldn't sleep. As Kisame snored into her hair, she couldn't help but feel panicked and sick. A part of her felt used, and felt everything that had happened with Kisame was just a repeat of the disaster with Sasuke. Another part of her worried that he just didn't care enough to be bothered.

She wriggled out of Kisame's bed, feeling twisted with anxiety, and headed to the mess hall. It was in the middle of the night, but she made herself a cup of coffee anyways. It wasn't like she was sleeping anyways, so the caffeine wouldn't hurt.

Nursing her cup of coffee, Ino tried to rationalize with herself. What did it matter if Kisame didn't ask her to stay? She didn't want to stay did she? She had her career ahead of her. She didn't spend so much money on tuition and years of her life to be the medic on some small pirate vessel.

She didn't know how long she sat in the dim mess hall, but Kisame eventually come looking for her. It was then she realized her coffee was stone cold and mostly full.

"Hey, sweet thing, what are you doing awake?" he mumbled, his voice drowsy. He blearily rubbed at his eyes. The first officer was just wearing his boxers and his hair was mussed; it was obvious from the way he swayed that he was still half asleep and for whatever reason, Ino felt it was a precious moment. She also realized that this was probably the only one she would ever get with Kisame. She felt a pang pierce her heart. It was like the powerful warm glow Kisame gave her when he kissed her, but sharp and aching. Almost like her heart was breaking.

Ino shrugged, too confused with her emotions to know how to answer.

Kisame yawned, "Well, come to bed, it's late you know."

"I can't sleep," Ino admitted softly.

"Why?" Kisame asked, sleepiness giving a drawl to his voice. Ino felt the pang strike her again.

"Nervous, I suppose."

"Hmm? What about?" Kisame asked, settling in the chair next to her. He was starting to look less sleepy and she could see the calculating look starting to dawn in his eyes.

Ino fiddled with her fingers before she forced them to be still. "I leave day after tomorrow. My placement is ending."

Surprise was obvious in Kisame's expression. "Oh, I guess you're right. But what do you have to be nervous about? You'll be fine."

"I guess," Ino agreed, "I've just gotten used to it here, I suppose."

A thoughtful expression flickered on Kisame's face before it disappeared. "I wouldn't worry about it." Ino couldn't help be a little disappointed at his reaction; she wasn't sure what she had expected but she thought there was going to be more of _something_ to the realization that she was leaving.

Kisame stood up and made to leave, a wave of his hand inviting her to follow. When she didn't, he gave her a cautious look.

"Itachi offered me a position on the ship," Ino's eyes flickered to meet his, "Did you know that?"

Kisame shifted his weight nervously before he finally answered roughly, "I knew he's been thinking about it for a while."

"And you've never thought to mention it?" Was Ino's blithe comment.

Kisame shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

"Kisame, can I ask you a question?" Ino asked, suddenly feeling tired.

The first officer seemed to hesitate before nodding. "Sure."

Ino took a calming breath, but it felt like her heart was in her throat. "What is this?" she asked, gesturing to herself and him.

There was a flicker, a fast change of emotion before it was masked, in Kisame eyes. He knew exactly what she meant. "What do you mean?"

Ino's gaze was anywhere but the first officer's face. Her stomach felt like it was doing acrobatics, and her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to burst. She always sucked about talking her feelings. She was more of a go-with-the-flow person. The only time she had serious relationship conversations was when the old spark and vibe had gone out and it was time for that dreaded 'talk.' In the back of her mind, Ino realized she was better at ending relationships than working at them. Maybe that was why she was so willing to let the subject of _them _lie still for so long.

"This," she gestured at the space between them again, desperate to get her point across. At Kisame's careful expression Ino continued, "You and me. What would we call this?"

"What would you call it?" hedged Kisame.

The medic released a growl of frustration. "I don't know that's why I'm asking! God, forget it. This is stupid. I'm going to bed. My _own_ bed." Ino stood up in a huff, and roughly brushed past the first officer.

She didn't expect to get very far, and Kisame didn't disappoint. One of his large hands had reached and snatched her wrist. Different parts of her were warring over whether this was a good or bad thing.

"Don't snap at me, woman. It's so fucking late in the night it's early," Kisame grumbled, a harshness in his voice indicating that he was having difficulty keeping his volume at a whisper.

"Then don't avoid the question!" Ino sharply retorted.

"I don't know the answer! But clearly you do otherwise why would you be getting so damn upset!" Kisame accused.

Ino tried to jerk her wrist free, but it wasn't happening; Kisame had too strong a grip. She didn't want this conversation, and she was regretting that she had brought it up. And all just because she wanted to understand, to know, and not be left wondering what could have been when she left. She should have just have kept her mouth shut and dealt with the wondering. "Fine, let's keep this simple then. Do you want me to stay?"

There was a long moment of silence. With every panicked heartbeat Ino felt the dread fill her, almost suffocating her.

"It's not my place to ask you to stay," Kisame eventually answered, his jaw clenched.

Frustrated, Ino corrected him. "I'm not asking you to _ask _me to stay, I asking if you _want _me to stay."

There was another long silence while Kisame deliberated his answer. Finally, he ground out, "Yes." From the sullen look on his face, it was like she was pulling his teeth!

"You don't have to look so damn miserable about it," Ino snapped. She had no idea why he had responded with yes and look like it was his death sentence but it bothered her immensely.

Kisame snorted impudently. "I don't know why we're bothering with this conversation. You said yourself; you're leaving tomorrow. Why does it matter whether or not I want you to stay?" Ino could tell that Kisame was doing his best to keep his voice even, but she was still able to detect disappointment and hurt in his tone. She wondered how practiced he was at hiding those emotions.

"Because," Ino started, feeling her throat go dry from nervousness, "Because it might influence my decision. Just a little."

Peeking from under lashes she saw Kisame giving her a blank stare. "You'd stay? Why?"

Ino nervously played with the long sweep of her bangs. Butterflies danced in her stomach. "Because, you know, I like you. Alot," she answered, her throat feeling tight.

She expected some sort of response from Kisame. Not his stunned silence.

_Not very promising. Fuck._

Ino let her fingers drag through her bangs a final time before she sighed, "And _clearly_ I'm an idiot and you don't feel the same." Maybe there was another reason why he hadn't slept with her.

Kisame hesitated before he spoke. "I don't like talking about myself, even less about my feelings. Never have. But there's an old saying, 'actions speak louder than words,' and I try my hardest to follow that."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ino demanded, misery colouring her tone.

A nervous smile, just a simple upturning of the corners of Kisame's mouth, was all she saw before she felt his lips press against hers. She relented almost immediately, responding to the kiss with equal fervour. It was hungry and needy, and Ino felt the heat curling in her belly and spreading throughout her entire body. She let her hands wander; over the planes of his naked chest, giving his biceps an appreciative squeeze before lacing her hands together behind his neck.

Kisame pressed her closer, weaving his fingers tightly in her hair. She felt him bite her lower lip gently, the points of teeth adding a thrill to the sensation.

The kiss eventually slowed to a natural breaking point, leaving both of them out of breath.

"That answer enough for you?" Kisame asked darkly, his voice deep and husky. It sent wonderful thrills through Ino.

"I'd still like a translation," she asked, cuddling closer. "That is, if you don't mind?"

Kisame rested his chin on the top of her head with a sigh. "That I like you. God knows why. You're such a pain."

Ino lightly smacked him, recognizing the ribbing for what it was. "Jerk." She cuddled closer, her cheek resting against his collarbone.

"So, now what?" Ino asked softly.

The first officer muffled a yawn with the back of his hand. "Time for bed. We'll figure out your paperwork in the morning."

"But I'm not tired," the medic pouted. It wasn't a lie either.

"I know the best way to fix that," he hinted. Ino couldn't help the giggles as Kisame gave her neck wet kisses. He knew all her ticklish spots.

Ino opened her mouth to respond, a challenge in her eyes, but sudden pandemonium struck. The emergency warning lights were flaring red and white, and a klaxon was blaring loudly. Not even a second later, the ship shuddered violently. If Kisame hadn't had a strong grip on her, Ino would have been tossed to the floor.

"What's happening?" Fear trickling into Ino's voice. Had they hit something?

Kisame wore a look of concentration and one of worry. In the distance there was some kind of thudding sound.

"I don't know."


	12. Again

_A/N: This is a fic based on a series of ten prompts over at the 10_what_ifs community on livejournal. The theme set I'm using is Spaceship. So, if you've figured it out, this is going to be an AU fic. The particular prompt for this chapter is 3. Outer Limits_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

Again

Kisame bolted for the observation deck, hastily telling Ino to stay where she was. She followed him instead, earning her a glare, but Kisame didn't comment.

"Haku, what's going on?" Kisame called out as he marched into the room, Ino right behind him.

It was obvious that Haku had only gotten there moments before them. The brunette's usually immaculate appearance looked hurried; from her loose hair, to her bare feet.

Haku's face was pinched into a worried expression. "We're being boarded."

"Boarded? By who?" Kisame thundered.

The door hissed opened, admitting Itachi. Despite the late hour and the sudden chaos Itachi still maintained his calm and aloof exterior.

"Military representatives from the New Galaxy Coalition. Zabuza and Sasuke have already gone down to the cargo bay to greet them," the captain said calmly, as if it was nothing unusual. Like the Coalition had come down for tea or something domestic like that.

"Why aren't we taking defensive action? We're not just going to let them board us are we?" Kisame countered hotly. Ino could tell he was agitated, and she couldn't blame him. If the Coalition boarded a ship without permission, it couldn't be a good thing.

Haku was the one that answered. "We can't break off from their ship; they've got their claws into us. If we try to take off we'll just tear our ship apart; their ship is three times the size of ours."

"How the hell did they attach themselves to us without us knowing it?" Kisame growled, anger clearly directed at the pilot.

Haku swallowed nervously before answering. "They must have been hiding behind one of the planets; our sensors wouldn't have picked them up, and then cloaked themselves until they were within range."

Kisame loomed threateningly over the brunette, "Aren't you supposed to be here and doing _your job_ to watch our backs?"

"Hey! I have to sleep every now and again!" Haku yelled, obviously upset at the accusation.

It looked like it was going to grow into an ugly screaming match between the first officer and the pilot but Itachi raised a hand before it escalated.

"We don't have the time for this. Kisame, follow me. We need to go downstairs."

A mulish expression was on Kisame's face. "We can get rid of them."

There was a miniscule narrowing of Itachi's eyes. "Don't fight me on this."

There was a sudden crash farther down the hall, followed by gunfire. Both Haku and Ino flinched at the violence that seemed to be happening outside the door but the two men seem unfazed.

"We need to settle this now, before it gets worse," Itachi stated.

"Do you know what's going to happen the minute we get out there?" Kisame raged. "If we just hand ourselves over, it's going to be years of prison. No thanks, I'm not going back to that."

Itachi wasn't deterred by his first officer's behaviour; if anything he just seemed frustrated with Kisame's reluctance. "No one's going to prison. And we're not going to give them a reason to."

Kisame continued to argue. "We'll have them pinned. It's a small hallway. We've got some ammunition stashed in here. We can hold them off."

"You never learned to pick your battles, Kisame. We fight today, we lose," was the cold rationale Itachi supplied.

Cold horror and dread crept into Ino. This was a very real situation. Something bad was happening, but she wasn't entirely sure what. Was it an arrest? A raid? And both Itachi and Kisame were talking about taking lives like it was any other day. But then, maybe it was. This was just another ugly reminder that despite how much she liked being on the _Courtesan_, that the people and the world they lived in weren't really make it her world.

There was another crash and then a loud resounding _thud _against the door. Someone had turned on the locks when Ino wasn't paying attention. Good thing too, probably, otherwise they would have been swarmed by whoever was trying to beat down the door.

There were muffled voices on the other side of the door, yelling at them to open the door. Time was of the essence. If Kisame and Itachi were still at odds when whoever got into the observation deck it could lead to disaster. Kisame still looked unconvinced and stubborn, so Itachi tried a different tack before his first officer could raise another argument.

"We've known each other for how many years? We've gotten out of everything that's been thrown our way, and we'll get out of this too. But I need you to watch my back."

This argument finally seemed to win Kisame over, but he still didn't happy about. "Fine."

Itachi moved to punch in the unlocking code and Kisame took a moment to pull Ino aside.

"Kisame, what's going on?" Ino asked, confused. The exchange between the first officer and the captain had made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Can't explain it right now. It's going to be alright, sweet thing. Just don't get into trouble and play stupid, _please_."

Ino tried to ask what was happening again, but he just turned away after giving a swift kiss. The door hissed opened.

Ino's blood ran cold for a long moment. Her eyes were tearing up as small pricks of red light bore into her retinas from laser scopes. A line of Coalition officers wearing regulated black body armour and the eerie heavy –looking gas masks, each officer holding automatic weapons trained on them.

"Captain ...?" Haku asked meekly.

A voice hissed behind the gasmask of one person, probably the squad leader, "Down on your knees, hands up. Now!" The weapons were still trained on them. Ino had a horrified thought they may not be set to stun like protocol dictated.

They all complied, Kisame more reluctantly than anyone. An unimpressed sneer was on his face. It reminded her of the one he had worn when she first met him.

A nod from the same masked person who had spoken and the squad fanned out around them, two Coalition officers to a person. Ino had one of the officers cuff her roughly (her shoulders twinged at the manhandling) and another held a halo-crystal slate. He was skimming through the contents of what was on his screen. Around her, Ino could see the other members of the crew receiving the same treatment. It didn't escape her notice that Kisame seemed to bristle at the treatment. Especially since Itachi's officer was none too gentle.

The medic forced herself to focus on something else. Like the halo-crystal slates. Ino would take a bet that the slates had facial recognition software and were cross-referencing with the massive Coalition database to pull up files on them. That could be bad.

It didn't take long for Kisame's officer to hit bingo. The masked officer passed it to his squad leader, who seemed to find the information extremely interesting.

"You certainly have been busy haven't you? You're wanted on multiple accounts; several counts of assault, some murder charges, destruction of property, smuggling, piracy, wanted as a suspect for the assassination of diplomats. The justice system is going to have a field day with a freak like you, Hoshigaki."

Kisame ground his teeth, and looked like he was ready to lunge at the haughty officer. Ino felt similar heated angry coursing through her veins. She didn't like the disrespectful, holier-than-thou tone the Coalition officer was using towards Kisame.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't threaten my crew," Itachi said in his usual calm manner.

The squad leader swung his attention to the _Courtesan's_ captain. "Like you're in any position to ask anything. You're as vile as that unhuman freak, killing your family like that, Itachi Uchiha."

"I was found innocent of those charges, by your legal system no less," Itachi answered, the line of his back ramrod straight. The squad leader had apparently touched a nerve. That took talent.

The squad leader sneered behind his gas mask, "Well, let's see if you can get out of these piracy and smuggling charges. The courts have been hungry for your blood, you're not walking away easy."

The squad leader flicked a hand at the two women. "These two?"

"Haku Yuki; not much info on him. Took medical courses on his homeworld, and procured a pilot's license two years back. The other is Ino Yamanaka. One of ours. A medical graduate from the Academy, this is supposed to be her placement."

The squad leader seemed to think it over for a moment before he answered. "Throw them into lock up like the others, we'll question them as well."

The dismissive tone of the squad leader sent chills down Ino's spine. She was shocked; she knew protocol but she would have thought her Coalition status would have gotten her a little leniency. Or at least some politeness. Apparently not, she was considered a criminal because of her association.

_But are they really far off? You've turned a blind eye; you've treated their wounded, even helped illicit activity. Not to mention you're intimate with one of these pirates. You're hands are not exactly clean in this matter, _an inner voice chided Ino.

One of the officers that had been looming behind her grabbed her elbow and dragged her up onto her feet. Ino gritted her teeth at the rough handling, but said nothing. Even when the officer pushed her hard enough to nearly knock her off her feet.

This wasn't a good sign for things to come. And if this was how they were treating one of their own she hated to think how Kisame and Itachi were going to fare.

MWMWMWMWMW

They had been marched out of the _Courtesan _and onto the Coalition vessel via the cargo hold, where the Coalition had ravaged a hole into the _Courtesan._ There were puddles of blood in the cargo hold. Empty shells littered the floor. That sent waves on panic flooding into Ino's system. There was no way to figure out whose blood that was; it could easily have been Sasuke and Zabuza's or a Coalition officer's.

There was time to worry about it, the crew was quickly shoved through the cargo bay and then separated and shoved into small white cells further into the Coalition ship. The walls were made of smooth, high grade plastic polymer; completely shatterproof, not to mention scratch proof. It was only susceptible to breaking down under extreme temperature situations. There was only one door, and no windows. It was sound proof as well. Ino was in her own enclosed little bubble cut off from the word.

_Seeing as I left my welding torch in my other pants, I guess I'm stuck in here,_ Ino couldn't help but think sarcastically. Even if she _had _a welding torch it wouldn't have done any good. The Coaltion goons that had brought in her gave her a thorough pat-down to make sure she didn't have anything that could be used as makeshift weapon. Which was pointless in her opinion, she was wearing her pajamas (a camisole and a pair of shorts that left little to the imagination), where would she stash a weapon?

It seemed that the medic had awful luck in being poorly dressed for bad situations. _I need to get less revealing pajamas, _Ino mused as she sat in a corner. There wasn't a bed in a traditional sense, just a thick padding embedded in the floor against the wall, opposite to the very public toilet.

Ino wasn't sure how much time had passed. She had been shoved in her cell and a white fluorescent light had been shining down constantly. Despite the light blinding her and the worry gnawing at her insides she still found herself nodding on and off. Which, didn't help her keep track of the time, because she wasn't sure how long she was slept before she startled awake again.

It was during one her dozing sessions that she awoke to her door hissing open and a Coalition officer in the regulated black uniform walked in.

"Ino Yamanaka?" the male officer asked.

Ino blearily wiped at her eyes, still half-asleep. "Do you see anyone else?" she snapped. When she realized where she was and who she was talking to, a part of her shrivelled up inside. _Oh, not good._

The nameless officer didn't comment, just sneered. "Your hands in front. You're being taken for questioning."

Ino did as she was asked, and tried not to flinch as the cuffs clicked tight on her wrists. She was once again dragged around and thrown into another room. Ino had never realized how white and sterile, and damn s_hiny _Coalition ships looked. Well, she did have an idea, but she never really realized until she had been away from it for so long. It was both strangely comforting and off-putting. Coalition aesthetics were weaved through everything they did, and the Academy that she had spent so many years at would have fit well within a Coalition vessel. At the same time, she was used to the exposed pipes, the noise of the engine and the variation of texture of the _Courtesan. _The Coalition was totally utilitarian, while the _Courtsean _had personality.

The new room they threw her in was different, and Ino almost missed the disgustingly sterile white cell she had left. This room was dark, with matte walls. One of the walls was like a two-way mirror, with an observation room behind it, or Ino would assume so. Being on the wrong side of a two way mirror made it difficult to really know. There was an overhead fluorescent light that kept flickering. A table that was bolted to the floor and four chairs that were bolted down were the only pieces of furniture in the room.

Someone was already sitting in one of the chairs. Another Coalition officer in a trim black uniform, but Ino caught the gold glint of braids marking his rank. A lieutenant, possible a lieutenant commander. It was only her and the high ranking officer. The officer that had dragged her from her cell hadn't entered. Just shut the door after he had shoved her into the room.

A long moment hung in the air, Ino resolutely standing, hoping beyond hope for an escape. The high ranked officer seemed to finally take notice of her, and politely stood up.

He had a halo-slate in his hand, and he referred to it before speaking to her. "Yamanaka, Ino?"

"Yes, sir."

The older officer nodded and gestured her to sit. "I'm Lieutenant Lewis Haverty."

Ino sat in the offered chair, feeling the cold metal chill her exposed skin. Ino wondered how the others were doing. How many rooms like this could a ship possess? Were any of the crew being interrogated? Were they being treated well? A chill not from the cold ran down her spine. She remembered dissenting rumours about the treatment of prisoners. Lies, their professors told them. But in this room, Ino couldn't help but wonder if the law really protected the people inside rooms like these.

Haverty seemed to have expected a response from Ino, but she didn't give one. "Do you know why you're here, Yamanaka?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, sir," Ino answered, her voice sounding awfully weak and soft in the poorly lit room.

Lieutenant Haverty leaned close, his elbows resting on the table. Ino could see him better now. He seemed like a nice enough person. Someone her dad might go to local pub and grab a beer with. Haverty's face was clean shaven, and his hair was swept back. His hair was black or brown, it was hard to tell, but it was starting to go grey near his ears. Haverty was a fit looking man, but he still had that weight around the middle that most middle aged men found themselves with. He looked like an average Coalition officer.

Haverty wore a patient expression as he spoke. "You honestly don't have any idea why you're here? Why the Coalition might have interest in your ship? Not even a guess you could hazard?"

Something akin to horror coiled in Ino's gut. "No, sir. Not even a guess."

The blonde wanted to ask about the others; how were they were doing, if they were okay. That would have been a stupid idea. _Keep it short and concise. Just answer the question, nothing more,_ Ino told herself. Kisame's words _play stupid_ suddenly made a lot of sense. She could get them all dropped into whole heap of trouble if she wasn't careful.

The lieutenant leaned back, disappointment in his eyes. "Now, Yamanaka, I reckon you're a smart girl. Says here you were in the top ten of your class in the Academy. Now, that says something about you. That you're smart, driven, career-minded. I'm sure a clever girl like that can figure out why a Coalition ship might have interest in that little tin can of a merchant vessel."

Ino put on a thoughtful face. "I'm sir, I'm afraid I can't think of any reason why the Coalition would be interested in the _Courtesan._ Like you said, it's a merchant vessel. Nothing very exciting about it"

A cold mask replaced any warm feeling on Haverty's face. "Say it wasn't your ship. Why might a Coalition ship might board a ship without permission? You can answer that can't you?"

Ino faked another thoughtful expression, her heart pounding in her ribcage. _Oh, things like piracy for one..._

Ino struggled with her words; her mouth was dry and her throat itched. "Well... we- _they_ must have broken some kind of protocol. Maybe they were in a no-fly zone. Or the cargo-hold was beyond capacity. Maybe the merchant license expired?"

_Yeah, and while I'm at it why don't I suggest we forgot to use our turn signals at the last planet?_

Ino wasn't really surprised that Haverty wasn't swallowing any of her bull. "All of those are punishable offenses, yes, but a not quite what I meant."

"What did you mean, then, sir?" Ino asked, continuing with her cute and stupid routine.

Haverty changed tactics on her. "I have a daughter about your age, did you know that?"

"No, sir, I didn't."

"She's a smart girl, just like you. I love her to pieces but she can give me such a headache. Gets herself involved in the most stupidest things. She doesn't think sometimes. It seems to be a daughter's duty to harass her father. Do you think you're father can relate, Yamanaka?"

"I don't know, sir. I try to listen to my father, but sometimes I think I disappointment him. But it's only human. It's not like I do it on purpose, sir."

Haverty nodded his head. "I think that's exactly what my daughter would say. And I agree with you. People make mistakes. Sometimes they don't realize they've made them. Sometimes they do realize it and they don't want to admit it."

Ino nodded slowly, her heart continuing to hammer in her chest. The lieutenant was giving her an out. Or he didn't have anything and was looking for something to nail Kisame and Itachi. Ino felt a pull on her loyalties. Every Coalition trained part of her was screaming at her to quit this farce and just come clean. But there was a small but loud part of her telling her that was wrong. The incident on the bridge indicated that this wasn't fair and seemed to be an attack on Itachi and Kisame. Like there was a vendetta or something. Maybe there was. She didn't know.

Haverty kept on talking. "Maybe you don't know that you've know something. But maybe you remember seeing something odd, something that seemed out of place?"

Ino put on her thoughtful face before slowly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, sir. Everything seemed normal enough. But I didn't see much, I mostly kept to myself in the infirmary."

"So you got along with the crew then?"

Ino shrugged, "For the most part, yes. They were nice enough."

"What do you know about them? Personally?"

Ino gave another shrug, a little confused. "Nothing really."

The lieutenant gave a nod and stood up. "If you'll wait a moment, I have to leave for just a few minutes. We shall continue our conversation shortly."

MWMWMWMW

The lieutenant was not back 'shortly.' Ino wasn't sure how long he was gone, but it sure in hell didn't fit into any definition of 'shortly.' Nor would it have been classed as 'see you in a bit' or even 'I might be a while.' She was cold, tired, not to mention hungry when Haverty came back. Ino felt completely miserable. And she figured that was the point.

"I'm sorry about the wait," the lieutenant apologized. Ino didn't believe a word of it. This was another tactic. She was going to bet that he was going to badger her now, pull off and then play nice. He was hoping to break her or trip her up.

That could only mean one thing. They thought she had something to tell them and that she was lying. Didn't matter if it was the truth, but it was appalling that they assumed so.

Haverty had thick manila folders filled with sheaves of papers. Even in the digital age carbon copies were still favourable in certain situations. They hurt less if they get thrown at you by an angry suspect, for starters.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes, I asked what you knew about your employers." Haverty flipped through one of the folders and found what he was looking for: several thick, glossy photographs. He slapped each one down in front of her, making her flinch every time a new horror was revealed.

They were crime scene photos: grisly, uncensored crime scene photos. Ino was sure that if she hadn't been a medical officer she would have lost her stomach contents.

Haverty took in Ino's ashen face and thought it better to explain. A finger directed Ino's gaze to one particular photo. "I know it's probably hard to see the resemblance now but this couple was Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi and Sasuke's parents. In the reports, this apparently was all done with a kitchen knife, but that was only after someone finished tenderizing them with a baseball bat."

Haverty directed Ino's attention another photograph. "That's what was left of an Ambassador after Hoshigaki was finished."

Haverty pointed to some other photos. "Also Hoshigaki's work. As well as this one, man certainly as a flair violence. Iron stomach, too."

A word came to mind when Ino saw the photos; butchered. The people had been butchered. These images were going to be stuck with her for the rest of life. She knew that with the line of business that _Courtesan_ found itself in, and the people it associated with, that it would have some skeletons in the closet. But it was one thing to assume there was a skeleton, another thing entirely to see it paraded in front of her in HD colour photos. It made her realize how little she knew about Kisame. The person that seemed to care about her, that he seemed to get flustered over her, didn't seem like the same monster who committed the acts in the photos. What kind of bloody past did Kisame Hoshigaki have?

"Why are you showing me these?" Ino asked, turning her face away, horrified. She could taste bile at the back of her throat.

"To make you realize something. That the people who you've been living with are monsters. Plain and simple."

It got less pleasant after that. Apparently now that she had seen the light on Itachi's and Kisame's past she should have been more forthcoming with information. Much to Haverty's disappointment she wasn't. She couldn't blame him, it almost did work. Her faith in Kisame and the captain was shaky now, she wasn't sure that this was a mess that they were going to get her out of. But it was her stubbornness that glued her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She wasn't going to hand Kisame over, not until she got a chance to talk to him about the photos. Not until she had heard some kind of explanation.

When it became obvious that Ino wasn't going to provide the necessary confession it was hours of harassing interrogation. Haverty yelling at her; how long were they planetside, what kind of stock did they leave or take, did they take any detours? Ino stuck with simple "I don't know answers." Then it started to get personal. What was her relationship with the crew? Was she friends with any of them? Was she sleeping with the captain?

"God, no!" Ino said appalled.

"Why were you so far from your quarters, then, when we boarded? We found all your belongings in the guest dorms."

"I was getting coffee."

"In your pajamas?"

"Yes, sir, in my pajamas."

The only thing that kept her from breaking down was the thought that if she kept her mouth shut, played stupid long enough, that Haverty would get bored. If he didn't get the testimony that he needed then he would be forced to let them ago. All of them. She was sure that no one else would break down. She was the weakest link.

"Why are you are protecting them? They're criminals; they wouldn't give you the same courtesy!" Haverty screamed at her, his fists slamming into the table.

That was a lie; just because they were criminals didn't make them less human. Less compassionate. Haku would take time out of her day just to make sure that Ino ate. Itachi was always polite with her; he never treated her with any hostility. Sure, Ino didn't get along well with either with Zabuza or Sasuke, but she was sure there were reasons for that. But just because they weren't nice to her didn't make them bad people. Zabuza's tough guy act dropped when he thought he was alone with Haku, and Sasuke obviously worshipped his older brother. And Kisame... he was one of the most complicated people she had ever met; he could be a cold, rude bastard with a temper, but he was also funny, loyal and could be a complete gentleman. He might not have been a saint but he was no devil either.

Ino shrugged, "I'm not protecting anyone, sir. If I knew anything, I swear I would tell you."

Haverty opened his mouth to speak, but a comm-link crackled to life. "Lieutenant, you're presence is required on deck."

Haverty gave Ino a withering look before he stomped out of the room. "We'll return this conversation when I return."

It was eerily quiet when the Lieutenant left. It had been hours since he had left last, and Ino's ears were ringing from his constant yelling. There was some distant rumblings and soft shakes that shuddered through the ship. Ino assumed it was the natural noises of the engine echoing through the ship.

With a heavy sigh, the medic laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. She might as well get some sleep until Haverty came back to yell at her some more.

MWMWMWMW

"Well that's gone and _tears _it!" Haverty yelled, the door slamming shut behind as he stomped in. Ino skittered, semi-awake, and almost fell from her chair.

"Get your ass up and out of my interrogation room," Haverty seethed, gesturing to an officer behind him to release the cuffs from Ino's wrists.

"Sorry, sir?" Ino asked, rubbing at her raw wrists.

Haverty gave an aggravated flick of his wrist. "You're not my problem anymore. We're just holding you now until you give your testimony to the Medical Board."

"Sir?" Ino asked, still confused and wondering if she was still sleeping.

"I have no _authority_ to question you, seeing as our suspects have gone and _vanished in the middle of space._ With their ship, no less. Now it's the Board decision on what to do with you, and if they have any sense they'll strip you of your rank and give you a dishonourable discharge."

Ino couldn't comprehend anything at that moment. She only understood two things; the crew of the _Courtesan_ had somehow escaped, and Kisame had abandoned her. Again.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait. The last and final chapter shouldn't be too long in the wings hopefully. And some people have called me out on one inconsistency - that'll be answered in the final chapter. Thank you my dears for you patience!_


End file.
